Meant For Me
by TheRealRenee
Summary: // Chapter 46 now up \\ Sequel to 'I Deserve It.' Adam and Amy deal with tragedy and obstacles while keeping their relationship going strong. Lita/Edge, Trish/Jericho, Molly/Christian, Torrie/Matt, Kane, Snitsky, Bischoff, others
1. Chapter 1

February 2004

He winced as he moved over just enough from where he sat in the locker room to reach into his bag. The simple act was quite painful, and he cursed himself for having been such a damn klutz. All of the months and months of rehab and training to get back to doing what he loved most, and this had to happen. Irony was a real bitch.

Adam Copeland managed to keep one hand on the icepack on his right foot, while the other clutched the cell phone. He pressed one on the speed dial and held it up to his ear, hoping she would be there and answer.

"Hi, baby."

The tall blond man could hear the beautiful smile in the woman's voice. Unfortunately, he was in too excrutiating pain to enjoy it.

"Hi," he hissed out. "Ames, I need you."

The redhead laughed on the other end.

"'Fraid you're gonna have to wait until the weekend, big boy," she teased. "Of course, we can always do the phone thing again."

This time, Adam managed a small chuckle, but it was short-lived as he explained.

"No, you don't understand... I really need you, Amy. I..." He sighed as he continued. "... I got my foot caught in the damn bottom rope and fucked it up real good. I'm dying here-"

"Oh, no!" There was alarm in Amy Dumas' voice at this news. "Are you okay, Adam?"

"Actually, the trainer looked me over a few minutes ago and said it's sprained. I can hardly walk... You're going to have to drive up here and bring my lame ass home."

"Oh, Adam..." The redhead shook her head, though he obviously couldn't see the gesture. "... Okay... Good thing I have a day off - sit tight and I'll be on my way in ten minutes."

"Okay," the Canadian replied. "Thanks, babe... You're a lifesaver."

Despite the situation, Amy managed to smile.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye."

"I'll be waiting... Bye, honey," he replied.

Amy Dumas shook her head at the irony of what had befallen Adam. Her tall, blond fiance had been expecting to make his return to the ring in the WWE in early March, or even later this month - and this, of course, was after suffering a broken neck and having surgery. Fate seemed to be playing a cruel joke on him, however, just as he'd been on the verge of a comeback.

Adam had been sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling, or OVW, to hone his in-ring skills a couple of weeks earlier. The WWE sent new talent there as well as established wrestlers who were returning after lengthy injuries.

Amy counted her lucky stars that it had just so happened to be a day off for her. She'd returned to the WWE in an in-ring capacity herself a mere five months earlier, as she too had been recovering from a broken neck and subsequent surgery for sixteen long months. She felt terrible for the man she loved - she knew how frustrating it was to be on the sidelines and not able to get in there. And she could only imagine how horrible he felt now, after injuring his poor foot. It was yet another setback.

The beautiful redhead was relieved when she finally reached the establishment. It had taken a good four hours to drive here, but it was worth it if her man needed her. She smiled slightly sadly as she mentally acknowledged that she would travel to the ends of the earth for Adam Copeland.

She parked her car just outside, then rushed into the building. In her haste to reach the locker room area, she nearly collided with a young female developmental wrestler. Quickly, she apologized but then asked where she could find her fiance.

The redhead rushed off and glanced into open locker room doorways, her heart racing as she thought about how much pain Adam must be in. Finally, she found him... He was sitting fully clothed with an icepack on his right foot, looking miserable - and her heart went out to him. He didn't even seem to notice her at first, and she slipped past the doorway and just stood silently watching him. After a beat, his green gaze rose to drink her in.

"Amy... You came." The tall blond managed a smile. He'd been stuck here for the last few days, so he hadn't seen her, and he hated that. He hated being away from her.

"Aww, of course I did," she said, inching closer to him. Her hazel eyes were filled with concern and sympathy as she looked down at his injured appendage. "Oh, no... Let me see."

He moved the plastic bag of ice away so she could get a look at the lovely shades of purple and red of his now swollen-twice-its-size foot. The diva hissed through her teeth, tenderness sweeping through her.

"You poor baby!" she cried. "Aww, don't you worry... I'm going to take really good care of you." She leaned down to capture his lips, and he kissed her back, relieved.

Afterward, the redhead helped him up, and Adam winced as he stood, leaning heavily on her. He couldn't even put his foot back in his shoe. Amy bent over to retrieve it and picked up his bag as well.

The Canadian grumbled at that, but Amy waved him off. He hobbled as she led him out of the building.

"Thanks for coming to bring my gimpy ass back home," he said.

Amy smiled up at him. She was pleased that he could still find humor in the situation.

"My pleasure," she replied. Her hazel eyes sparkled with a combination of love and mischief. "Besides, what are loving fiancees for?"

Part 2

Back


	2. Chapter 2

RAW - March 22, 2004

Adam was so filled with anticipation as he and Amy stood by gorilla position. This was going to be it, at long last - he would be making his long-awaited return to WWE television after fourteen long months with a broken neck and recovering after the surgery.

Tonight was monumental - not only because the blond man's character of Edge was making his return, but also because the WWE was having a draft lottery on RAW and shaking up the rosters a bit. Earlier, Edge had been announced by Eric Bischoff as being picked for his show, RAW. Adam couldn't be more pleased. Not only had he been itching to be on that particular show due to the World Heavyweight Championship, he would also get to be with Amy all the time, as he had when they'd been on SmackDown together. This was great - RAW was where they both belonged.

Amy gazed up into the Canadian's handsome face, smiling and biting her lip before speaking.

"Nervous?" she asked. There was a teasing gleam in her hazel eyes.

"Nah," the blond man answered quickly. "Well, not really." He grinned at her. "I'm just really, really anxious to get out there."

"Oh, I know," she replied. She grabbed hold of his arm, sliding her hand down into his as she repositioned herself directly in front of him. She smiled brightly at the feel of his arms encircling her waist, holding her close against him. God, he looked damn hot tonight... He was all decked out in black leather, clad in a tight pair of black leather pants and a black leather jacket. She wondered if he would wear the outfit later on, when they were back at the hotel - there was just something about black leather on this man that drove her wild.

Adam kept his arms around her securely, his hands sliding down to her butt. He gazed down into her beautiful eyes and nuzzled her for a moment, their lips just hovering apart when a stagehand suddenly got their attention.

"That's your cue, Edge..."

"Oh... Thanks." Almost sheepishly, and reluctantly, the tall blond man released the redhead, whose lovely face wore a cute little pout. He noticed and smiled slyly at her. "Don't worry - we'll finish this and get to a whole lot more later tonight," he promised. He grasped hold of her hand, raising it to his lips and kissing the back of it before bounding off past the curtain.

Amy laughed softly as she watched him depart the area. Before he stepped through the curtain, he cast one last glance over his broad shoulder at her, and she raised a hand to wave.

At the sound of his entrance music - he'd gone back to using his old theme, "You Think You Know Me" - about a million different thoughts zipped through Adam's head. He was so excited... He would not be competing tonight, but the last time he'd been in a WWE ring to do so was in late January of the previous year. That was far too long... He thought about his and Amy's upcoming wedding, which was now just less than a month away... He mentally recalled the plan for tonight, and his return - General Manager Eric Bischoff would be in the ring on a microphone, blabbing, and he would get in there, and while Bischoff would be happy to see Edge, as he'd gotten the Canadian for his show, they would get into a verbal battle. After exchanging witty, off-the-cuff remarks, Edge would have enough of the little twerp and spear him.

The crowd's reaction to him was nearly deafening - and it felt great as hell. Adam slid into the ring under the bottom rope, his gaze finding Eric, a ridiculous smile on the scrawny man's face. In fact, the GM held his arms wide open, as though expecting a hug, of all things.

The next few minutes seemed all a huge blur, as though they were figments of a dream. The tall blond man didn't waste a second as he ran at top speed at Bischoff, spearing the hell out of him. He acted on pure impulse, and all he could think of was that a few months earlier, Eric had tried to screw with Amy by having Matt Hardy interfere in that segment on The Highlight Reel. He was so rough, the General Manager's head hit the bottom turnbuckle, as he'd been standing right near one of the corners. Adam didn't let it bother him one bit as he climbed that turnbuckle above the man, acknowledging the crowd. Besides, that prick Bischoff deserved it after what he'd tried to pull on the redhead. Damn, did it feel good to be back!

From gorilla position, Amy stood watching the segment on a television monitor in shock. One of her hands had flown up to her mouth at her fiancee's actions. She knew he'd been expected to spear Eric Bischoff - but a big chunk of the plan had been obliterated, as Adam hadn't bothered waiting to exchange verbal insults with the GM. And, knowing Bischoff, the tall blond man would probably get in trouble for 'screwing with' the script.

"Oh, Adam... Why?" she wondered aloud. Her heart hammering, she hoped the consequences of his impromptu change to the segment wouldn't be too severe.

Part 3

Back


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Thanks to xxxxcrazychickxxxx, Jennifer, crazynakedsexpart69 and Straight Edge Queen for the reviews so far! You guys rock. ;) The reason this story hasn't been updated in so long is because it's the sequel to 'I Deserve It,' and I felt I should finish posting that one first (duh - logic, LOL!). However, since it's finally complete up here, I'm going to be regularly updating this story once again! Please read, review and enjoy! :)_**

RAW had finally come to an end, and Amy was relieved that she and Adam were leaving. Everything seemed to be going blessedly uneventful as they were about to leave the arena to return to the hotel.

"Hang on there," a voice called as they were making their way down the hall.

Adam glanced over his shoulder, a scowl itching to form on his face at the sight of Johnny Nitro - Eric Bischoff's assistant.

Amy stopped in her tracks as well, anxiety gripping her as she looked at the young man who'd spoken.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Bischoff would like to see you before you leave," Johnny said.

The tall blond man frowned. The younger man seemed almost smug to deliver this news. Yet, strangely enough, after all this time, he'd honestly expected to walk out of here tonight without a hitch. He somehow managed to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"I guess I better go, then." He met the redhead's gaze and was dismayed at what he read in her hazel eyes. She looked full of anxiety and was obviously upset that he'd apparently gotten himself in trouble.

Silently, they made their way down the hall back in the direction they'd come, toward the General Manager's office.

"Adam, I-"

"Hey, it's all right," the Canadian interrupted, trying to reassure her. They came to a stop as they reached the right room, and he reached out to gently touch her cheek. She looked damn worried for him. "Whatever he hands at me, I'll deal with it." He lowered his head to kiss her, and her eyes instantly closed as she responded in kind. Then, he parted from her and spoke softly again. "Wait out here for me."

Amy's heart was in her eyes as she watched him move over to the door and then slip inside. This was awful. It was his first night back, and already there were problems. She only hoped all he would get was a reprimand.

--

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Eric Bischoff barked. The wiry little man was angry as he stared up at the much taller and larger blond man. "You messed up that entire segment!"

"I acted on impulse," Adam said. He wasn't even trying to defend his actions.

"Like hell! You screwed with the script!" Eric yelled.

Adam was finally beginning to lose his temper as he glared down into the man's beady, dark eyes.

"Right! Just like _you_ screwed with the script a few months back on Amy!"

"What? Don't you dare-"

The tall blond man didn't give the GM a chance to finish.

"Yeah, that's right," he interrupted. "You screwed with the script on my fiancee - I said 'screw the script' tonight, and so what? _So_? What are you gonna do about it?" There was a challenging gleam in Adam's green eyes.

Bischoff stared at the tall, angry Canadian for a beat, his blood boiling. As he'd suspected five months earlier after that incident with him running out during Lita's segment on The Highlight Reel, the man had indeed proven to be nothing but trouble. Plus, the menacing way he was glaring at him now made the General Manager more than a little uncomfortable. Somehow, he sensed that Adam Copeland was angry and irrational enough to strike him - regardless of the fact that he was now his boss.

Finally, the GM swallowed hard, sucking down all of his fears. He was not going to let this prick get away with fucking with him - or a RAW segment - and so far, the blond man had done both twice.

"I'll _tell_ you what I'm going to do about it!" he shouted. "I'm going to put Edge in a feud... with Kane!"

The tall blond man was not the least bit phased. Glen Jacobs was a consummate superstar in the ring and out, not to mention a good guy. If Bischoff thought this was a way of scaring or punishing him, he really needed to re-think his strategy.

"Yeah?" Adam asked. "Well, that's about the best news I've heard all night." He flashed his famous grin at the man before heading out, leaving Bischoff stunned as he stared after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Thanks to Straight Edge Queen for reviewing the last chapter! ;)_**

_April 4, 2004_

Amy could hardly sit still as she glanced up at the wall clock. God, she was a wreck, full of nerves and anxiety. What was taking so long? She couldn't take much more of this waiting.

Letting out an audible sigh, the redhead rose and headed over to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me... I wanted to know how my fiance is doing? He went up to orthopedics about an hour ago."

"I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait," the woman replied disinterestedly. She looked back down at some papers on her desk.

Annoyed, Amy glared at the nurse. All she'd been doing was waiting! Damn it, she hoped it wasn't worse than they'd thought.

She and Adam had rushed to the emergency room several hours earlier, after the blond man had injured his left hand during his match at the houseshow. His agony had been more than evident as he'd completely stopped using the hand to execute any maneuvers. Most likely, it had been broken.

The redhead was exhausted, worried and irritated. They had sat in the E.R. for the longest time before someone had finally come to take Adam to get an X-ray. On top of everything else, she was hungry. She hadn't dared to even go to the hospital cafeteria out of fear that she would miss word of her fiance's condition. She supposed she was overreacting a wee bit, but she couldn't help it. Lately, it seemed Adam had a bad habit of injuring himself.

She was about to make her way to a vending machine halfway down the hall when she suddenly spotted him in the corner of her eye. He looked almost sheepish as he walked over to her, his left hand now adorning a strange red cast. As he neared her even more, she could see that a couple of his fingers were taped up as well.

Her eyes were filled with more than just concern, and he felt badly about that. Hell, he even felt embarrassed. Just about the only positive about this would be that Amy would make a huge fuss over him - and she always took such excellent care of him when he was injured or sick.

"It's broken," he admitted.

"Oh, Adam..." she said softly, sadly. She shook her head. "... Are you going to be able to wrestle?" She knew he had his first match, since making his comeback, on April eighteenth, at Backlash - against Kane, of all people. Lord knew, that wouldn't be easy as it was, but...

"I'll just have to work through it," the tall blond man replied.

"I guess I'm the designated driver for the next few weeks," the diva surmised. "Come on, let's go get some dinner."

They made their way back to the hotel less than an hour and a half later. Amy was relieved.

God, she was tired. It had been an exhausting evening, first with the houseshow and having a match, then later at the hospital.

Adam crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed and reached for the TV remote with his uninjured right hand. Flipping the set on, he turned toward her, as Amy shrugged out of her light jacket to sit beside him.

"I'm sorry I did this," he said softly, raising his broken left hand. He shook his head, his gaze lowering. "And with our wedding less than two weeks away." He thought it could be a bad omen if the redhead were unable to put the wedding band on his finger - even if it was only because of this injury. Damn it, he wanted April seventeenth to be absolutely perfect.

"Aww... It's all right, baby," the redhead said, softening. She moved over, closer to him, raising her head enough to press her moist, warm lips to his. The kiss started out soft and gentle, but it gradually grew more demanding. She nearly died as his good right hand was suddenly caressing her hair, her cheek, his tongue prodding more deeply into her mouth.

She grew suddenly more aggressive, pushing him down on his back with one hand but being careful so as to avoid coming into contact with his broken hand. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him.

Adam growled as she got on top of him, her lips hotter than before. Slowly, gently she reached down to undo his jeans. When he then reached for her shirt in response, he grew frustrated, as he only had use of his right hand.

"Poor baby," she crooned. There was a tiny smile on her face, yet a look of intense sympathy at the same time. She took hold of his left arm, surprising him as she very, very gently kissed the tips of his fingers exposed in the cast. Why was it that the gesture so melted his heart?

He watched her in anticipation as, a moment later, she raised the shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Next, her hands fiddled with the button and zipper of his jeans, and he raised up off the mattress just enough to allow her to pull them, his boxers along with the denim, off.

Amy smiled as she cocked her head to one side, her gaze lingering on his body but focusing the most on his rigid member. However, instead of touching him just yet, she began to remove her own garments. She wanted to be fully unclothed with him, feel him skin-on-skin.

The blond man watched with desire as she removed her bra and panties in a hurry, loving the soft smile that adorned her face as she crawled up to him on all fours. God, she was driving him nuts here... He just wanted to grab her and do incredible things to her, make her scream out in pleasure.

The redhead wouldn't let him budge, however, as she straddled him, her hands coming down to caress his chest, her fingers dancing over his flesh. She leaned down to capture his lips in an unbelievably passionate kiss, which he eagerly returned, his breathing heavy by now. As it went on, he suddenly felt one of her small hands gripping him, and then she was suddenly all around him, impaled on his shaft.

She rode him with swift, regular strides, her head slightly back in her efforts, but she kept her hazel gaze locked on his forest green. It felt so amazingly good, him inside of her, and he was rock-hard. As it went on and on, she let out a moan as she felt herself very, very close.

Adam groaned and raised his good right hand to her left breast, instantly finding the nipple and rubbing at it. This only increased her pleasure and hurried it along, and in moments, the redhead was there, and she cried out loudly as she climaxed.

The blond man quickly followed suit, and he moaned, her name slipping from his lips as he emptied himself into her. The pleasure was so intense, it nearly knocked him out.

She stayed on top of him, keeping him still inside of her after it was over, loving the feel of his heartbeat against hers as she lay over him. She smiled, letting out a soft, satisfied chuckle as she felt his good hand in her sweaty hair, his lips pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm... You sure know how to make a guy feel better."

She laughed as she gazed down into his emerald eyes. Then, she pressed her lips down on his, the emotion between them nearly overwhelming her as they kissed again.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thanks again to Straight Edge Queen for reviewing the last chapter! :)_**

_April 12, 2004_

Amy watched the monitor intently as Adam made his way to the ring. He'd just gone out there to interrupt Johnny Nitro, who was spouting off about General Manager Eric Bischoff.

A smile quirked at her lips. God, that man just looked so particularly delectable tonight. Sometimes, she still had a little trouble believing she was really with him, let alone engaged to marry him a mere five days away. He looked so hot tonight, all decked out in black, with a black shirt, jeans, and his leather jacket. His long blond hair was slightly damp, and she loved his goatee-covered face. His beard had become a bit fuller over the last week, and he knew she liked it that way.

Johnny had a bad shoulder, and so he was wearing a sling. But the young man didn't seem to be threatened as he unabashedly hurled insults Edge's way. The banter went back and forth for awhile, and the redhead leaned forward to take in every word, every movement from her man. She couldn't help but laugh as he insulted Nitro to the max.

"And when you get up off of your knees... Deliver this message to Bischoff-" With that, the tall blond man speared the hell out of the young _Tough Enough 3_ winner.

The redhead was enjoying herself so much that, at first, she didn't hear the knock on the locker room door. All that was on her mind for the moment was Adam - waiting for him to return here, and their wedding that was taking place in only five more days.

The knock sounded again, louder this time. She looked up with wonder, startled, and made her way toward it. As she opened the door, the face she saw on the other side was definitely not a welcome one.

"Yes?" She forced herself not to display her displeasure.

"Amy," Eric Bischoff said smugly, a smile plastered on his face, "come join me in my office - we have to discuss a little something."

The redhead arched a brow, and her guard shot way up, but she nodded and followed him.

--

Adam glanced down at his casted hand, turning it around and over. It seemed to be healing normally, although he hadn't actually had a match to test it out yet. Six days away was Backlash, which was one day after his wedding. That would be the test, and he knew it would be a challenge to wrestle with a broken hand. But he'd worked through injuries before - bad knee, concussion, dislocated shoulder... He could deal with it.

Just as he began to once again wonder where Amy was, the locker room door opened, and the redhead sauntered in. She looked quite happy, a pretty smile adorning her face.

"Hey."

She instantly made a beeline for him, her arms opening, and she lowered herself onto his lap, straddling him. The blond man chuckled and happily wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her securely against him.

Amy cocked her head, pressing her lips instantly to his, and he moaned as he felt her tongue slip into his more than willing mouth. Her hands tangled in his long blond hair as he swirled his own tongue around hers. God, the intensity between them was almost overwhelming.

Finally, she broke the kiss, pulling her head back as Adam let out a small moan of protest. She laughed and raised one hand, placing her forefinger to his lips. He, in turn, kissed the tip of her finger.

"I have some news," she revealed. "I just got back from a quick meeting with Eric."

A veil crossed the tall blond man's green eyes. Bischoff? Somehow, he figured that could only mean bad news. He knew he and the redhead were on the General Manager's shit list.

"Uh oh, what-"

"It's something good," she said, interrupting him. Her hazel eyes sparkled. "After Backlash, I'm going to be in a big storyline with Glen... And since you've been the one feuding with him, it looks like I'll be in a storyline with _you_, too."

Adam blinked at her, surprised. This was certainly interesting news. Slowly, a smile returned to his face.

"Oh, really? Well, that's just about... well, fantastic."

The redhead giggled, tilting her head as she clasped her arms around his neck again.

As their lips met again, the blond man couldn't help but wonder exactly what was up. For the life of him, in spite of the news Amy relayed, he was suspicious.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Thanks again to Straight Edge Queen for reviewing the last chapter! ;) So glad you're enjoying this story so much!_**

_April 17, 2004_

Amy stood in front of the vanity mirror in the bridal suite, her nose wrinkling in displeasure as she fiddled with her new bangs. She'd gotten her hair cut the day before specially for the wedding, and she realized now just how unhappy she was with it.

She let out a small groan of frustration, throwing her hands up in surrender. She was literally on the verge of tears. She hated her new haircut, had a huge knot in the pit of her stomach, and felt crestfallen over the thought that she might not be able to slip the wedding band on Adam's finger. Damn it, she wanted everything about this day to be perfect. She glanced around the room behind her in the mirror, wishing her mother, Christine, was back here in the room - but she'd gone out, down to the reception hall downstairs with Adam's mother to sort some things out.

Dawn Marie Psaltis, Amy's closest female friend in the WWE and her maid of honor today, approached her. The brunette looked absolutely gorgeous in the powder blue off-the-shoulder gown she was wearing. Her upswept hair also was at absolute perfection, and the redhead's heart sank as she wished her own could be the same.

"Hey... Calm down, hun," the older woman soothed. Dawn's face wore a small look of concern, but that was quickly replaced with a soft, confident smile. She took gentle hold of Amy's hands. "God, Amy, your hands are like ice!"

"I know... I know." The redhead bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't burst into tears. She would ruin her makeup and thus have yet another thing to worry about. "I'm just _so_ nervous. Dawn, I want everything to be perfect today."

"Of course you do," the brunette said, cocking her head as she met her friend's anxiety-filled eyes. "It's your wedding day, the most important day of your life." She smiled. "You look gorgeous." She looked over the redhead, taking in the new, cute haircut, and the exquisite, crisp white satin and lace wedding gown she was wearing. Amy's gown was very classic and beautiful, off-the-shoulder and slightly low-cut and showing off some generous cleavage, with a lovely train at the back. Her veil was sitting on the couch several feet away, as she'd temporarily discarded it to fuss with her hair.

"Do I?" the redhead asked, her voice tinged with doubt.

"Oh, honey, yes, you _do_," Dawn assured her. "Hey, calm down... You're just nervous. It's only natural."

Amy nodded.

"You're right... And it's silly, because as long as I marry the man I love, that's all that matters." She smiled, her eyes taking on a faraway look as she thought about Adam. At the moment, he was in another suite with his buddies, and she couldn't wait to see him later.

"Exactly," Dawn said, her smile blossoming into a grin. "Besides, the best part is the wedding night, and you'll have plenty to look forward to."

The bride laughed softly, amazed when she felt her cheeks actually starting to blush. Three days earlier had been her birthday, and Adam had surprised her in more ways than one - first with his gift, a brand new Lexus, and later, when they'd made love four times during the night. Hell, despite the fact that this was Dawn Marie she was talking to, she could probably tell the fiesty brunette stories about them that would make ever _her_ blush!

"Come on," Amy said cheerfully, gesturing to her good friend with a tilt of her head. "Help me fix my hair like yours."

--

Adam smiled, his heart all fluttery as she so very gently slid the ring on his finger. She was quite slow about it, taking extra special care as she held onto his broken left hand with her own and performed this task. The tenderness with which she handled him only made him love her all that much more.

Next, it was his turn to slide the ring up her finger, and he gazed into her deep hazel eyes as he did this, noting that her eyes seemed to be welling up with tears. For a beat, he shifted his gaze over to the family and friends who were seated in the wedding hall, and saw his mother and Amy's - both were currently shedding tears of joy and gripping hands.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife - you may kiss the bride."

The tall blond man grinned, his emerald eyes lighting up, and Amy noticed a delicious floating sensation deep in her stomach. She couldn't believe it... They were married. She was Adam's wife now. He was actually her husband. It seemed too surreal, as though she were only dreaming this - but what an amazing, beautiful reality it was! And he looked so exceptionally handsome in his black tuxedo, his long blond hair tied back in a ponytail, and he was still sporting the beard she loved.

She just about melted as he gently pulled her against him, the look in his eyes, the extent of love she read within, nearly causing her to cry out. She held her breath in agonizing anticipation, craning her neck as he very slowly lowered his head to press his lips to hers. It was just so perfect, and beautiful, and... Amy suddenly felt as though she were floating high above the clouds. She raised her arms to clasp them around his neck, kissing him back with equal ardor. God, she loved him... And now they were married.

All of her fears had proven to be groundless. So far, the day had turned out to be perfect. She could hardly wait for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Again, thanks to Straight Edge Queen for reviewing the last chapter. :)_**

Adam kept his gaze fondly on his brand new wife as, together, they cut the wedding cake. His right hand was almost completely covering her much smaller one, and slowly, they sliced through the first piece.

Amy could hardly contain the giggles she felt starting up as she dropped the knife on the table, grabbing for the huge slab of dessert. In one swift move, she turned and smeared the icing all over her newlywed husband's face.

The blond man in turn let out a booming laugh and gave her a mischievous look.

"Oh, you asked for it... And you're gonna _get_ it, too."

The redhead playfully pulled away from him for a beat, as though she feared he was going to throw the entire cake at her. Then, inching right back close to him, she gazed up into his face, her hazel eyes lighting up.

"I'd _better_ get it," she remarked with a smirking smile. "I'm counting on that." She stood up on her tiptoes to lick the icing off his face. They were both aware of the laughter and applause from their guests.

"Mmm... I can hardly wait," the tall blond man murmured. He held her securely to him with his left around around her waist, his free hand reaching for some of the cake that had fallen on the table. He brought it over and stuffed a rather large piece into Amy's mouth, then surprised her by kissing her, his tongue jutting in to taste it as well.

Amy let out a small, muffled laugh, amazed that she didn't choke. This was absolutely the best night of her life. She was now married to the love of her life, and she was having a blast.

The live band suddenly began to play a song. It was more on the slower, romantic side in spite of both the bride and groom's preference for heavier music. They broke their kiss, and Adam gazed down into her beautiful hazel eyes, smiling. Without a word, instead communicating silently and with eyes and body only, the tall blond man reached down with his good hand for hers, and they made their way to a free spot on the dance floor.

Amy bit her lip and felt butterflies flapping their tiny, paper-thin wings throughout her stomach as his arms wrapped securely around her waist. She raised her arms to clasp them around his neck, her gaze locked on his. The intensity in his forest-green eyes was incredible. She thought it was a good thing he was holding her up, because she might have slipped right to the floor otherwise. And slowly, the two began to dance in time with the music, their gazes never leaving one another.

Adam lowered his head to hers, pressing his forehead against hers. He stole a quick little kiss, a smile adorning his handsome face afterward.

"I apologize in advance if I step on your toes."

The redhead laughed softly. He was so silly... Silly and sweet and wonderful. God, she loved him.

"You're not gonna step on my toes, honey," she said teasingly. "But if you do, you're gonna have an awful lot of making it up to me to do." Her smile increased by a mile.

He raised both of his eyebrows, enjoying the sound of that idea. He kept in mind that they were most definitely not alone and refrained from sliding his hands down to her butt.

"Mmm... What if I want to 'make it up' to you, anyway?"

Amy craned her neck to quickly capture his lips, licking one last little bit of icing she had missed moments earlier. Then, her gaze fixed on his emerald orbs, she posed her mischievous question.

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Well... Mrs. Copeland..." Adam began his reply, and the redhead felt shivers race up her spine. God, she loved the way that sounded. The moment they'd gotten engaged, she knew she would just take his name instead of keeping her own, and instead of hyphenating his name to hers. Call her old-fashioned, but she felt this way was better. After all, she was now his wife.

"... I'm not sure I can say right at this moment," he concluded, a small smile quirking his full lips. "Because if I do, I might be in a lot of trouble in a minute."

Amy let out a soft but throaty laugh.

"You're insatiable, aren't you?" she asked softly. It was only at that moment that she realized other people had gotten up to join them on the dance floor.

"For _you_, always," the blond man replied. There was an intense gleam in his green eyes, and again, the bride was relieved he was holding her securely. Right about now, she felt as though she could just melt to the floor.

They continued to dance in comfortable silence for a few more moments, and then Adam lowered his head enough to whisper into her ear again.

"How about we get out of here and go someplace where we can be alone?"

She stared up into his face with surprise, her eyes widening. Was he serious?

"What? Right... right _now_?"

Adam smiled and nuzzled her affectionately.

"Of course right now," he murmured. "Come on, Ames... I want you so badly, I'm gonna explode."

Her eyes were still wide as she glanced down at his body. Damn her, but she hated being so oblivious of her surroundings.

"But... Now? What about everyone else?"

He pressed her more firmly against his body, his breath hot, voice husky as he whispered again.

"No one else matters but us. Come on, baby. Just for a little while." He kissed her hard on the lips, his tongue demanding. Then, breaking it, he continued. "No one will miss us."

"'No one will miss us?'" she echoed incredulously. "We're the bride and groom!"

Adam chuckled, unconcerned. He stopped dancing and tugged on her hand, leading her off the dance floor and across the reception hall. She had no choice but to go along with him, but he was her husband and she loved him - and damn her, but the idea of sneaking off to for awhile to make love to him was such a turn-on.

They exchanged glances as they made it outside the hall, and she laughed softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Again, huge thanks go out to Straight Edge Queen for reviewing the last chapter! ;)_**

Amy could hardly believe what they were doing as they continued to creep the hallway. Her heart pounded so fast in her chest from all the excitement of it. Wouldn't their guests miss them? But she could hardly give a thought to caring about that at the moment.

Adam tugged her along, her small hand in his much larger one. He paused as they were on the stairs only long enough to gaze at her, his heart catching at how very beautiful she looked. He knew she hated her new haircut, particularly the bangs she was now sporting, but he found it adorable. Everything about her just touched him in such a profound way, and he loved her.

As they reached the next floor, the blond man steered his wife directly toward the first room they came upon. Instantly seeing that it was empty, he pulled her into the room by her hand and kicked the door shut behind them.

"This is the bridal suite," Amy said as she glanced around their surroundings. She could see all of her stuff sitting in her still open suitcase on the floor nearby, the clothing she'd worn here neatly folded.

"So?" Adam gazed down at her, his green eyes full of desire as he backed her against the door. Slowly, he reached just behind her to her left and turned the lock on the door to ensure that they wouldn't be intruded upon or interrupted. He moved his good right hand up from the lock and to her cheek, caressing the soft skin and smoothing the few wispy strands of her red hair that weren't up. God, she was gorgeous... And she was now his _wife_. And they were all alone.

Amy's breathing was already becoming heavier as her husband lowered his head to hers, his breath soft and warm on her face. Then, as he closed the rest of the meager distance, her eyes closed tightly as their lips met. His hand was still on her cheek as they kissed, and she nearly died as his tongue darted into her mouth in a hurry. She was already turned on but it was increasing by the second as the intensity between them grew into more of an urgency. She spiraled her tongue around his and lowered one of her hands to his firm ass, pulling him even more closely to her.

Adam groaned with pleasure as he rubbed his lower body against her. He was already hard in his tuxedo slacks, and he wanted her to be completely aware of that. He moved his hand to the bodice of her exquisite wedding gown, his long fingers toying with the soft, delicate flesh of the tops of her bosom. He allowed his forefinger to dip down lower into her cleavage, pressing and prodding with alternately firm and then gentle pressure. He smiled as they continued to kiss when he heard her sigh in his mouth.

After a few moments, the tall blond man broke the kiss, his hand fumbling as he moved it to her back. He wanted her out of this dress, and quickly. He was bulging out in the crotch of his pants, and it was becoming crowded in there.

Amy knew just exactly what he wanted, and she smiled as she turned slowly around, offering her back to him. She glanced languidly over her shoulder, watching his actions as he reached down with both hands, his broken left one lightly gripping the portion of the wedding gown surrounding the bottom of the zipper. In a haste, he managed to lower the zipper, and the redhead shrugged out of the top of the dress. Turning back around to face him, the garment slipped gracefully from her shoulders and body to the floor. She supposed she shouldn't leave it there, as it was a very expensive and delicate gown, but damn it, her mind, heart, emotions and body alike all just wanted Adam. She wanted him inside of her, and _badly_.

He licked his lips as he eyed her in her white lingerie, the strapless lacy bra, matching lace thong, thigh-high stockings. He could practically feel drool seeping from the corner of his mouth as he inched back closer to her, his lower body positively throbbing, aching to be nestled deeply inside of her.

Instantly, she came back over to him, her hand coming up to cup his cheek, and she slid her arm around his neck to pull his head down to hers, kissing the breath out of him. She let out a muffled moan in his mouth as she felt his hand fondle almost roughly at her breasts. His hand then went around to her back, and in a moment, he expertly unhooked her bra, which slid down her body and to the floor.

As they continued to kiss, growing more passionate and demanding by the second, she lowered both hands between their bodies, hastily fumbling with the button and zipper of his trousers. Out of them... She wanted - _needed_ him out of them. The moment she had them undone, she reached inside with one hand, fondling the hardness inside his briefs. God, he was hard, hot, throbbing and more than ready for her.

Suddenly, he broke the kiss, his green eyes full of passionate fire as he smiled down at her. He reached down to tug at her thong, and she smiled as he pulled it down, moving her legs so as to allow them to slip down her body. She kicked out of the delicate undergarment, now only clad in the thigh-highs. Then, she stepped close to him again to yank his pants further down, and he stepped out of them, the bulge in his briefs even more prominent.

Amy laughed softly, her hands coming up to slowly undo the buttons on his crisp white shirt. Earlier, he'd already removed the tuxedo jacket and tie, claiming he was uncomfortable. She hurried through the task, and when she had it fully open, she slid her hands into the shirt to slip it off of him. The tall blond man eagerly helped her, then hurriedly rid himself of his briefs.

Adam nearly growled as he suddenly picked her up, his face burrowing into her bare breasts as she clasped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the plush couch nearby, mindful of the belongings some of the women in the bridal party had left there. In one swift move, not caring about the items, he swept them off the couch to the floor, then laid the redhead down on her back. He hovered over her, smiling, loving the feel of her shapely legs still around his waist, then lowered his lips to hers. Their kiss was so deeply passionate, it made his heart skip a beat.

She was moaning softly as he broke the kiss a long moment later, moving his lips over to her neck, the base of her throat. Her hands were in his hair, toying at the tie and suddenly freeing the golden strands from its ponytail. She cupped his beard-covered cheeks, pulling his face toward hers again, her tongue dipping deeply into his mouth.

Adam reached down between them, gripping himself and guiding himself to her entrance. He groaned as the outsides of his fingers found her very wet, and in a swift move, he slipped inside of her slick silkiness. God, she felt good.

"Oh... God..." she moaned, her head snapping back. Her hazel eyes went momentarily unfocused as he pumped slowly at first, then steadily faster. She relaxed but then stiffened alternately as he reached a pounding rhythm.

"You feel _so_ amazingly good," he whispered. He was breathing fast as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, not stopping the thrusts or the pace of them for even a second. He loved it, loved her. He got as deep as possible, hitting her wall and causing her to cry out softly. He could tell after a few minutes that she was growing closer and closer to her orgasm.

Amy's breath was nearly lost. She cried out more loudly as Adam suddenly lowered his head to lick and gently nip at the nipple of her left breast. The feel of him inside of her, rock-hard, his quick and regular thrusts, and now the stimulation of her breast, were all too much for her. It was more pleasure than she could withstand, and she let go and moaned loudly, the orgasm taking over.

The blond man raised his head to gaze down into his wife's ecstatic face, a small smile cocking at his lips. He loved making her feel like this, and as always, it was enough to send him spiraling over as well.

"Sweet Jesus..." he muttered, chasing his words with a growl as he climaxed also, his entire body stiffening as he released himself into her. It went on and on, the pleasure nearly knocking him out, and then finally he relaxed, his breathing returning to its normal pace as she held him down to her, her hand gently stroking his hair.

He didn't want to budge from this spot and would be perfectly happy if they could stay like this for the next hour or two. Yet at the same time, he knew they had to return to their wedding reception downstairs... But they could just lay here holding one another for a few more minutes.

Adam smiled as he lifted his head just enough to peer down into Amy's lovely face. She had a big smile on her face, a look of such satisfaction in her eyes.

"I love you, Mrs. Copeland," the blond man said softly, and the redhead pulled his face to hers to kiss him again.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Thanks to Straight Edge Queen for reviewing the last chapter. ;) The story will definitely be picking up with loads of drama soon!_**

Chris Jericho gazed down into the chocolate-brown eyes of his girlfriend, Trish Stratus. The two were dancing close in one another's arms on the dance floor in the reception hall, where they'd been for the last hour or so. Truth be known, his feet were beginning to hurt, but he knew how much the little blonde bridesmaid loved dancing.

His discomfort was suddenly temporarily forgotten as he caught sight of the couple of the hour returning. The bride and groom had gone missing in action for the better part of at least forty-five minutes. A smirk crossed Chris' lips as he kept his gaze on the two.

"Chris?" Trish's face grew confused, and she reached up to gently touch a lock of his golden-blond hair. "What are you looking at?"

Jericho's smirk deepened, and he gave a nod of his head in the direction in which he was staring. Trish, not exactly the most diplomatic person around, turned to glance over her shoulder and saw Adam and Amy making their way back into the reception hall. Both looked somewhat disheveled, the redhead's hair slightly undone, the Canadian's ponytail gone and his long blond hair loose and mussed. They appeared to be trying their best not to draw attention to themselves as they went right back to the dance floor several feet away.

"Oh... my God," Trish quipped, turning back to eye her boyfriend with amusement. "Those little devils... Couldn't even wait for their wedding night!" Her voice was slightly above a whisper, and a few people close by turned to openly stare at her. She raised a hand to her mouth, as though she'd said too much.

"Why don't we have a little fun with them?" Chris said mischievously. There seemed to be a gleam in his clear blue eyes as he danced the blonde woman through other dancers and over toward the newlyweds.

Adam and Amy seemed to be completely oblivious as they danced in time with the music, the tall blond man's arms securely wrapped around the redhead's narrow waist. The bride's arms were up and clasped around her husband's surgically repaired neck, and they were gazing at one another. But they didn't fool Jericho. He cleared his throat - _loudly_.

The Copelands both looked up simultaneously. Chris didn't fail to miss the slight blush tinging Amy's cheeks bright red. She knew... She knew he and Trish knew what they'd been up to.

"Oh, hey, Chris... Hey, Trish," the tall blond man said. He, on the other hand, wasn't blushing at all.

"Hey... Where've you two been?" Jericho asked, the corner of his mouth arching up in another smirk. He glanced quickly down into Trish's face and saw that his girlfriend was biting her lip in an attempt to keep from laughing. The little blonde diva had never been one to have much of a poker face.

"Nowhere," Adam replied quickly. "Well... _here_."

"Don't hand me that, Junior," the other blond man said. He gestured with one hand toward Jay and Nora, who were dancing clear across the dance floor from all of them. "Those two might be completely in the dark, but we know you snuck out on your own wedding reception." He seemed about to laugh as he continued. "And we _know_ what you were doing."

"Oh, God..." Amy said softly, ducking her head onto Adam's shoulder in embarrassment.

"Was she saying that a lot, Adam?" Chris asked unabashedly, and Trish gave him a punch in the shoulder for his troubles.

"Chris!"

By now, Jericho was laughing softly. He couldn't help himself. Thankfully, Adam wasn't giving him a murderous look so much as a shocked one.

"You horny devil," the shorter man muttered. He gave his friend a smack in the shoulder. "Way to go."

Trish stopped dancing long enough to grab her boyfriend's hand and steer him away. For that, Amy was most glad. She was still burning bright red with embarrassment. She knew someone would end up noticing they were gone. And Adam hadn't bothered to put his ponytail back in, nor had she bothered to try to fix her hair, even though she'd known she'd never be able to put it back the way Dawn Marie had done it.

"Are they gone yet?" she asked, her face still burrowed in his shoulder.

"Yeah, they are."

The redhead reluctantly raised her head and tried to refrain from looking for Trish and Chris. She knew Jericho would probably laugh again, anyway. Damn it, she knew she was being silly, and she was far from a prude or a virgin, but she just couldn't help it.

"God, that was mortifying."

Adam suddenly grinned at her.

"Why?" He moved his face closer to hers, his forest-green eyes fixed on her hazel.

"Just because..."

The blond man moved in even closer to her, laughing softly as he nuzzled her.

"You're so cute," he said softly. "Did you know that?"

She didn't answer him but instead leaned into his touch as though forgetting her embarrassment. God, did she love him. She raised one hand to place it in his long blond hair, caressing the soft golden strands.

"And know this," Adam continued as his lips neared hers. "What happened up there before is _nothing_ compared to what I'm going to do to you later." His eyes sparkled with lust and mischief, his grin widening.

Amy laughed and pulled his head those last few centimeters closer to her, sealing her lips on his in a searing kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Thanks again to Straight Edge Queen for reviewing the last chapter. :)_**

Amy giggled as she and Adam returned to the house. She was just slightly more than tipsy, as after she'd calmed down enough after they'd slipped from their wedding reception, she'd downed a few drinks. It had seemed that liquid courage had more or less brought her back to her own normal self after Chris had admitted to knowing what they'd been up to.

Adam chuckled softly, amused, as he held an arm securely around his new bride after they left the car and made their way up to the front door. She was a little wobbly, and happy drunk.

"Let's dance again, baby," she sang. "Come on!" The redhead spun out of her husband's grasp to grab his hand, and she began to sway. "Whoo! Dance with me!" She shook his arm, swaying some more.

The tall blond man felt his heart flutter with love. She was so darn cute. Drunk or not, she was adorable.

"I have an idea," he said, his free hand digging into the pocket of his jeans. "Why don't we go inside and _then_ dance?" He turned away from his wife long enough to put the key into the lock, and their two dogs began barking up a storm. Unfortunately, they couldn't take a honeymoon because of their demanding, grueling schedules with the WWE. Then, just as he had the door unlocked, he felt Amy stumble. He moved expertly, catching her just in time.

"Whoa... Careful." His emerald eyes were sparkling as he gazed into her beautiful face. Her hazel eyes were fixed intensely on him as she gazed up at him. She clung onto him tightly, but his hold on her waist was strong enough to ensure she wouldn't lose her balance again and fall.

"You're so hot," she said softly, and she began to laugh yet again.

The blond man laughed as well.

"Okay, that does it," he said. "Let's do this the right way." With that, he leaned slightly down to scoop her up in his strong arms, cradling her against his chest. "Come on, Mrs. Copeland, let me carry you over the threshold."

Amy let out a throaty laugh as she clung onto him, her head going back in her hilarity. And come to think of it, she wasn't quite sure what she was laughing at. Her head was spinning around to the point that she felt certain she knew what clothing in a washing machine felt like.

Adam basically ignored Branny and Luger as he kicked the door shut and carried his wife to the bedroom. She definitely needed to lie down.

"Mmm... We're home!" the redhead sang as she glanced around their surroundings. They were in the master bedroom. She loved living here in Florida. She'd grown up in this state. But being here with Adam, the man she loved, was better than anything.

The tall blond man gently laid her down on the bed, not a word leaving his lips as he dimmed the nearby lamp, which had been on thanks to an automatic timer. In a few minutes, the brightness would hurt her head, thanks to all she'd drank at the reception. Silently, he returned to her, and gently, he undid the laces of her clunky black shoes, taking them off and then moving up her body. He unbuttoned, then unzippered her pants, pulling them off so that she was in her lovely white lace thong. His tongue poked out to lick his bottom lip, desire in his eyes. But she didn't seem to be in any shape for the wedding night now. She needed to sleep, because she would probably have a hangover in the morning - and that wasn't exactly good, since they had an early flight for the Backlash pay-per-view.

"Here," he said softly, handing her the delicate white lacy nightgown she'd left on the pillow specially for this night.

Amy giggled as she sat up, pulling her shirt up over her head and hastily removing it.

"Wouldn't you rather me _not_ put that on?"

"Mmm... Don't tease me, woman," he replied, his green eyes drinking her in with desire. She was no longer wearing her white thigh highs, but still donned the bra that perfectly matched the thong.

"Who's teasing?" the redhead asked in a husky voice, a half-smile cocking her lips. "It's our wedding night... Come here." She held her arms open to him, and without more than two seconds worth of hesitation, he was on her, hovering over her, his lips demanding as they sought her own.

Amy sighed in his mouth as she parted her lips farther to allow his hot, wet tongue entrance. She raised her hands to his head, holding him firmly in place as she responded even further. Gently, she nipped on his lower lip, still holding him in place, as though daring him to move away. He didn't, and she dipped her tongue deeply into his mouth, causing him to groan.

The redhead moved her hands lower, to his shoulders, lower still, and toyed with the hem of his shirt. She tugged on it as they continued kissing, a small moan of protest leaving her as she wanted him out of it. In turn, the blond man abruptly pulled away just long enough to yank the shirt up over his head and toss it aside. Afterward, he lowered his head to her again, kissing the breath from her, his own nearly lost as her graceful fingers danced over his bare back.

After a few minutes, he couldn't take it any longer. Breaking the kiss again, he rose to undo his jeans, quickly ridding himself of them. He felt a small smile coming as he eyed Amy, her gaze fixed on the bulge in his briefs. Slowly, the tip of her pink tongue came out to moisten her lower lip. There was a hunger in her hazel eyes that drove him wild. He removed his underwear as well, then lowered back to the bed to kiss her again, her arms encircling his neck as he allowed nearly his full weight to settle on her much smaller body. He lowered his lips down her body, kissing the base of her throat, leaving hot, wet trails down to the tops of her breasts. He moved his hands to her bra, his fingers demanding, and in no time he raised her up enough to undo the delicate garment. At the same time, her small right hand reached down to fondle him, and she gripped his throbbing erection, causing him to growl.

Hungrily, he grabbed her around the waist, turning over and pulling her around so that she was the one on top. She laughed softly as she gazed down into his handsome face, her head lowering soon after to press a passionate kiss to his lips. Their tongues spiraled around one another, engaging in a battle for dominance, and he lowered his hands to push down the thong she still wore.

She moved enough to kick fully out of the undergarment, a soft smile on her beautiful face as she again met his gaze. Then, lowering her head to his again, they kissed, this time more passionately than before. She moaned as he licked her lips, then dipped his tongue into her mouth once again to kiss her so tenderly, with so much heart that she nearly died.

The next thing she knew, she felt his hand between them, then him slipping inside of her. She let out a soft gasp at the feeling of him, though it didn't take long for her to adjust to his size. God, it felt so good. She pushed up onto her knees, beginning to ride him slowly and regularly, then faster. She threw her head back as she increased the pace, loving the feel of Adam's hands caressing her bare sides, stopping to hold her in place, guiding her every movement. He slid one of his large hands up her body, to her breasts, cupping and kneading. A louder moan escaped her at the touch. And then, as he slipped it down lower, she caught his lustful green gaze, and a cry came bubbling up from her lips. He rubbed at her most sensitive area, the combination of the touch as well as his hard shaft inside of her working magic on her senses. She threw her head back as she felt herself coming, a drawn scream emerging from her lips.

"Oh, God... Feels _so_ good! Oh, God... Adam!" She arched her back as she continued to ride him quickly, riding out the orgasm, when she felt yet another one building up.

The blond man couldn't take it any longer. She was beautiful... So very beautiful and sexy, just about the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in the midst of her ecstasy. He groaned as he gave into his own orgasm, letting go and releasing himself into her. It left him nearly breathless.

"Oh... my... God," he moaned when it was over. He turned over onto his side to face her, moving his face to hers, nuzzling her gently, the gesture full of affection.

She pressed a firm kiss to his lips, her tongue swirling around in his mouth to tangle with his own. Her small hands started moving all over him yet again, and he could sense that she wasn't quite through with him for the night.

"Mmm..." He gazed directly into her eyes, amusement gleaming in his own. "... you're not tired yet?"

"Not a bit," she whispered. "I want you. I want _more_."

He smiled, then kissed her again. If she wanted more, than more was what he was going to give her.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Thanks to Straight Edge Queen once again for the last review. :)_**

_April 18, 2003 - Backlash_

Amy was exhausted as she made her way to the backstage area with Lisa Marie Varon. The two had just gotten through what the redhead considered a terrific Women's title match. She'd lost, and the raven-haired woman had retained the championship, and afterward, they'd both been attacked by Molly Holly and Gail Kim, but she considered it a success nonetheless.

"Nora doesn't know her own strength," Amy remarked, one hand pressed against the small of her back. The brunette had tossed her into the turnbuckles - _hard_. She'd sold it well, but it hadn't been difficult, given the force with which she'd been thrown into the corner.

"That's so true," the other diva said, shaking her head. "Good work out there, Amy." Lisa Marie grabbed hold of her arm. "Are you going to be okay?"

Amy nodded.

"I'm fine. Thanks," she said with a smile. She looked up to catch sight of Adam just by gorilla position. Her husband was watching her intently, a small measure of concern on his handsome face. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

The Women's Champion nodded, smiling as she took in the look in her friend's eye. It was beyond obvious how very much Amy adored Adam, and she found it sweet. She offered the tall blond man a smile as she passed him by to make her way back to the women's locker room.

"Hey," he said as his wife came over to him. His hand snaked up to stroke her red locks affectionately. "Great match." He lowered his head to capture her lips, and Amy felt herself melting as they kissed. He still managed to make her go all weak in the knees.

"Thanks," she said with a smile afterward. "No title win again just yet, but hey... I think we did a good job out there."

Adam chuckled.

"You did the good _job_, you mean."

Amy swatted at his chest playfully. Yeah, she _did_ job, but he was right - it was a _good_ one.

He took hold of her hand, entwining his long fingers with hers as they walked together down the hall.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Excited - but a little nervous, I have to admit," the tall blond man responded. "Hell, this is going to be my first match in over a year. How can I _not_ be nervous?"

His wife bit her lip gently as some mischievous thoughts came into her head. She cocked her head and smiled up at him.

"Nervous, huh? Well, I have just the thing for that," she purred. "I'll loosen you up." She tugged him along by the hand, hurrying her step as they continued in the direction of their locker room.

He didn't say a single word, instead opting to eye her with amazement. She'd been absolutely insatiable the last couple of nights - and he loved it.

They made it to the locker room within a moment, and Adam kicked the door shut behind them. Then, grinning, he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her against him. The redhead was more than eager and willing, and she stood on her tiptoes for a better angle at his lips, her arms clasping around his neck. She was tired from her match, and all sweaty and needed a shower, but she wanted to do this for him first.

"Mmm..." the blond man murmured, loving the sensation of her hot, slick tongue prodding into his mouth. He was already turned on and wanting her. He held her firmly against him as they kissed even more passionately.

Amy pulled back after a few minutes, a small, satisfied smile on her lips. She moved one hand around to his face, her forefinger tracing over his cheek and jawline, and then she moved that hand lower, much lower.

The blond man's breath was nearly lost as she touched him so intimately, his eyes closing. And then, he felt her moving down his body, her hands working at the zipper of his jeans. He dared to open his eyes just as she had the pants undone, and she was touching him. She was on her knees, her gaze as gentle as her touch as she whipped him out. His breathing grew heavier, and he waited, the anticipation getting the best of him. And then...

... A knock suddenly sounded on the door at his back. Damn it!

Amy was back up on her feet in a split second, her face looking flustered as she met his green eyes. Talk about rotten timing. Adam looked annoyed, to say the least, as he put himself back in his pants and zippered them up. And he looked uncomfortable, even pained, to say the least.

"Who is it?" he asked, his voice tinged with annoyance. Whoever had had the nerve to interrupt them at such an inopportune moment was going to pay for it.

"Eric Bischoff," came the answer.

The tall blond man faced his wife for a beat, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Then, turning back toward the door and keeping himself mostly hidden behind it, he opened it to the General Manager.

"Yes?" he asked, not masking his impatience.

"Ahh, _there_ you are," the man said, all but ignoring Adam as he caught sight of the redhead just beyond the door. "I need to talk to you in my office - now."

Amy shifted her hazel gaze to her husband's suspicious green eyes. It seemed that the GM wanted to talk to her all the time, and she wondered what this was about. She glanced back at the man and nodded.

"Okay." She inched toward the door, glancing back over her shoulder at her husband. "I'll be back soon. Have a good match if I don't see you beforehand." She placed a quick kiss on his lips, then backed off, giving him an apologetic look before following Bischoff to his office.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Thanks to Straight Edge Queen for the last chapter's review. :)_**

Amy stared at Eric Bischoff with a combination of shock and outrage. She could not believe what she was hearing from the General Manager and was reminded of what a slimy, underhanded creep she'd always thought he was. Now, she knew for sure that she'd indeed been correct in her thinking.

"You can't be serious!" she cried, gesturing wildly with one hand.

"Believe me, Amy - I am _dead_ serious," the man said. He smiled at her tauntingly, happy that there was no way the redhead was going to be able to get out of this. He hadn't forgotten how she'd tried to fuck with the storylines a few months back, and he would be damned if he was going to allow that to stand unanswered.

"But... But you _can't_! You can't expect me to do this!" My God, Amy felt as though she were trapped in the middle of some impossible, albeit horrible dream. This couldn't be happening. She _couldn't_ be having this conversation with Bischoff. It was too crazy! Was it possible that she was actually still at home, in bed, laying beside Adam and dreaming? _'More like having a nightmare_,' she told herself. But it was real.

"That's where you're _wrong_," Eric stated firmly, all traces of amusement suddenly gone from his face. He eyed her seriously, anger clearly beginning to show. "I _expect_ you to do this, and I don't care how much you hate it. This is a _fantastic_ idea, and it's going to happen. And it's going to happen as of... tomorrow's RAW!"

Amy felt sick as she stared at the GM. What in hell had she ever done to deserve this? He was going to force her into a storyline with someone she despised?? She couldn't believe this.

"Damn it, Eric... I won't do it!" She crossed her arms under her breasts in a defensive posture. She had her rights, and she knew how the company operated. She was allowed to object to a storyline or to working with certain people if she felt uncomfortable with it or them.

"No... You're not hearing me," Bischoff said menacingly. "You listen, and listen to me real good, Amy - if you don't do this, your precious husband will _never_ get another shot at the Intercontinental Championship, let alone the World title."

The redhead stared into the man's dark eyes with horror, her heart leaping up into her throat. She couldn't believe this. It felt so surreal, as though it weren't truly happening. The bastard of a General Manager was actually threatening Adam's career. She felt as though the walls were closing in on her, but damn it, she was not going to allow this asshole to fuck with her husband's career, everything he'd worked so very hard for. For God's sake, Adam hadn't even returned to the ring yet after being out fourteen months thanks to a broken neck!

She had no choice and she knew it... And _Bischoff_ knew it. The man smiled smugly at her as he awaited her to respond. She swallowed hard and slowly, very reluctantly, nodded.

"Fine... I'll do it," she said. She felt absolutely sick to her stomach.

"Fantastic," Eric said, that stupid smile plastered to his face. Amy wanted more than anything to just smack it clean off. Instead, she looked up and toward the door. "Is that all?"

"Yes... For _now_. As I said, you can expect this to start taking place as soon as tomorrow. We'll work something out as far as a match goes. But for now, you can leave." The General Manager waved his hand in the air in a dismissive fashion, and Amy was only partly relieved as she slipped out of the room.

She stood just outside the door for a long moment, trying to get her bearings. She was in shock. She couldn't believe it. And then, after a moment, she regained her senses and started the walk down the hallway back to Adam.

She was almost there when she suddenly realized she was being watched. She could feel eyes on her, and as she looked up and over her shoulder, sure enough, that was the case. She scowled with disgust as she caught sight of them. The pair was looking closer than two peas in a pod and extremely taunting as they smiled at her - particularly Matt Hardy. She knew he had to have known what her meeting with Bischoff had been about, and he was enjoying it. His girlfriend, Torrie Wilson, had such a big smile on her face that her dimples were poking through her cheeks.

"Lookin' forward to tomorrow night's RAW, Amy?" the dark-haired man asked. With those words, he burst out in uncontrollable laughter, and the blonde at his side giggled as well.

The redhead rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning back to face forward. She wasn't even going to bother with them. Lord knew, she would have to deal plenty with _him_ before she knew it. Instead of giving them the satisfaction of a response, she hurried her steps and rushed to the locker room, where Adam was waiting.

She came to the door and knocked, hoping she would be able to face him without having to explain. He was nervous enough as it was with his first match back after his neck injury, and this would only aggravate him. Hell, who was she fooling? It would totally infuriate him!

The door opened quickly, and the tall blond man smiled as he held the door open for her, ushering her inside with one hand. He was dressed for his upcoming match, clad in a pair of black tights and boots. She gazed down at the red cast on his left hand, recalling that the stipulation for tonight was that Edge was banned from using it as a weapon in his match against Kane. If he did use it and was caught, he would be suspended.

"Almost time for my match," he announced. He looked as excited as she knew he felt. She couldn't tell him, not now. Now was the absolute wrong time for this kind of news. He seemed excited, but then he suddenly did what Amy hoped he wouldn't and questioned her. "So, what did Bischoff want?"

"Um... Nothing. Not much, just letting me know something about tomorrow night's RAW." She pressed her lips together, inwardly praying that he wouldn't ask her anymore for now. She just wanted him to get through his first match back successfully, and without any additional stress. She could always talk to him later.

"Hmm... Okay," he replied, giving her an odd look. She knew he didn't quite buy her answer. "Well, my match is coming up in a few," he continued, "so I'm heading out to gorilla. Want to come with me?"

The redhead nodded, offering him a smile she didn't feel but had to force. So, with that, she headed back out into the hallway, and her husband followed her out, grabbing his royal blue trench coat.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Thanks once again, Straight Edge Queen, for the last review! :)_**

The ride back to the hotel was fast, but too quiet. Adam was fully aware of his wife's mood, and he decided to question her.

"So, what exactly did Bischoff want to talk to you about?"

Amy stiffened in the passenger's seat. She'd hoped he wouldn't notice her silence, but she must have been crazy to think she could get away with that. He knew her far too well.

"It was about the storyline and tomorrow night," she answered vaguely.

They were just approaching the hotel. Adam quickly located a vacat space in the small parking lot and parked. Not a word was spoken as he undid his seatbelt and exited the car to retrieve their luggage. However, he was full of suspicion and questions. Amy wasn't telling him anything, and he wanted to know what was up.

They started toward the hotel, and once in the lobby, the tall blond man eyed his wife. She was hiding something, all right.

The moment they were inside their hotel room, Adam dropped the bags and faced her. He cornered her, wrapping his arms around her waist securely.

"Okay," he began, looking directly into her hazel eyes. He didn't fail to detect the definite hint of anxiety within. "Now that we're alone, tell me what's going on. You seem upset, and I want to know why."

Amy met his green gaze, her eyes shifting uncomfortably. She knew how much it would upset him. But at the same time, she knew he was going to find out by tomorrow, regardless.

"It's... Oh, God... Adam, Bischoff is making me-" She paused, hoping he wouldn't explode. "You aren't going to be involved in my new storyline after all."

"I guessed that," the Canadian said on a sigh. "I've got a feud with Randy Orton coming up, plus a tag team title run with Chris Benoit." He paused as he felt the redhead's fingers caressing the back of his neck. "So, what is this all about?"

"Adam, you have to promise me you're not going to get too mad."

"Well," the blond man said, "that all depends on what you're about to tell me."

Amy bit her lip, her head ducking at the anxiety she felt.

"Glen and I are going to be in the storyline with someone else... Someone I don't want a thing to do with... Matt," she blurted.

"_What_?!" Adam's emerald eyes widened with shock and rage. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Bischoff was going to have the nerve to put Matt Hardy in a storyline with Amy? And after everything that asshole had done to her? He suddenly saw red and released the diva.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" he roared, his face reddening in anger. He reached up with both hands, tearing at his long golden hair. He could hardly contain his fury as he thought about his wife being put into a storyline with the Hardy bastard. "Did you tell Bischoff that there's no way in _hell_ you're going through with it?"

Amy bit her lip, fear coursing through her. She couldn't tell him... He'd only grow twice as angry, and she didn't want him to know the real reason she'd agreed to working with her miserable, hateful ex-boyfriend.

Slowly, she shook her head.

"You _didn't_?" Adam asked incredulously. He frowned in confusion, wondering what in hell Eric Bischoff had said to scare her into this shit. Because he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, the man said _something_.

Amy swallowed visibly, shaking her head. She came closer to him, her hands reaching for his arm in a frantic gesture for him to understand.

"I... I couldn't. I felt I had no choice," she said wearily.

"Did that son of a bitch threaten you?" Adam demanded, his handsome features sharp with ire.

The redhead ducked her head again, hating this entire situation. She knew he could read her like a book, so she didn't bother with a denial.

"You can say that."

Her husband tore out of her grasp, stalking over toward the window.

"Fuck!"

Adam's hands again came up to tear at his long blond hair, the need to destroy something unbelievably great. He refrained from punching out the window and instead kicked over the desk chair to his left.

"Adam!" Amy yelled. Hurriedly, she approached him again. The last thing he needed was to re-injure his foot, which was still only about a month healed. "Honey, calm down," she begged. Her hands were again on him, soft and gentle as she pulled him toward her. "Let's just forget about this for now... Why don't we instead continue where we were earlier, before the interruption?" She pulled his head down to hers, placing her lips on his and kissed him. Initially, he responded, kissing her back, but soon stiffened, pulling away from her completely.

"I'm sorry, babe," he said softly as he gazed at her. "I'm just not in the mood right now. I'm getting ready for bed." He stalked off to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Amy felt incredibly dejected as she stared at the closed bathroom door. She wanted to just throw herself down on the bed, break down and cry.


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Thanks again to Straight Edge Queen for reviewing the last chapter. ;)_**

_RAW, April 19, 2004_

Adam paced the length of the locker room uncomfortably, his mind focused on one thing only. He couldn't work off the anger and frustration and utter helplessness plaguing him. Nothing could make him feel better - that was, nothing short of taking apart that little prick Eric Bischoff and that worthless asshole Matt Hardy.

Somehow, he knew Matt had wormed his way into Amy's new storyline. How, he didn't know - but he knew how much the General Manager favored the dark-haired man.

The tall blond man glanced down at the watch he was still wearing. He was dressed in street clothes - a pair of worn blue jeans and a white sleeveless undershirt, his outfit for his first segment with Randy Orton. He would be coming out during the self-proclaimed Legend Killer's promo after last night's hardcore match with Mick Foley. That was coming up pretty soon, but first, he had to take care of something - or else it would gnaw away at him all night.

His mind made up, Adam hurried out of his locker room and headed briskly toward another. He hoped the other man was there.

Once at the appropriate locker room, the Canadian steeled himself, then raised his good hand to knock. As the door opened, he tried his best to reign in his temper, but it wasn't easy.

"Hey, man." Glen Jacobs greeted him genially as he stepped back.

The blond man muttered a hello back to the big man and entered.

"I need you to do me a huge favor, Glen - and I hope you'll do it."

The other man eyed his co-worker knowingly and nodded.

"I think I know what's on your mind."

Adam raked a hand through his hair, fisting it as he spoke again.

"I need you to keep an eye on my wife... I don't trust that fucking Matt Hardy as far as I can throw him, and I just... Keep her safe, Glen. Please."

Jacobs nodded easily. He'd thought it odd, to say the least, when he'd learned just the previous night that Hardy would be involved in their new storyline. So far as he'd known prior, the angle would be between himself, Amy and Adam.

"No problem, Adam," he said firmly. "I'll watch out for her. She's a good kid."

"Thank you," the blond man said with relief. He trusted this man and knew he would do everything he could to keep the redhead safe. Unfortunately, he also knew there would be times in the storyline where it would just be Amy and Matt - but Adam knew Glen would do all he could. He offered the larger man his hand.

"I can't thank you enough."

--

Amy wrung her hands nervously. She was in the women's locker room, her stomach bunched up in knots. She could hardly believe her predicament tonight.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up into the kind, warm brown eyes of Gail Kim. The Korean-Canadian diva looked concerned as she put an arm around her. "Don't worry... You won't get hurt out there."

Amy bit her lip. Gail was really nice, but she hadn't been around long enough to know what was really going on. Having only debuted last summer, she knew little or nothing of her history with Matt Hardy. She offered the other woman a weak smile.

And this was how it would be starting tonight - she and Val Venis were scheduled in a mixed tag team match against Gail and Matt. Kane would then come out and go after Val, beating him up to go for Lita. While cornering her in the ring, Kane would soon after be surprised by Matt Hardy, having a change of heart toward his former girlfriend.

She totally hated this and didn't want to go through with it. She let out a resigned sigh as she stepped out of the locker room to go to gorilla. She wanted to wait for her husband, whom she knew had a segment coming up in a few minutes.

Keeping her head down as she walked, the redhead didn't even notice the figure approaching her. She finally looked up as a strong hand reached out and grabbed her. She jumped but then visibly relaxed.

"Adam... You startled me."

"Sorry, honey," the Canadian said. He cocked his head as he gazed down at her with concern. He could clearly read all the nerves and anxiety in his wife's beautiful face. She didn't want to go through with this - and he didn't want her to, either. "Listen, I just got back from talking with Glen." When she raised her gaze to his, he went on. "He's going to make sure that bastard doesn't try anything funny... He'll keep you safe." Adam placed his right hand on her left cheek and lowered his head to hers, kissing her tenderly and taking her breath away.

After a moment, someone alerted the blond man that it was time for him to go out there. Randy Orton was currently in the ring, spouting off about his match the previous night at Backlash. There wasn't anything more Adam could do for Amy at the moment, and he hated that helpless feeling.

"I'll see you in a little while," he said softly. His heart was in his eyes as he backed away toward the curtain and watched her.

The redheaded diva raised a hand to wave to her husband, blowing him a kiss for luck. The moment he was out of her sight, her stomach once again felt all tied in knots.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Thanks to Straight Edge Queen for the last review. :)_**

_May 4, 2004_

"Oh, my God... oh, my God..."

Amy stood there in the bathroom, holding the small box in both hands as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her hazel eyes were full of worry, her stomach performing small flip-flops.

She and Adam were home for the next couple of days until the next houseshow. She thought she'd never been more relieved to be home than when they'd arrived here late last night.

Oh, God... She had to talk to him. He was already in a foul mood these days, thanks to her storyline. She reflected on the interaction she'd had no choice but to do with Matt, and it made her sick to her stomach. She even had to _kiss_ the bastard!

Amy winced, feeling the bile rise up to her throat as she recalled it all. It was disgusting. Adam had even barged into Eric Bischoff's office one night two weeks prior, but to no avail. The GM had merely laughed and told him that his wife had agreed to it, so it was a done deal.

Setting the box down on the the sink, the redhead sucked in a breath and squared her shoulders. She had no choice... She was going back to the living room to tell him.

Adam was relaxing on the couch, the TV on in front of him. Luger, their yellow labrador retriever, was laying down on the floor near his feet while Branny, their toy poodle, was resting on the arm of the couch nearest the Canadian.

The tall blond man looked up as she entered the room, a small smile crossing his handsome face. He cocked his head, a slight look of confusion transforming his features as his wife merely stood there, still as a statue. He also noticed the strange look in her hazel eyes.

"Ames? Baby, what is it?"

Amy came back to her senses, her hands wringing with anxiety. Slowly, she came forward to sit beside him on the couch.

"You look... funny," Adam observed. He raised his left hand, which was now almost fully healed but on which he now wore a small black bandage. Gently, he ran his fingers through her hair as he peered into her pale face.

Steeling herself, the redhead focused her gaze directly on his forest-green eyes.

"There's... something I need to tell you," she said, surprised her voice wasn't the least bit shaky.

The blond man blinked, nodding as he ever so briefly shifted his gaze, then looked right back directly into her eyes.

"Okay..."

Amy took another deep breath and held it for a beat. Then, on her exhale, she continued.

"Adam, I'm late..."

There was no reaction from her husband for a moment, as though it were taking that long for her words to register. Then, his brows arching, green eyes widening slightly, he posed the question.

"'Late'? Amy, are you saying you're-"

"I think I'm pregnant," she replied, nodding. She bit her lip, her gaze never swaying from him to gauge his reaction. "It's been three weeks now, and I'm never late."

The blond man remained silent, a dozen or more thoughts and emotions whirling within him. On one hand, this was truly amazing news. He'd always wanted to be a father, and although he and Amy had just gotten married, this was great. Quickly, he realized she must have conceived on their wedding night. Then, on the other hand, his wife had this ridiculous, moronic storyline. Surely it would no longer continue if she was pregnant... Yet, knowing Bischoff, he would probably give Amy a hard time.

Finally, he spoke, and he could no longer contain the one emotion that overpowered all the rest.

"Oh, my God..."

Amy noted the gleam in the blond man's eyes, the joy that was suddenly so prevalent in his entire face. And then, her breath caught in her throat as he gathered her against him in his strong embrace.

"... This is the most _amazing_ news!" he went on. "A baby... I love you!" He held her back just enough to meet her hazel orbs, nuzzling her with such affection and tenderness that she nearly burst into tears. Then, he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her into oblivion. The redhead melted as she kissed him back, her arms clasping around his neck.

After awhile, they broke the kiss, and Adam took his wife's hand, lacing his fingers through hers.

"Okay... So, it's been three weeks..." He raised their clasped hands, kissing the back of hers. "... Have you gone to the doctor yet?" he questioned. He realized he was suddenly unable to stop smiling.

"No," Amy replied. She seemed much more visibly relaxed as she settled against him, briefly resting her head on his shoulder. "I have a home pregnancy test in the bathroom, but I haven't even used it yet."

"Well, then," the blond man said softly, "I think it's time to use it."


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Thanks again to Straight Edge Queen for the last review. :) As for a separate Torrie/Matt fic, well... nah. It would just be all sorts of badness, since they're so damn creepy in this story (as they were in its predecessor, _I Deserve It_. However, they do have their own little moments in this story coming up in later chapters, so not to worry. ;)_**

_Two Days Later_

Adam sat in the waiting room, thumbing through a magazine. Impatiently, he glanced at his watch, realizing he'd been sitting here for close to an hour. What was taking so long?

He shook his head as he tossed the magazine aside, dismayed that it was for women's fashion. God, he was _really_ out of it.

Amy had taken that home pregnancy test two days earlier, after she'd given him the news. And it had resulted in a positive reading. However, knowing those things were not always fool-proof, she'd promptly called her gynecologist and made an appointment.

The blond man ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He was too nervous to even care that he was in a waiting room of a physician who specialized in female issues. All he could concentrate on was Amy and what the news could be once she emerged from that office.

And then, as though on cue with his thoughts, she came through the door leading out to the waiting room. Adam instantly got to his feet, his heart pounding like mad. He tried to see an answer in her face, but she was unreadable at the moment. She met his eyes and gave a small tilt of her head. He rushed over to her as she paid the receptionist at the front desk.

"Well?" Adam asked. He was almost frantic as they made their way to the exit to leave. However, the redhead didn't utter a syllable.

As they stepped outside in the bright sunshine, the tall blond man felt as though the suspense was killing him. He couldn't take it any longer. All that waiting in the doctor's office and Amy wasn't talking. As she was about to head toward the car, he stopped her by grabbing gentle hold of her arm.

"Come on, talk to me, honey... What happened? What did the doctor tell you?"

The redhead stopped in tracks and gazed up into his eyes. The expression on her face was so serious, Adam's heart just about skipped a couple of beats.

"Well..." She paused, biting her lip and keeping him in suspense a few seconds longer. "... I'm pregnant." A grin finally came to her face, a small, happy laugh accompanying it. "We're gonna have a baby!"

"We're what?" Adam asked. His eyes and entire face brightened as he realized he'd nearly been fooled. He let out a hoot of joy and picked her up, swinging her around and around.

"We're gonna have a baby! Ames, this is awesome!" He stopped swinging her, his neck craning enough so he could claim her lips.

The redhead wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back fervently. God, she loved him. And now, she was having his baby... It was all just _so_ perfect. She couldn't imagine being happier than she was at that very moment, but then thought better of that. No - she would be even more elated when the baby came in mid-January.

She could hardly wait.

It was as though her husband read her mind. As he lowered her to her feet, his emerald-green eyes positively sparkling, he posed the question.

"When is the baby due? How far along are you, babe?" He clasped her small hand in his much larger one, the naked joy more than evident in his handsome face as they began to walk through the parking lot toward their car.

Amy let out a soft laugh. She could hardly believe the situation herself. There was actually a new life growing inside of her. It had worried her like crazy the last couple of days, yet at the same time, it was truly amazing.

"Dr. Winters told me the baby would be due in the middle of January," she explained. "I'm just over three weeks along." She beamed with happiness as she recalled what the doctor had told her. "She said everything looks normal, too, and thank goodness. I have to admit, I was worried."

The tall blond man couldn't stop smiling as they reached the car. He unlocked her door first and opened it for her, his gaze never leaving his wife.

"Awesome," he said. "This is wonderful." As the redhead entered the passenger's side, he closed the door behind her and then went around to the driver's side to let himself in. Once inside, as he and Amy buckled their seatbelts, he faced her again. He was momentarily speechless as he merely eyed her, the soft smile still on his face. Then, shaking his head in amazement, he reached over to place a hand to her still flat stomach.

"Wow," he said softly. He blinked, raising his gaze to meet Amy's, his wife smiling brightly, her hand covering his own. "This is just... wow," he said again, nearly overwhelmed. "I'll tell you this, Ames - this baby is gonna have the best of everything."

The redhead moved her hand, pressing it gently to his stubble-covered cheek. She loved him so much.

"I love you."

He took her hand and kissed the back of it with the fiercest affection.

"I love you, too."


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: Thanks to Straight Edge Queen once again for the last review! :)_**

_RAW - May 10, 2004_

"At least let me go with you for moral support."

Amy gazed up at Adam, a tiny smile gracing her lips at the expression on his face. He was such a sweet, sweet man. The extent of his love for her touched her so profoundly. She reached up and placed her hand to his cheek.

"I love you," she said softly, "but I really think I should do this on my own." She hadn't contacted General Manager Eric Bischoff in the last few days that they'd had off, so the man knew nothing of her condition. So, she'd decided that tonight, she was going to tell him the news, that she was pregnant.

The tall blond man closed his eyes at the feel of her touch. After a beat, he turned his head and kissed her hand that was still on his face.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He worried about her. She had a couple of spots later tonight, one of which wasn't the least bit strenuating, but the other could be risky.

She nodded.

"I'll be fine, Adam." She stood on her tiptoes to embrace her husband, her lips meeting his in a sweet, tender kiss.

Afterward, the blond man shook his head with disapproval.

"I don't like the bump they want you to take tonight."

The redhead cocked her head, meeting his gaze squarely.

"It's not really a 'bump,'" she said. "I'm just supposed to attack Trish after she tricks me." After giving an interview along with Christian and Tyson Tomko, the blonde diva would be feigning concern for Lita and would trick her into thinking Kane was right behind her. Lita, of course, would not find this amusing and would attack Trish out of revenge. "Besides, she knows about the baby, and we've planned out that whole thing. I'll be safe - I promise."

"It _better_ be."

Amy's face broke into a big smile. He was just so cute, and that was no exception when he worried.

"Aww... You are such a great husband - always worrying about me." She wrapped her arms around his neck, twining her fingers through his long blond hair.

"At this point, I think I could make a career out of that. But it's only 'cause I love you," he said coyly.

The redhead tilted her head to one side as she sought his lips for another kiss.

--

Amy bit her lip nervously as she stood just outside of the GM's office for the night. She instinctively knew that Bischoff would be annoyed, but well... That was just too bad. This was _her_ life and Adam's - and _her_ body.

Steeling herself, the diva straightened her shoulders and raised a hand to knock. A quick call by Bischoff urged her to enter, and she did so accordingly.

Eric appeared slightly annoyed to see her. This wasn't lost on her, but she didn't care.

"Oh, it's you," the man said. "What do you want?"

The redhead sucked in a deep breath, annoyance setting in. At the same time, she reminded herself that this man was her boss. And regardless of all else, she had to tell him her news.

"I have to talk to you," she stated.

"Do you?" Eric asked disinterestedly. He sorted through some things on his desk, barely looking up at her. "I've got a lot of work to do - can't this wait?"

Amy rolled her eyes, but the General Manager didn't notice due to the fact that his attention was still averted from her.

"No... I'm afraid it can't."

Bischoff pushed aside the papers he'd been rifling on his desk and let out an audible sigh. He folded his hands on the wood furniture as he again faced her.

"Fine," he said. "What is it?"

The redhead kept her inner strength about her and looked the man directly in the eye.

"I'm pregnant."

Bischoff took mere seconds to react and respond.

"You're what?" Then, before Amy could say it again, he plundered on. "I don't believe this! So, you got yourself pregnant!"

The young woman frowned. Who the _hell_ did this man think he was?

"No, Eric..." she said, not bothering to conceal her annoyance. "... _Adam_ got me pregnant."

The GM smirked.

"Don't try to be cute," he snapped. "This is just great - it's definitely going to put a damper on your storyline."

The redhead continued to glare at him as an idea suddenly struck.

"Unless..." A smile came to Bischoff's face. "... Oh, yes... I just got a brainstorm, and it's brilliant."

As Amy finally decided to take a seat in one of the chairs before his desk, the man began to explain.


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: Thanks again to Straight Edge Queen for the last review. :)_**

Adam looked up at the sound of the locker room door being opened. Amy was back from talking with Bischoff.

"Well? How did it go?" he asked as his wife stepped inside, closing the door behind her. As she then neared him, the blond man frowned. She seemed on the verge of tears.

"What the hell did the bastard say, baby?" He clenched his hands into fists as he obviously knew it wasn't anything good.

Amy approached her husband, throwing herself into his arms. She started crying, unable to hold back, and clutched at him.

"Adam, he... Eric wants to continue the storyline! He wants to turn my pregnancy into a part of it!"

The Canadian frowned as he stared down into her unhappy face.

"He wants to turn it into a love triangle where Lita is pregnant but doesn't know if the baby is Kane's or Matt's!" she moaned. The split second she mentioned that miserable scum ex-boyfriend, she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Oh, he _does_, does he?" Adam said with more than just a little annoyance. He was downright furious at the thought of _his_ baby being mentioned as possibly being Matt's - even if it was just for a storyline. "Well, I'll tell you what - I'm going to have a nice little talk with Mr. General Manager." He released her and turned to leave, but Amy grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Adam, no! I... I can't refuse this storyline." She ducked her head, terrified to look him in the eye. "Bischoff threatened me..."

The tall blond man arched a brow at this revelation.

"What?"

Amy swallowed hard, scared and embarrassed at the same time. She only hoped her husband wouldn't hate her for what she was about to finally tell him.

"When he first told me this storyline would include Matt, he..." She shifted her hazel gaze directly on his green eyes, sorrow and hopelessness overtaking her. "... he threatened to screw with your job if I didn't do it."

"_What_?! What the hell did he say?!" Adam demanded. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and it made his blood boil.

"He said he'd make sure you'd never win the Intercontinental title again, let alone get a shot at the World title... Adam, I-"

"Amy, he said all this to you a month ago, and you never _told_ me?" he interrupted.

She bit her lip, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. She nodded and explained.

"You were having your first match back that night... I didn't want to upset you the night you were having your first match since your neck injury." She looked down and sobbed softly, desperately clutching onto his arm before again throwing herself against his chest. "I'm sorry."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her securely to him. He couldn't believe it... That fucking prick Eric Bischoff! After a moment, he held his wife back to gaze into her eyes.

"Ames, don't cry... I'm not mat at you - at all." He placed a hand under her chin, tipping her face up so their eyes met. Hers were still teary and now bloodshot as well. "I don't blame _you_," he went on. "Eric Bischoff and Matt Hardy are the pieces of shit who are to blame." Somehow, he knew Hardy had to have had a hand in weasling his way into Amy's storyline.

She winced as more fresh tears trickled down her cheeks. God, she _hated_ her career these days!

"Shh..." Adam soothed her, his large hands caressing gently up and down her back. "Sweetie, you're pregnant... You don't need all this stress. I'm going to talk to Bischoff, regardless."

She cast him a terrified look.

"Don't worry... I promise I'll be good." He grasped her hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze before leaving the room.

Amy watched as he slipped through the door, a million fears gripping her.

--

Eric Bischoff smiled broadly at one of the two men present in his office. Their reactions had been interesting, to say the least - well, that of _one_ of the two men in particular.

"She's pregnant?" Matt Hardy echoed the words his boss had just announced, minus the question mark. His head began to spin.

Glen Jacobs sneered at the other man before turning his attention back to the GM.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

"Glen... How can you say that, my man?" Bischoff said with one of his fake smiles. "Trust me - this storyline is going to be as good as gold." He patted the big man on the arm.

Jacobs eyed the hand that was touching him, not a trace of amusement in his face as he shifted his glare to Eric. He had to admit inside, he enjoyed the way the pipsqueak General Manager squirmed and removed his hand.

The loud knock on the door suddenly startled all three men. The GM rolled his eyes with a sigh, wondering who could have enough nerve as to interrupt one of his meetings.

"Come in!"

The door opened, and Adam Copeland stepped in. But before the tall blond man could speak, he caught the obnoxious glare of Matt. The two exchanged angry looks before Adam shifted his angry green eyes toward Eric.

"You and I need to talk," he nearly growled. "_Now_."

Bischoff swallowed hard as he shooed the other two men from the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: Thanks once again to Straight Edge Queen for reviewing! :) Even if no one else is reading this story, I'm so glad you're enjoying it. ;)_**

_RAW - June 14, 2004_

Adam watched from the back in his locker room as his wife's first segment for the night came to a close.

He was burning with anger at the entire thing. Lita and Matt had just concluded a mixed tag team match against Trish Stratus and Christian. A _match_! What the hell was that asshole Eric Bischoff thinking? The redhead was pregnant! Any activity as strenuous as competing in the ring could definitely put the baby at risk! Amy might have agreed to the ridiculous storyline she was in, but physical activity was a whole other story. And she was still in the first trimester - only two months along - which he knew was most risky.

The tall blond man raised his right hand to his head, doing his best to try and refrain from tearing his hair out. Amy had to act all lovey-dovey with Matt, but he could plainly see how much she hated it. The idiot gave his wife a piggyback ride as they 'celebrated' in the ring following their victory against the other 'couple.'

He had half a mind to march out of this locker room and to Bischoff's office. He wanted to grab the little scrawny worm and wring his neck. Who the hell did the GM think he was?! And it seemed as though each and every time Adam had talked to the man, it was for nothing short of wasting his breath. Bischoff didn't care about anything but ratings and notoriety for 'his' show.

Trying to reign in his temper, the tall blond man headed for the door. He decided to go out by gorilla position to wait for Amy to return. That way, he could also keep an eye on Matt Hardy with her as they returned.

Adam's green eyes narrowed as he reached the area. He was just in time to see his wife and her bastard ex making their way past the curtain. Amy looked most displeased as she squirmed and tried to shoulder past Matt. The dark-haired man, however, restrained her by grabbing her arm.

Adam tensed, his hands clenching into fists. He growled as he glared at Matt.

"Let her go, or you'll be sorry."

Matt looked up abruptly, obviously surprised. He had been focused so intensely on the redhead, he hadn't even realized her husband was here. He let go of her arm and steeled himself, his dark eyes hardening.

"I was just trying to talk to her about our next spot... Do you mind?" he snapped.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I _do_," Adam replied, furious. Amy stepped directly over to him, at his side, but instinctively, he positioned his body slightly in front of hers in a protective manner. "I saw you out there, you worthless asshole... You shouldn't have let her go in there at all."

"Hey, it wasn't my idea," the other man said with a careless shrug.

"Fuck you," the blond man muttered in a dangerously low tone. "My wife is pregnant, you moron. And if we find out after tonight the baby's been put in harm's way, it'll be _your_ ass."

Matt kept his glare on that of the other man, swallowing hard. He knew Adam well enough to know he wasn't fooling. If their baby had been damaged in any way, he knew the blond man would hold _him_ responsible.

"Whatever," he replied with a disinterested shrug to counter the intimidation he actually felt. He kept the facade of nonchalance, because he'd be damned if he displayed fear toward the taller man. And with that, the Hardy walked away.

Husband and wife watched as the nuisance in their lives departed. Amy felt Adam's strong arm go around her shoulders, and she snuggled against him gratefully.

He turned her around to face him, nuzzling her tenderly as he lowered his face to hers.

"Are you okay? God, baby, I was _so_ worried."

"I'm fine," she assured him. She sighed deeply, her eyes closing at the sensation of his face gently touching hers. She loved him so much. She had gone in there with Trish, during the match, and they'd talked softly with one another through their long hair. Her friend had assured her she'd do nothing that would be considered strenuous. And basically, the redhead had just gone through the motions.

"Did that bastard hurt you?" Adam asked, his gaze trailing to her arm, where the man had grabbed her. If he had...

"No... Not really," she said, her hazel eyes narrowing and filling with fire. God, how she'd really grown to despise Matt Hardy. She could hardly believe she had ever once loved the man and shared his bed. The mere thought of such memories repulsed her to the point where she felt she could be sick - but that now felt like a lifetime ago. She was so happy she had Adam.

Suddenly brightening, the redhead raised her hands, running her fingers gently through her husband's long blond hair. She met his gorgeous green eyes and smiled.

"God, Adam... Do you know how much I love you?"

Before he could ask, she pulled his head down closer to her, placing her lips on his for a sweet, sweet kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: Thanks to Straight Edge Queen for reviewing the last chapter! :)_**

Amy sat there in the women's locker room, her nerves frazzled. She bit her lip as the camera zoomed out on her, hating her storyline for the umpteenth time.

Her second segment for the night was currently happening. As the camera moved farther away from her, the fans watching RAW on TV at home and on the TitanTron out in the arena, would see that she was holding an _EPT_ pregnancy test.

The storyline in general was making her extremely uncomfortable. After all, she had to pretend to care about Matt and appear to love him. All the while, in reality, the mere thought of him made her sick. She despised the man... She truly did. For every single thing he - along with his slut Torrie Wilson - had put her through, and had done to her husband, he was nothing but scum.

She rose from where she was seated before the lockers and retreated to the bathroom. It was a relief to enter one of the stalls, as she knew the cameraman was leaving immediately after. And so, Amy stood there, the pregnancy test still in one hand as she hugged her arms around herself. She hated this. Pretending her baby was possibly Matt's was making her ill. She still didn't know whether it would be written into the script that it was his or Kane's, but she didn't care. This was _Adam's_ child, and the storyline should have been with _him_.

Amy was relieved that she was locked in a bathroom stall, as her stomach suddenly heaved. As she began to retch over the toilet, she inwardly prayed the cameras went off and away.

--

Adam shook his head at his wife's second segment for the night. He knew Amy had been feeling uneasy, to say the least. She still had one more segment, continuing with this one, with Stacy Keibler. Likewise, he would be competing in a six-man elimination tag match later that evening - teaming with Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit against Evolution's Randy Orton, Batista and Ric Flair.

For now, he was glad he had a free moment. The urge to go to Amy was almost overwhelming. He had to see how she was feeling, and he was hungry, too. He decided he'd corral his wife and make a trip to the catering room.

The blond man left the locker room, already dressed in his tights and boots for his match later, and made his way down the hallway. As he approached the locker room where Amy's segment had just finished being filmed, he saw the cameraman and another guy with some lights leaving the area. That meant the redhead was most likely alone in the room now.

Adam knocked on the door, waiting. No one answered, and as he strained his ears, he couldn't really hear anything telling - as far as he could tell, no one was inside. But his wife _had_ to be there, since she'd just concluded her segment.

Concerned, he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Amy?" He glancd around, seeing the room was empty. And that was when he heard the choking sounds from his left. "Ames?"

A cough was the response he received, and he knew the redhead was in the bathroom beyond, getting sick. Sympathy overtaking him, the blond man headed into the area.

"Ames? Honey, are you okay?" He stood just outside of the stall she was in.

A moment later, the door opened, and his wife, looking miserable, walked out. In one hand, she held the pregnancy test, and she wiped at her mouth with the other.

"Adam..." She winced and crossed over to the small row of sinks to wash her hands and rinse out her mouth.

The tall blond man stood directly behind her, his hand stroking her back gently, filled with tenderness. God, he loved her. The poor thing. She was finally at that point in the pregnancy.

"Morning sickness, huh?"

She reached for a paper towel, shaking her head.

"I'm really not sure," she admitted. "I mean, I haven't had it before, and I just..." An unhappy look crossed her face, and she allowed herself to sink against her husband. "... I feel sick just from my storyline and having to deal with Matt."

Adam caressed her hair, holding her close against him. She was upset, and that made him even _more_ upset.

"I'm keeping my eye on him," the blond man assured her. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead, his large hand stroking her back and long hair. "Don't worry, I'm watching."


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: Thanks to Straight Edge Queen for reviewing the last chapter! :) Sorry for taking awhile to update, but here's the next part. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, though._**

_RAW, June 21, 2004_

Torrie Wilson smirked as she eyed the other woman. They were in the divas' locker room, and all the women present were preparing for the show tonight. Well, _some_ of them, that was - Torrie herself didn't have anything scheduled for that night - not a match, not a promo, not even an appearance. But Amy, of course, had her storyline with Matt. The platinum blonde didn't enjoy that one bit. In fact, she hated that her boyfriend had to play affectionate with the bitch.

Amy got up to leave the room, but Torrie rose to block her way.

"Excuse _you_, Torrie." The redhead glared into her eyes, not in the least bit intimidated. She arched an eyebrow, stretching an arm out in the direction of the doorhandle.

"I want to tell you," the tall blonde said, an unamused look on her own face, "I don't like your storyline with Matt."

"Yeah?" the redhead said. "Well, that makes two of us, because I hate it."

"Yeah? You sure don't look like you hate it when you're sucking face with _my_ man." Torrie's blue eyes remained hard as she fixed them on the slightly shorter woman's hazel.

Amy wanted to puke. Never during this stupid storyline had she 'sucked face' with that bastard. All and any kisses she'd been required to engaged in had been dry, fake kisses on her part. God, she hated Matt.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," the redhead said with disgust. "Now, move out of my way." She pushed Torrie aside slightly, leaving through the door.

Amazingly, the blonde followed her out into the hall.

"I'm warning you," she said. "Ease up on my boyfriend, you bitch!"

Amy turned to face the other woman, her expression beyond annoyed. She despised Torrie Wilson just about as much as she did Matt.

"Go to hell, Torrie," she spat. "In case you are too stupid to remember, I'm married. And I couldn't care less about your precious scumbag Matt Hardy... Or should I say 'Hardly'?"

Torrie's eyes widened in shock. How dare this woman speak to her that way?!

"You know what?" she challenged, one hand going to her hip, head cocking to one side. "You're lucky you're pregnant, otherwise I'd knock your block off!"

The redhead let out a deep, hearty laugh.

"No, the shoe is on the other foot," she countered. "_You're_ lucky I'm pregnant." Then, all traces of amusement left her face as she glared at her nemesis, and she continued on her way down the hallway to her husband's locker room.

Torrie stared after her, a scowl on her face. She'd show Amy... Somehow, someday, when the other woman was least expected it, she would show her.

--

"I'm just sick of it," she told him, ducking her head against his chest.

Adam held her tightly, his touch gentle as he stroked his wife's hair. He wondered if maybe he would have to have another talk with Eric Bischoff.

Torrie, meanwhile, was currently in Matt's locker room. Her hands were clenched into tight fists, her face red with anger.

"I can't _believe_ the way that bitch spoke to me!" she cried.

"It's okay, Tor," the dark-haired man said, hugging her to him. "Don't worry... I'll take care of her - and Adam, too - once and for all."

The blonde woman looked up into his face plaintively.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," Matt admitted, "but when I do, I'll do it. I promise."


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: Thanks again to Straight Edge Queen for the last review! You rock, girlie! ;)_**

_RAW, June 28, 2004_

Amy checked her reflection in the mirror in the women's locker room, satisfied with her appearance. She was clad in all black for the night, which actually went along with her mood.

It was ridiculous... Earlier in the night, she'd been called into yet another meeting with Eric Bischoff. She didn't even have to think about it anymore, it was such a routine thing at this point. She supposed it shouldn't have surprised her, but the General Manager had given her some news that had her even more angry, crestfallen - her storyline with Kane and Matt would be continuing throughout her pregnancy - up until she left for her maternity leave, of course.

The redhead was furious. On top of that, she felt like bursting into tears of frustration and hopelessness. Her hormones were doing quite a number on her, and having to deal with Matt Hardy on a regular basis was certainly not helping matters any.

"Hey, Amy."

She looked up at the sound of Trish Stratus' voice as the blonde entered the locker room. Her friend smiled warmly as she came to stand beside her by the vanity mirror.

"Hey, Trish." The redhead's smile was brief, her gaze dropping somewhat.

"It's all still getting to you, huh?" Trish said, sympathy in her brown eyes.

Amy nodded. She took a deep breath and quietly explained.

"I... I can't get out of this crap," she complained. She shook her head, the misery plenty evident in her face. "I feel like I'm... trapped. I hate it, Trish. I really, really _hate_ it!"

The little blonde placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. She knew how unhappy Amy had been in this company lately, thanks to being forced to work with that asshole Matt Hardy. In the brief spot they'd done some weeks back, she'd tried her best to be supportive and comforting to the other woman.

Amy ducked her head again, the feeling of nausea coming over her in droves. God, she hated morning sickness... It was the one thing she hated about being pregnant. Her stomach lurched, and she wasn't quite certain if it was just morning sickness that was getting to her right now.

"Ugh... Excuse me, Trish."

The redhead rushed from the room, one hand flying up to her mouth. She sincerely hoped she would make it to the ladies' room before she threw up.

"Amy!"

She looked up helplessly at the sound of the voice, spotting her husband slightly down the hall, on his way to her. Instead of responding or approaching him, she ducked away and ran in the direction of the bathroom. She hoped Adam would get the message and not take her disregard of him the wrong way.

She rushed into a stall, raised the seat of the toilet and purged her stomach of its contents. The nausea continued on and on until she was finally dry-heaving. God, she felt so horrible.

Finally, she began to feel more normal again. Slowly, she exited to the bank of sinks and washed out her mouth. Afterward, she snatched up some paper towels and thought about Adam, who was no doubt waiting for her out in the hallway.

Tonight was going to be even more disgusting for her during her segment in the ring. She only hoped her stomach would hold up on her, though it wouldn't be an easy feat. Matt was going to propose due to her pregnancy now being known. What a sickening concept, even if for just a storyline.

When she was finally ready to leave the restroom, she took a deep breath to brace herself. She hadn't yet told Adam about the latest meeting with Bischoff. As she left the room, she decided now was as good a time as any to enlighten him on it.

"Ames... There you are..." the tall blond man said as she stepped out. "... Aww, baby..." He was at her side in an instant, his strong arms encircling her waist as he drew her near. "... Morning sickness again?" His lips were in her hair, and he kissed her head with the gentlest, sweetest tenderness.

"Yes... No... I don't know," she answered.

The Canadian didn't fail to detect all of the anxiety in his wife's voice. She sounded... miserable. Holding her back slightly, his hands coming up to gently grip her shoulders, his green eyes met her hazel.

"Oh, God... What is it, honey? What happened now?" His gut clenched up, for he knew that whatever was troubling her, it had everything to do with Matt Hardy, Eric Bischoff and her storyline - as usual.

"I had another meeting with Eric earlier," she explained. She had to avert her gaze from his solemn forest-green eyes, as she knew those beautiful orbs would very quickly become filled with rage. "He told me the storyline... It's going to continue throughout my entire pregnancy until I go on maternity leave."

Adam blinked, absorbing her words, and intense anger filled him. He had to acknowledge, however, that the redhead's revelation was really no surprise at all. Hell, at this rate, he wouldn't put it past Bischoff to have their baby in the storyline once he or she was born!

"What a damn prick," he muttered. He could feel his blood pressure rising, and he wanted badly to march into the GM's office and punch his lights out. Things had just gone way too far, and it definitely wasn't a good idea for Amy to be anywhere near the ring or even ringside area while she was pregnant.

Suddenly, Adam released hold of his wife.

"Go back to my locker room.," he ordered.

"Adam, what are you-"

"Shh... Go." With that, he walked briskly toward the direction of Eric Bischoff's office for the night.


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: Thanks again to Straight Edge Queen for reviewing the last chapter. :)_**

Adam hadn't said much as they'd made their way back home, and instead of talking, he concentrated on the road and on his driving. It had been a long, tedious ride, and she wished they could have taken a plane, but due to her pregnancy, her doctor had advised against that.

Amy glanced at her husband silently, her head swarming with questions. He obviously didn't want to talk, and so, she didn't press him. But what had happened earlier that night, when Adam had gone to Eric Bischoff's office? He hadn't told her a thing, and she was beginning to think that was unfair. Surely, he _had_ to know she was practically dying of curiosity by now.

As they finally arrived back to Tampa, the redhead straightened up in her seat from her slumped position. She was tired and had to pee, but she was beginning to get upset. Thankfully, they were almost home.

The blond man remained eerily, uncharacteristically silent as he turned the car up their street, quickly reaching their house. He pulled the vehicle into the driveway, parked methodically and then undid his seatbelt and exited. As Amy left the passenger's side, Adam retrieved their belongings from the trunk. He couldn't stop thinking about it, about the conversation he'd had with the RAW General Manager earlier that night. His head was pretty much buzzing with the memory of it.

'_I want this storyline to end - _soon,' _he said firmly, his voice unwavering as he glared down into the little twerp's beady eyes. He didn't give a damn about any threats Bischoff might hurl his way - not this time._

_Eric merely laughed mockingly. After a full minute, he shook his head and responded._

_'I'm afraid it's not going to work that way, Adam... Let's just say your wife made a deal with the devil, so to speak...'_

_The Canadian had to refrain from sarcastic laughter. Bischoff was likening himself to "the devil," when, in reality, the General Manager was nothing short of a pesky fly buzzing around their lives and careers._

_'I don't give a shit about what you say,' he muttered. 'There is no way in_ hell _I'm going to allow you to play with my wife like this and keep her in this storyline with Hardy through her entire pregnancy!'_

_'Shut up, Copeland!' Eric suddenly shouted. He even pointed a finger right in the blond man's angry face. 'You want to play hardball with me?' He laughed evilly before continuing. 'You don't want to do that... No... You don't know who you're messing with. Remember me? Hmm?' Bischoff waved a hand in front of Adam's face as though he wasn't looking at him. 'I'm Eric Bischoff... I was at one time the President of WCW? Are you familiar with my history at that company?'_

_'Yeah,' the tall blond man replied with disgust, 'you ran that place into the ground.'_

_The GM scowled at the younger man but went on, a grin slowly spreading on his face_.

_'I'm the man who fired guys like you when they were injured - via FedEx. I got rid of the deadweight and all the troublemakers, and I did it when they were out with unfortunate injuries_.'

_Adam's frown deepened as he caught the man's meaning crystal clear. Since he'd been back - or about to be back after his neck injury, he definitely seemed pretty injury-prone. Obviously, Eric Bischoff was issuing a not-so-veiled threat. Hell... One thing he definitely_ didn't _want to happen was to lose his job. The fucking bastard... He knew Eric would make good on his promise, too. He wondered if he could go over the General Manager's head and just talk to Vince McMahon. The Chairman of the WWE couldn't possibly know about Bischoff's tyranny. If he did, the man probably wouldn't have a job_.

Amy seemed to linger off to the side as he tugged both their luggage toward the door. He gave her a sideways glance as he released the handle of his wheeled suitcase to reach for his keys. Inside, Luger and Branny were going nuts, but he knew a friend of theirs from a few doors down had taken good care of them while they'd been gone.

The moment Adam had the door unlocked, the redhead shouldered past him, the dogs jumping up on her. She winced and didn't speak a word to her husband as she made a brisk beeline for the living room. Once there, she plopped herself down on the couch and slid her shoes off.

Adam lugged their bags inside, all the while trying to keep Branny in the house with one of his long legs. The tiny poodle was jumping up on him, excited he was home. He pulled the luggage into the hallway just outside the living room, his gaze traveling over to Amy. She was seated on the couch, her shoes off and near her feet, Luger sitting before her, his burly head in her lap. She was absently stroking the dog's head while her own head was down.

He frowned. She looked upset, lost in whatever thoughts were running through her mind. He supposed it was the usual stuff, but he decided to go to her and offer her some comfort. Abandoning the bags, he strolled directly to her, and Branny barked as he chased at his heels.

"Ames?" He stopped when he was standing directly over her, his gaze soft as he fixed it on her.

She didn't look up, just continued stroking Luger's head and ears.

Adam couldn't even get a good look at her expression. However, he sensed that she was saddened about something.

"Amy? Look at me."

"Leave me alone, Adam," she murmured, looking up into his face. He winced at the look in her eyes. He'd been wrong - she didn't appear to be sad after all, but angry. He wondered why.

"What?" He sighed and knelt down before her, his hand coming up to lay on her knee. "What's wrong? Talk to me, baby."

She eyed him again, only this time all the hurt was clearly evident in her hazel orbs.

"What's wrong?" she echoed. "What's wrong? Adam, you didn't say one word to me the entire ride home, and you ask me what's wrong?" Angrily, hurt, she shook her head and shook him off, rising from the couch to leave and go to the bedroom. All she wanted to do was go to the bathroom, get washed up and ready for bed, anyhow.

The tall blond man stood back up, turning around in time to catch her hurrying down the hall. He mentally cursed himself as he started to follow her.

"Amy... Come on. Just because I wasn't talkative - that _can't_ be the reason you're so upset!" But then, as soon as the words left his lips, he regretted them. After all, the redhead was pregnant. Her hormones were doing a number on her on a daily basis to the point that she would cry over anything. It didn't bother him, but it threw him off at times because her emotions could be so unpredictable these days. He felt rotten as he made his way to her in the master bedroom.

He found her lying on her side on her side of their bed, her back toward him. He found it almost hard to believe he was actually in the doghouse just for his silence during their trip home, but damn it, he was going to make it up to her.

Slowly, he entered the room, his gaze never leaving her, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Silently, he removed his shoes, then slid over, moving closer to her body and putting his arms around her form. He cuddled and spooned against her comfortably, noting with dismay the way she stiffened for a beat. Thankfully, she relaxed again pretty quickly.

"Come on, Amy Copeland... Talk to me. What's bothering you?" He pressed his cheek against hers, nuzzling her affectionately.

Amy's breath caught in her throat at the gesture, the emotions doing battle inside of her. She was angry and upset, but the feel of his warm breath on her cheek was getting to her. She could almost feel the tears coming. She sighed and finally spoke.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"Honey, I talk to you," the blond man protested. He ran his hand gently up and down her arm in a soothing manner.

She pulled out of his embrace and pushed herself to a slightly sitting position, turning somewhat to look up into his handsome but perplexed face.

"That's not what I mean," she said with a small pout. "Why didn't you talk to me tonight? About what happened when you went to talk to Eric... Damn it, Adam, I have a right to know. It affects me, and even if it doesn't, you're my husband, so it _still_ affects me."

The Canadian sat up a little, his nerves now gripping him. He raked a hand through his long golden hair and tried to avoid her beautiful eyes.

"_That's_ why you're upset?" Inwardly, he was feeling nervous. Damn it, he didn't want to have to tell her about this - especially now.

"Yeah," she said, a look of hurt so evident in her eyes that it hurt his heart. "Why won't you tell me what happened?"

He swallowed hard, feeling strangely guilty.

"Amy..." He sighed as he reached for her, but she pulled away. He knew he had no choice but to tell her the truth. "... Okay. I didn't want to upset you, but..." He ran his hand through his hair again and continued. "... Bischoff threatened my job."

Amy's eyes filled with alarm.

"Again?"

"Yeah, again... Only this time, he said that if you didn't do this, and should I get injured, he would FedEx me my walking papers." He grew angry just remembering this, but it was even worse verbalizing it to his already emotional, pregnant wife.

"That bastard!" She grew suddenly furious, her soft features hardening at his words. Just as quickly as that fierce anger came, the tears started.

"Aww, baby... See, this is why I didn't want to tell you," Adam said softly, his hands gentle as they reached for her. He pulled her to him and held her in his arms, laying them both back down. Her head was suddenly on his chest, and he could feel her tears moistening his shirt. "Shh... I love you."

Amy melted against him, and any resolve she'd previously felt began slipping away. She cuddled against him, shifting slightly to raise enough to gaze down into his eyes, the emotion still getting the better of her. God, she loved him. She lowered herself so that her face was just hovering above his, and she whispered her emotion-filled response.

"I love you, too." Then, she touched her lips to his, kissing him gently at first but then grew more passionate and even demanding. She felt almost relieved as he instantly responded, one of his arms banding around her, his other hand coming up to press gently against her cheek, wiping away her tears and then sliding into her hair as they kissed.

Adam suddenly strained as she raised her head from his, words softly bubbling from her lips. He was filled with the fiercest tenderness as he listened to her.

"Adam... Make love to me."

He pulled her back down to him, more than happy to oblige. Their lips met again.


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: Thanks to Straight Edge Queen and Medieval Mystic for reviewing the last chapter! :) Apologies for the delay in updates; I've been busy these last 3 weeks with a new temp job. But I'm back and I'll be sure to update more regularly again. Enjoy!_**

_RAW, July 5, 2004_

Adam was wound up about as tightly as a spring as he stepped out of his locker room. He balled both hands into fists, his stomach churning with that all too familiar anger he typically felt these days.

Amy was so unhappy. That was yet another familiar theme lately, and he knew it couldn't be good for the baby. Damn it, a pregnant woman shouldn't have to be so depressed all the time! The redhead was tired a lot of the time, gloomy and just generally not her normal self. And it was all due to two assholes - Eric Bischoff and Matt Hardy.

Since the prior week, they hadn't again discussed the General Manager's threat. The truth was, the blond man couldn't even bring himself to really think about it. When he did, it angered the hell out of him, yet at the same time, it downright scared him as well.

Adam decided to go to catering. He needed a long drink of cold water. Besides, he was also a bit hungry. Maybe some food would calm his nerves a little. Damn it, he was beginning to wish that he and Amy had stayed on SmackDown and never come to RAW.

"Hey, look who's here," a familiar voice spoke.

Adam really wasn't in the mood, but he nodded in the appropriate direction.

"What's up, Junior?" Chris Jericho asked in a friendly tone. He, Trish Stratus and Nora Greenwald were sitting together at a table.

"Not much," the tall Canadian muttered in response.

"Join us for awhile," Nora said, gesturing to the seat next to her.

Reluctantly, Adam held up a hand to retrieve some food and a bottle of water. Afterward, he crossed over to the table at which his friends were and sat down.

"How's Jay?" he asked Nora. His best friend had noticed bad pains in his back following a cage match against Chris little more than a month ago. The tall blond man had been making sure to call Jay several times per week, and the other man was taking it easy for a few months due to bulging discs that had been discovered upon his visit to the doctor. Adam hadn't spoken to him in three days.

"Oh, you know him," the brunette said. "He's a terrible patient - a baby. But he'll be all right."

"Yeah," the tall blond man mumbled. He pushed his plastic fork around in the food on his plate distractedly. It wasn't that he didn't care to hear about Jay, but he just couldn't help it.

Trish bit her lip and exchanged glances with Nora and then Chris before speaking.

"Hey, how is Amy? I know she wasn't feeling well the other day, and..." She gave a slight shrug of one shoulder. "... You know."

"She's been better," he replied bitterly. "It's been really hard for her." In actuality, it had been tough for _both_ of them, but he didn't utter a word of that aloud. He didn't want his friends to know that Bischoff had threatened his job depending on how long his wife did her storyline.

"Well, hang in there, Junior," Jericho said, and Adam looked sharply up at him. It was as though the other man knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Yeah."

Nora leaned in closer to him as she posed the question that was on everyone's minds.

"How's the baby?"

Adam fiddled with the cap of his water bottle.

"Well, the last time she saw the doctor, everything was fine." A veil crossed over his eyes as a frown came to his face. "But now... I don't know," he admitted with a sigh. He ran his free hand over his face, gaze downcast. He shook his head and continued. "Amy is so stressed out all the time. She's miserable here at work lately, and I... I just don't know," he added helplessly.

Trish reached out and placed a sympathetic hand on his arm. He met her gaze and saw concern in her brown eyes.

"If there's anything we can do..."

Adam shook his head, though he was grateful for her words and grateful toward all three for their kindness and friendship. Then, abruptly, he stood up, gathering his plate and water.

"Thanks... I've gotta..." His words trailed off as he retreated toward the doorway. "I'll see you all later."

Trish, Chris and Nora all exchanged concerned glances.


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N: Thanks to Straight Edge Queen for reviewing the last chapter! :)_**

_Vengeance, July 11, 2004_

Adam couldn't believe it, but apparently, it was true. He couldn't imagine why it would be happening at all, much less tonight, but it was - he would be winning the Intercontinental championship off Randy Orton tonight.

Eric Bischoff had told him just earlier in the night, although he'd seemed reluctant and annoyed. That news had raised the blond man's brows. Why the sudden change of heart? He didn't bother asking Eric that question.

Now, as he sat in his locker room, already dressed and ready for his match, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Adam!"

The blond man was very surprised by the voice on the other end.

"Stephanie! How are you?"

"I'm doing great. I hope you're excited about your match for tonight," the brunette plundered on. "I pulled a few strings with Dad, and that's why you're getting the title."

The Canadian's brows rose.

"_You_ are responsible for that? Stephanie, I don't know how to thank you!" Damn, he missed working for the woman. She was great. She'd been a true friend to himself as well as Amy when they'd been part of the SmackDown roster, and that was no different today.

"No need for thanks," Stephanie replied. "You deserve this, especially after everything you and Amy have been through these last few months. Adam, how _is_ Amy?"

The tall blond man sighed as he went into the latest news. He spoke with the youngest McMahon for a few minutes more until he had to hang up. He had to stop by the women's locker room to see Amy - to tell her about Stephanie's call and to see how she was holding up.

When he reached the locker room and knocked, to his dismay, the door was answered by Torrie Wilson. Matt Hardy's tall, platinum blonde girlfriend wrinkled her nose in distaste at him.

"May I help you?"

"Not really," Adam replied coolly. "I'm here to see my wife."

Torrie scoffed at the obviousness of his statement. Amy was indeed in the room, but she couldn't care less.

"Like I should care," she said snottily. She sauntered away from the doorway, pushing past Stacy Keibler, who was nearby.

Reluctantly, Adam poked his head into the slightly open doorway. He caught sight of the redhead, who'd realized he was there and was glaring openly at Torrie as she made her way toward him.

"Hi, baby." A smile came to her face as she stepped out into the hallway with him, and the tall blond was grateful for that.

"Hey," he replied, smiling. He dipped his head to kiss her, his hand reaching for hers simultaneously. As his lips came to rest softly on hers, he laced his fingers through hers, rubbing her hand with the pad of his thumb.

Afterward, he eyed her from head-to-toe, marveling at just how gorgeous she looked. She was wearing tight black pants and a tight hot pink and black top, form-fitting and sexy, although not all that revealing. It wouldn't be long before she was too big to wear stuff like this.

"You look... mmm," he murmured, his other hand coming up to play with the few wispy strands of her bangs. She had some of her hair pinned back by barrettes, the rest hanging soft and loose down her back. "... absolutely scrumptious."

Amy laughed softly, pleasant chills running up her spine. She loved the way he made her feel - so very good and beautiful... and loved. And she loved him so much.

"So do you," she observed. He was donning his newest pair of tights. They were black and didn't leave much to the imagination.

Adam gave her hand a small squeeze, his heart in his eyes as he gazed at her.

"Your segment is coming up soon since Glen's match is next. Baby... How are you feeling?"

The redhead suddenly looked sad as she lowered her gaze.

"Ill be okay," she replied evenly. "I trust Glen. As for the other stuff, I'll deal with it." She swallowed visibly, then gave a slight shrug. "What else can I do?" she asked rhetorically.

Damn it... She looked so sad now. Adam hated that - but then he knew that his news would cheer her up. He thought he should spill the beans right then and tell her - but then he thought better of it. He would keep quiet and let her watch his match and find out for herself. It would be a nice surprise.

"I'll be watching you, baby. And listen - you watch my match later, okay?"

Amy met her husband's brilliant green eyes.

"I _always_ watch your matches - you know that."

He smiled.

"Good." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then kissed her hand that was still clasped in his. "You better get to gorilla."

The redhead nodded. God, how she loved him.


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N: Thanks to Straight Edge Queen as always for reviewing the last chapter! ;)_**

Amy shuddered as she recalled the segment she'd done only a short time earlier. She hated this ridiculous interaction. Why would the fans even buy a Lita and Matt Hardy reunion now, after he'd been such a bastard toward her for so long? She hadn't minded the part of the segment involving Glen Jacobs - but that had been out in the ring, where the big man had been able to keep an eye on both of them. Backstage had been a different story. She knew she wasn't the best actress, but damn it, she'd had to feign concern and care for Matt. And he'd done the same for her for the sake of the storyline, insisting she stay away from the ring and the physical action due to her pregnancy.

The redhead pushed all that from her mind as she watched her husband's match. Adam was facing Randy Orton for the Intercontinental championship. While she knew there was no way he would be winning, damn how she wished she could be out there in his corner, rooting him on. It was too strange... After SmackDown, and after the tall blond man had run out to her aid during the Highlight Reel when Matt had appeared to bother her several months back, there had never been any explanation... No explanation had been made at all, or any closure given to the Lita and Edge relationship, and that disturbed her like she couldn't believe.

She settled into the plush leather couch as she continued to watch the match. Adam and Randy worked damn well together, and she thought this was very probably going to be the match of the night.

After several minutes, the redhead realized she was thirsty. She wanted to go and grab herself a bottle of water, yet at the same time, she didn't want to budge from her spot. She didn't want to miss a second of her husband's match.

Amy sat there, rapt, ignoring the slight parchness of her tongue, when she got the surprise and shock of her life - Edge hit the spear on the self-proclaimed Legend Killer and got the three-count! The Canadian was the new Intercontinental champion!

"My God!" she exclaimed, a happy grin coming to her face in an instant. She couldn't believe it. How had this happened? How could it be possible? There was no way in hell that Eric Bischoff would have come up with such an idea. And she wondered why Adam hadn't told her he would be winning - because certainly, _he_ knew beforehand! Though she reminded herself that the very first time he'd won the title, it had been a complete surprise and a last second decision.

This was wonderful! She felt her heart bursting with joy and love for the blond man, her spirits soaring. She was in a great mood all of a sudden. She watched his celebration in the ring as he showed the gold to the crowd, his hand up and displaying all five fingers - yes, he was the IC champ for the fifth time - and she couldn't be happier. She rose and headed for the door, her gaze following back toward the television monitor as she edged her way out. She was going to meet him at Gorilla.

Not two minutes after she arrived there, he appeared beyond the curtain, sweaty, his long blond hair soft and flowing, the gold belt strung over his houlder. His gaze found her in an instant, and that amazing grin made her just about melt.

Amy let out a small, soft laugh as she rushed to him, the tall blond man sweeping her up into his arms. He hugged her, swinging her a little before he set her back on her feet.

"I did it," he said breathlessly, then his lips sought hers.

She cupped her hand against his cheek, savoring the feel and taste of his lips and tongue. The moment the kiss broke, she spoke, keeping his face close to hers.

"Yes, baby - you did it! But I don't believe it! You didn't tell me you were winning the title!" she chastised playfully.

"I didn't know until earlier myself," he explained. They clasped hands as they began to walk toward his locker room. "And I wanted to keep it a surprise to cheer you up."

"Well, it worked," she laughed.

He grinned.

"I knew it would."

By now, they'd reached the blond man's locker room. The moment they entered, Adam had hardly just put his newly won, shiny gold belt down before Amy was all over him, one of her small hands roaming his body as she used the other to pull his head down to hers for a passionate, demanding kiss.

The Canadian kissed her back with an intense fervor, noting how, in seconds, he was already hard. God, he wanted her.

The redhead practically purred as she felt him throbbing against her, his desire all too evident.

"Mmm... I want you, Adam. That's how I want to celebrate."

He chuckled softly as he gazed down into her warm hazel eyes, which had grown hot with lust. In a haste, he began to strip her of her shirt, plucking the bra from her as well. At the same time, her hands were fumbling with the waistband of his tights, her fingers brushing over his hard-on in the process and causing him to moan loudly.

In no time, he had her pants off as well, and the moment she kicked them away, he hooked his thumbs into her panties and slid them down. His fingers sought her, finding her very wet, and he moaned yet again.

Merely freeing himself, he gently pushed her up against the wall, leaning down somewhat to her level, and guided his way to her entrance. With a single thrust, he slid inside, his breath leaving him in a hurry.

Amy moaned at the sensation, her head spinning with pleasure as he easily and effortlessly pushed in and out of her. Her hormones were skyrocketing lately, so, if anything, sex had gotten even better for her - and it had always been so amazing with Adam to begin with.

It didn't take longer than a few minutes before the redhead felt those delicious stirrings of orgasm hitting her. Colors swam behind her eyelids as she gave in, letting out a cry as she came.

The blond man was dripping with sweat as he grunted, thrusting even faster so as to keep her pleasure going and to reach his own utmost peak. It was so intense, he felt as though he might pass out. Then, finally, he swore through his clenched teeth and let go, spilling himself into her.

Exhausted, Adam lowered his head onto Amy's breasts, his breath still coming in short, fast gasps. He smiled, fully sated, as he felt his wife's hands caressing his sweaty blond hair.

She pulled his head up just enough to meet his lips with her own. Following the tender kiss, they gazed into one another's eyes, no words necessary. All the love they held for each other was clearly shining through.


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N: Thanks again to Straight Edge Queen for reviewing the last chapter! :)_**

_August 12, 2004_

Amy smiled, her breath held in anticipation as the doctor administered to her. She shifted her hazel gaze to Adam's handsome face before looking back at the monitor. She was getting another ultrasound, and the physician had just assured them that everything looked great, and that the pregnancy was progressing like normal.

_Thank God_, she'd thought. With all the stress she dealt with these last few months, she'd been so worried that something might go wrong.

"I can tell you what you're having if you want," Dr. Winters said, her eyes scanning the face of her patient and then her husband in turn.

The tall blond man eyed her questioningly, knowing that, sometimes in these instances, one-half of the couple wanted to know the sex of their unborn baby while the other half didn't.

Instantly, Amy knew what Adam was thinking. She nodded as she reluctantly shifted her gaze from him to the doctor.

"All right..."

"Quite clearly," Dr. Winters began, "you're having a boy."

The redhead's breath caught in her throat at the revelation. Over the last four months, she hadn't really thought of the sex of their child, only caring for the baby to be healthy. Adam, onthe other hand, had actually expressed more of a desire for a little girl he could pamper and spoil rotten. Amy suspected her husband really wanted a 'Daddy's Girl.'

"A boy?" the blond man said. Then, his voice grew softer as he spoke again, this time his words a statement rather than a question. "A boy... wow."

Irrationally, Amy grew slightly worried. She reached up for his hand as his green eyes fixed on the monitor.

"Adam, I... I'm sorry," she murmured, causing him to look sharply back at her. A perplexed look took hold of his handsome features as she continued. "I know you wanted a girl." Then, the redhead suddenly wondered _why_ she was apologizing. After all, it was the man's sperm that determined the sex of a baby.

"Baby, don't be silly," he chastised gently. He chuckled as he leaned down to embrace his wife. He couldn't believe how happy he was, and it was all due to this amazing, incredible woman. Beaming, he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"You mean you're not upset?" Amy asked, uncertainty clouding her lovely features as he pulled back.

"Of course not, Ames," he replied with a smile. "This is great news... Wow, a boy. We're having a son!"

The redhead laughed softly, relieved that he was so happy. She felt kind of silly for her irrational fears of him being upset.

"Congratulations," Dr. Winters declared, her face bright with happiness for the couple. This was exactly why she'd chosen her profession. She loved delivering such wonderful news, not to mention the tiny bundles of joy themselves.

"This kid's gonna have the best of everything," Adam said, his emerald orbs sparkling as he squarely met Amy's hazel. "But more important than all of that, he's gonna have more love than he can handle!"

The diva's heart swelled and just about burst with the extent of joy she felt. This was absolutely perfect. It was only a shame she couldn't be as excited about her career. However, knowing that now was not the time to dwell over such unpleasantries, she pushed those thoughts from her mind. Instead, she threw her arms around Adam's neck, reveling in the news about the baby.


	28. Chapter 28

**_A/N: Thanks to Straight Edge Queen for the last review. Hope you're enjoying the holidays! ;)_**

_August 15, 2004 - SummerSlam_

"Thank _God_ you're losing tonight!"

Matt looked over at Torrie sharply. It seemed an odd statement coming from his girlfriend, as she knew how much he hated losing his matches. Yet, the elder Hardy knew how very much the platinum blonde hated his storyline. If Matt didn't know better, he could swear that Torrie was jealous that he was working onscreen with Amy again. Not to mention, the Matt and Lita thing was all about love and romance, plus his character had proposed marriage to the redhead. As for his match later that night, he would be facing Kane, and the winner would have the honor of marrying the pregnant Lita. Despite a DNA test determining that the Big Red Monster was supposed to be the child's father, Matt Hardy the character _still_ wanted to marry Lita, raise the baby as his own and be a family. For some reason, the dark-haired man wished the child in the storyline was _his_. That would just be added salt in the wound Adam Copeland no doubt felt, since that bitch Amy _was_ carrying _his_ baby.

He offered Torrie a cross between a crooked grin and a smirk.

"Gloat, why don't you?"

"I didn't mean..." The blonde's blue eyes widened for a beat. "... You _know_ what I mean. Matt, why'd you have to end up in a storyline with _her_?" She took hold of his right arm, nearly squeezing the bicep, and batted her long, heavily mascaraed eyelashes at him. "We should've been paired up onscreen again - just like on SmackDown." The truth was, Torrie really missed those days. She hadn't had too many matches since she'd moved over to the RAW roster, but when she _did_ wrestle, she seemed to get buried. So far, she'd been in the ring with Women's Champion Molly Holly, Gail Kim and Trish Stratus. The one match she'd had against Molly had been a non-title, and like Trish had done to her in their two matches thus far, the brunette had basically made a fool of her. Gail had been the only one she might actually have a fair chance at defeating - but she knew Trish and Nora Greenwald were such great friends of Amy's. She hated them and knew they hated her right back. And on SmackDown, well, the situation there sickened her. Where she'd once held the position of top diva there, another close friend of the redhead's, Dawn Marie, was now the number one diva. Leave it to that slutty brunette to steal _her_ thunder now that she was gone.

"Yeah," Matt said, pulling his arm from her grasp to encircle it around her waist, "I _do_ know what you mean." He shook his head with hopelessness, the truth of his situation perturbing him. "If it weren't for my knee, I'd be winning this damn match."

Torrie's expression darkened as she was abruptly reminded of the fact that her boyfriend's left knee was a mess. Matt needed surgery due to a torn ACL. _That_ was why he would be losing against Jacobs tonight at such a huge pay-per-view, and why, after the following week's RAW, he would be disappearing for at least the next six months. It was enough to make Torrie cry - again. How would she go on over here without him?

*

Amy turned around and around in front of the vanity, examining her now noticeably pregnant figure in the mirror. She smiled at what she saw. While she'd been mostly miserable at work for the last several months, things were definitely looking up again. Glen would be getting the win at tonight's match, and therefore, her character of Lita would be marrying Kane and not that pathetic Matt Hardy.

Her nightmare was finally coming to an end.

"Look at you..." she heard Trish Stratus exclaim, her friend's head suddenly visible in the mirror as she peered over Amy's shoulder. "... you look absolutely adorable!"

The redhead turned around to face the blonde, all smiles.

"Thanks," she said cheerfully. "I feel great - for a change."

"I believe it," Nora Greenwald said from her spot several feet away. She was lacing up her wrestling boots in preparation for her match against Lisa Marie Varon, better known as Victoria to wrestling fans. "Feels like a great weight's been lifted off your shoulders, huh?"

"That's _exactly_ how it feels," Amy replied. She was so happy. She was married to the love of her life, carrying his child, and now her career was finally starting to come together again. The redhead's eyes suddenly widened at an amazed realization. "Oh, my God..." Her hands instantly flew to her slightly protruding belly. "... He's moving around. I-I can _feel_ him!" Quickly, she snatched one of Trish's hands and pressed it to her stomach. As the tiny blonde stood still and felt her friend's baby kicking, Nora hurried over.

"You're right," Trish said, her face bright with a smile of wonderment. "He's kicking all right... Amy!"

The redhead was absolutely delighted as she gestured to the brunette. As Trish removed her hand, Nora placed hers on Amy's belly.

"Wow, he's a lively one," the brunette said with a soft laugh.

"God, this is _amazing_!" the pregnant woman cried as she pressed one of her hands next to her friend's. "I've got to tell Adam - I'll be back!" She turned and hurried from the women's locker room, excitement clutching her as she wended down the hallway.

Halfway en route to her husband's locker room, she encountered none other than Matt.

"Whoa," the man exclaimed as she tried to get past him, "where are you going? I've got a match soon."

Amy rolled her eyes. Adam's match would be taking place before his, and he knew it, too. She also knew he just wanted to start with her.

"I don't see how it's any of _your_ business," she snapped, her ecstatic mood suddenly darkening. "But if you _must_* know, I'm going to see my husband."

"Figures," Matt said, making a face. "Well, when you see him, tell him I said to break a leg during his match - _literally_." He burst out in hysterical laughter at his own stupid remark.

Amy scowled, shaking her head. He was disgusting, a truly despicable excuse for a human being. She tried to pass, choosing not to grace him with a response, but the ass grabbed her by the arm, stopping her. The redhead became enraged and tore her arm from his grasp.

"Why are you rushing off?" Matt questioned her. His eyes scanned her, making the redhead suddenly just about sick to her stomach. She _hated_ this man!

"Just look at you... Maternity clothes already, huh?" His gaze fixed on her stomach, and, so quickly she couldn't even pull back, her ex-boyfriend placed a hand on the small swell of her belly.

This time, Amy jerked back as though she'd been burned. Swift as lightning, she reached back and slapped Matt across the face.

"Don't ever touch me again!" she shouted, her face red with anger. She hurried away from him and down the hallway, leaving the man feeling an odd cross of stunned, amused and outraged.

"You'll pay for that, bitch," he muttered under his breath. "Oh, you'll pay."


	29. Chapter 29

**_A/N: Thanks again to Straight Edge Queen for reviewing the last chapter! ;)_**

Adam wore a grin on his face as he returned to his locker room. He'd just showered and changed into his street clothes, and by some miracle, he was still the Intercontinental Champion. Going into the triple-threat match against Chris Jericho and Dave Batista - unlike the match he had with Randy Orton the prior month at Vengeance - he'd known he would be retaining the gold.

Even the odd reaction of his hometown crowd of Toronto couldn't get him down. He was still a champion, but perhaps even more importantly, Amy was finally done with Matt Hardy in her storyline. Word going around backstage was that the prick's knee was a total mess and that he needed surgery. Adam didn't consider himself by any means a heartless person, but he was ecstatic that Matt would finally be away from his wife. Plus, he couldn't forget the man's disgusting attitude toward him about his much more serious neck injury from the previous year. The tall blond man knew Hardy wouldn't have cared even if he'd died on the operating table.

Adam pushed through the door into his locker room, beaming as he instantly met Amy's sparkling hazel eyes. She rose from the couch daintily, meeting him halfway.

"Hey, champ," she said saucily. One of her hands came up to stroke his scruff-covered cheek. he was again sporting a beard, and she loved it.

The tall blond man nearly growled as he wrapped his strong arms around her thickened waist, his lips hot and demanding as they claimed hers.

The redhead let out a soft little moan of pleasure at the feel of the kiss, his beard scratchy against her face. She was feeling so unbelievably marvelous - and free. After four long months of having to deal with Matt, her storyline with him was finally coming to an end - well, it would be completely done with in eight more days. She felt as though a huge, momentous weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

When the kiss broke, the Canadian affectionately nuzzled his wife, his hand going down to her stomach to stroke it and their baby growing within her womb.

"You know, I've gotta admit," he said, his mood changing slightly, "I'm pretty disappointed in the crowd reaction I got tonight."

Amy's expression darkened.

"Oh, I _know_!" she cried, indignation taking over her beautiful features. She'd been very unpleasantly shocked at all the boos her husband had received from the fans - in the town where he was born, had been raised, and had lived up until five years earlier. And since when was Batista more popular than Edge? The big man had gotten quite a few pops from the crowd, and hardly any boos. She could understand Chris getting such a great reaction, as he was definitely a fan favorite, but Evolution's "Animal"? "Well, you know what?" she said, brightening again as she gazed adoringly up into his handsome face. "Screw them. You were the best thing out there tonight, Adam Copeland. And later tonight, I'm going to show you just how much I appreciate you."

"Mmm..." The blond man licked his lips as he smiled down at her, loving all the promises he could read in her hazel orbs. "... I can hardly wait." He kissed her again, his tongue slipping past her lips, and Amy nearly lost herself.

"I'm actually kinda hungry," she admitted when she pulled back a moment later. Her hand traveled to her stomach, which was definitely grumbling. No doubt, the baby was increasing her appetite these days.

"So am I," Adam concurred. "Catering, here we come!"

Together, they left the locker room and made their way to catering. Amy's mouth was practically watering at the display of various salads and sandwiches, not to mention desserts, set out. She led the way, pulling her husband by the hand to the table containing the sandwiches.

Moments later, they were seated at a small table, and the redhead took such delight in eating the chicken caesar wrap she'd selected, she was actually sighing as she ate.

Adam smiled at her between sips of spring water. She had some caesar dressing on one corner of her mouth and hadn't gotten it with her napkin or licked it away. God, she was cute. He started to tell her about it when there was a sudden, very unwelcome interruption.

"Well, Torrie, look who we've got here," Matt Hardy said, all smiles.

The blonde rolled her eyes as she noticed the other couple but didn't speak.

Adam and Amy's eyes met, and each was easily able to detect the displeasure in the other's face.

"Just great," Amy muttered.

"Ignore them," the Canadian whispered. He knew it was easier said than done, but he himself was going to try to take his own advice.

"You see what we've got here, Tor? We've got a washed up, _knocked up former_ Women's wrestler and a joke of an Intercontinental Champion who got booed out of the building in his own hometown!" Hardy burst into laughter then at his own words.

Adam was seething at the idiot's comments. He and the redhead locked gazed, reading one another's mind as they tried to do exactly as he'd suggested and ignore Matt and Torrie.

The platinum blonde laughed at her boyfriend's comment, but didn't respond beyond that.

Amy scowled as her ex-boyfriend crept closer to them, directly in her line of vision. Judging by the expression on his face, Matt was enjoying this.

"Amy," the Hardy said, barely able to contain his laughter, "did you tell your old man that I touched your belly earlier?"

This time, Adam's head snapped up, and he glared at the other man. This was the first he was hearing of this. What the hell was Matt talking about?

Torrie reacted as well, her face contorting into a frown.

"What?!" she demanded. "What are you doing touching another woman?"

"Don't get your pretty self all worked up, babe," he replied, chucking the tall blonde under her chin. "But that was something else, feeling a pregnant belly."

Adam sprang up from his seat in a flash, grabbing Matt by his shirt collar, fury in his widened green eyes.

"And unless you inject your spawn in your slut, it's the _last_ you'll ever do that," he spat in a murderously low tone. He cocked his head. "Come to think of it, it might be the only time you ever do that, period." He moved his face slightly closer to Matt, the dark-haired man actually speechless as his girlfriend and Amy watched on in silenced shock. "If you ever touch my wife again, it'll be the last thing you ever do." With that, he shoved the despicable bastard away, sending Matt nearly tripping over a chair behind him. Torrie rushed to his side as Adam grabbed Amy's hand and escorted her out of the room.

Matt was seething as his breathing came hard and fast. He glared after the couple, more angry than he could recall in awhile.

"You're gonna pay for that," he muttered, practically ignoring Torrie as she held him. "_Both_ of you."


	30. Chapter 30

**_A/N: Thanks again to Straight Edge Queen for the last review! :D_**

_RAW, August 16, 2004_

"Think this will be a sign of things to come?"

"I sure _hope_ so," he replied softly, a grin on his sharply handsome face as he lowered his lips on hers.

The redhead sighed as she curled her fingers through his long blond hair, loving the feel of his body against hers, his lips, tongue and teeth claiming her mouth, his hands roaming over her. It pleased her that he could still become unbelievably excited by her while she was pregnant.

For once since he'd moved to RAW, she would be getting her wish. She would come out tonight during his match with Kane to stand in his corner. After all, she was a most reluctant fiancee.

Adam pulled back after long moments, his hand gently, tenderly stroking her belly. He gazed down at it for a long beat as well, a soft smile on his face. It was just amazing to him... A new life was growing inside of her - one that _he'd_ helped create. It was really something. He loved the feel of their son kicking and moving around. It positively took his breath away.

"What are we gonna name the baby?"

Amy reached up, pressing her hand palm-flat against his cheek. She felt as though her heart were melting with all the love she felt for this man, and she moved her face closer to his to nuzzle him. After pressing a quick kiss to his lips, she spoke.

"That's a very good question. I do have some names I like."

He gazed deeply into her hazel eyes, amusement playing on his face.

"What are they?"

"Well..." the pregnant redhead began. "... I've always loved the name Justin."

Adam thought about it. It was an okay name, but not one he'd ever considered for his child.

"Mmm... Decent name," he said, his hand still rubbing at her stomach as they continued to lounge on the couch in his locker room, "but we need a name that will knock _both_ our socks off."

Amy made a face at him, swatting him playfully in the chest.

"You suck."

The tall blond man smirked at his wife.

"If you really want our little boy to be called 'You Suck,' I think I'm gonna have to divorce you, babe."

The redhead threw her head back and laughed heartily. Sometimes, he was such a wiseass.

"No... We can't give him Kurt's nickname," she quipped, causing the tall blond man to boom with laughter. Man, he missed Kurt Angle, not to mention other friends of theirs who were still on SmackDown.

"What about Michael?" he asked as his laughter died down.

Amy shook her head, wrinkling her nose at him.

"Too common." She looked down, thoughtful for a beat, then, "Jared?"

"No!" Adam said emphatically. "I like 'Justin' better, but I'm not crazy about that one, either." The Canadian thought for a moment, then said, "Hey, how about naming him after Rhyno?"

The redhead looked at him incredulously.

"I'm not naming my child a breed of animal!"

The blond man rolled his eyes in mock impatience.

"Would you be serious, woman? I meant his _real_ name - Terry."

Amy shook her head. As much as she liked Terry Gerin, it was a no-go in her eyes.

"I don't want my kids to have sexually interchangeable names." She ducked her head, a strange guilt coming over her. Damn it, she was so emotional over just about anything these days - but the baby's name was so important. "I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch about this, Adam."

"You're not, sweetie," the Canadian assured her, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. Gently, he turned his wife's face so that her eyes met his. "I love you." He kissed her again, and then the diva started to speak again, while their lips were still touching.

"Mive mot it!"

Adam pulled back, mock confusion on his handsome face.

"What was _that_?"

"Adam," she said, her face brightening tremendously, "I got it - the _perfect_ name for our son. I just hope you won't find it corny or think I'm crazy."

"Of course I won't."

"Cody," the redhead said, smiling. Her eyes filled with tears at the memory of her dearly departed Doberman. Adam, of course, knew the story of Amy's beloved dog. Cody had become terminally ill with cancer, and his condition deteriorated while she'd been recouperating from her neck injury. Before too long, he'd been so badly off that she'd had him put to sleep. When this had occurred, they'd been only friends, but it had completely broken his heart.

As a fellow animal lover, the blond man knew just how important and cherished Cody had been to the redhead. He loved Branny and Luger just as much. He eyed her seriously, his hand reaching for hers. He laced his long fingers into hers and spoke his response.

"Cody it is. Our son will be Cody Copeland."

The tears spilled down Amy's cheeks as she cocked her head at his words.

"You mean it? You don't think I'm really silly?"

Adam raised their clasped hands, with hers on top, and kissed the back of it. He shook his head.

"Absolutely not," he said softly, his heart swelling with all the love he had for her. "I know how much you loved Cody. I think it would be wonderful to name the baby after him."

The redhead let out a choked sob, leaning forward to hug him.

"I love you."


	31. Chapter 31

**_A/N: Thank you again, Straight Edge Queen! You're so awesome! ;)_**

_RAW, August 23, 2004_

Adam felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he watched the segment come to an end. It was only fitting, and in spite of not being a sadistic person, the blond man couldn't help but feel pleased - not to mention relieved.

"Well, I guess that does it for Matt," Jay Reso said with a nod toward the television monitor. He and Chris Jericho were visiting their friend to catch the remainder of RAW. Adam's and Jericho's matches and segments had come to an end, and Jay had stopped by the arena just to visit with his friends. Technically, he was still on the injured list, but he would be making his official return the following week on RAW. Ironically enough, that would occur during The Highlight Reel, where the short-haired man would attack Chris.

"Yeah, man," Jericho concurred. "Hey, Amy must be happy." He gestured toward the monitor with one hand. "I mean, she won't have to deal with him anymore - at least not for awhile."

Adam jerked his head sharply in the older man's direction. He hoped Amy would _never_ have to deal with Matt Hardy again. He wondered how she was able to keep so serious a look on her face as she stared down at the fallen bastard - Kane had chokeslammed him off the stage and into a table - when he knew she was really in a partying mood at that very moment. On the contrary... His wife had gotten to become quite a good actress in the past couple of months due to having no choice but being forced into working in this storyline with Hardy.

"If I have anything to say or do about it," the tall blond man said, "she won't ever have to deal with him again."

The segment was over as Kane carried his new bride in black, Lita, backstage. Adam knew the first thing Amy would do would be to rush here to his locker room, bursting with excitement. She'd told him how happy she was to be working with Glen Jacobs - the big man was kind, very gentle with her, and had kept an eye out and protected her anytime Hardy had been around them. In short, he was like a big brother. She would continue to work with him for some time as well.

He could hear her giddy, feminine voice from out in the hallway as she approached his locker room. Jay and Chris recognized it as well, and the two exchanged amused and almost conspiratorial glances.

"Should we leave?" Jericho asked as Adam rose to open the door.

"Yeah," Jay said. "You never know what those two might do in our presence."

"Dream on," the tallest man said, practically unable to hold back his laughter, "because that's exactly the _only_ way you'll ever get a 'show' out of Amy and me." As he opened the locker room door, his wife nearly jumped up on him. The next thing he knew, the redhead was in his arms, her lips seeking his in an urgency. He did exactly as his mind, heart and body alike screamed at him and kissed her back with equal fervor.

"Not gonna give us a show, huh?" Jay remarked. He smiled, shaking his head. "C'mon, Chris - let's get out of here before we see something we don't want to."

Without breaking the kiss he and Amy were still engaged in, Adam raised one hand and flipped the bird at his friend. That drew laughter from both men, and they made their exit.

Moments later, soft laughter bubbling from her, the redhead pulled back just enough to gaze up into the tall blond man's eyes.

"It's over," she said with vigor. "It's finally over and done with!"

Adam nodded.

"And that calls for a celebration tonight," he said with a grin.

*

Gene Snitsky rose from his seat in the deserted catering room to leave.

A newcomer to the WWE, he'd competed in his first ever dark match for the company earlier in the night. He'd gotten to pretty much demolish Steven Richards, and he had to admit, even though the guy was a jobber, it had been fun.

As he was leaving and returned to the hallway, the big man noticed a superstar couple lingering out there. They were engaged in conversation, but Snitsky noticed that the moment they caught sight of him, the pair hushed and seemed to stare.

Gene thought to nod and smile at them, but then thought the better of it. Neither was greeting him, or even smiling at him, so what was the point in being nice? Instead, he simply passed them.

"Wait... Hey!" Matt Hardy started after him and tapped the big man on the arm.

Gene turned then, his gaze skipping almost completely over Matt and drinking in the lovely vision that was his girlfriend, Torrie Wilson. He definitely would not have minded the chance to experience that!

"Yeah?"

"Matt Hardy," the dark-haired man said, putting out his hand as though to shake. When the much larger man merely glanced at him and didn't offer his own hand, Hardy decided to forget about it. "This is Torrie," he said, gesturing to the tall blonde at his side.

"Nice to meet you," Snitsky said with an awkward grin for the diva. He all but ignored Matt.

"And you're?-"

"Snitsky - Gene Snitsky," he said gruffly, actually looking at the Hardy for a change.

"Yeah - I caught your match earlier. Very impressive," Matt said, nodding his approval. "I wanted to actually talk to you about something, Gene... Ask a favor."

Snisky frowned in confusion. What the heck could Hardy possibly want from him when he hadn't even known or remembered his name? He decided to find out.

"Huh?"

Matt exchanged quick glances with Torrie, then gestured to the large man.

"I'll explain all about it - in private."

Gene's head was full of question marks as the elder Hardy and his Playboy covergirl sweetheart led him to a nearby empty locker room.


	32. Chapter 32

**_A/N: Thanks to Straight Edge Queen, again, for the last review! :)_**

_RAW Houseshow, August 29, 2004_

He ran toward his opponent, attempting to nail the other man with a Spear - but as the spot called for, he missed. As his opponent leapt out of the way, he just barely missed crashing into the turnbuckles. Nice save - he saw it coming.

Adam eyed his friend as he knew the spot was coming. Chris was about to toss him out of the ring, onto the arena floor. They would battle out there for awhile and then take it back to the squared circle.

The exact moment came, and the tall blond man felt his opponent grab a handful of his red tights, throwing him over the top rope. He went sailing to the arena floor, only to experience the worst pain he could ever imagine - in just about the _worst_ place.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he heard Jericho ask as he went out after him. The taller man was just laying there, grimacing - and beginning to writhe a bit as well.

"Something's... wrong," the Canadian answered, his voice slightly strained. The pain was coming from his lower abdomen or groin area, and he knew something had gotten put out of whack.

Chris blinked, alarmed. How were they going to finish this match? Often, with an injury, it was possible to do so, but that depended on the situation.

"No problem," Jericho said, leaning over and smacking his friend in the head - he wanted to make it look like this was part of the match. "We'll go back in there and I'll cover you."

Adam tried to push himself up to stand. Instead, he grimaced as the pain shot through him, cutting still deeper, it seemed. He knew he was going to require assistance.

"No dice."

"Crap," Chris muttered. "Fine - you'll take a countout. I'll tell the ref."

"Okay."

Jericho proceeded back into the ring, and he taunted the other man verbally as he paraded from one end of the ring to the other. He made direct eye contact with the referee, and, as the man approached him, he explained the situation at hand as discreetly as he could manage without making the crowd suspicious. The ref got him loud and clear, and as he turned his attention back to the fallen man on the arena floor, he counted to ten.

*

"Did you hear what happened?" Trish asked excitedly as she stepped back into the women's locker room. Her eyes were on Amy only, and the pregnant redhead shrugged.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just saw Chris and Adam," the blonde diva explained, trying to be gentle about it, "out in the hall, back from their match. Amy, Adam must have gotten really hurt out there..."

Amy's eyes widened, but her face was full of questions. Before she could ask anything, her friend continued.

"... He was leaning on Chris and limping. Chris seemed to be leading him to the trainer's room."

Across the locker room, although her back was turned toward the other two women, Torrie Wilson froze as she overheard Trish's words. Her gut clenched, and she felt positively sick, though not because Adam Copeland had gotten injured. In a haste, she reached into her purse for her cell phone and made a mad dash for the door, leaving the room.

*

"Matt, didn't you _hear_ what I just said?" Torrie asked as she paced back and forth. She'd found a deserted room in the arena and had gone in to make the phone call to her boyfriend in private. Her heart was hammering so hard and fast, pulse racing equally so that she feared she might actually collapse. She couldn't recall ever being _this_ upset.

"Yeah, I heard you," came the reply. "I think you're making too much of this, Tor."

"'_Too much_ of this?!'" she asked incredulously. "Matt, you whored me out to that gross guy - a _stranger_ - for nothing!"

"Hey, I didn't 'whore you out!'" Matt exclaimed on the other end. "You didn't _have_ to do it, and you know that! And no big deal," he said evenly.

Torrie shook her head.

"'No big-'"

"Look," the man said, interrupting her, "there's still unfinished business yet. There's so much more Snitsky can do for us. So, he doesn't have to take out Adam for the time being, since karma did him in tonight. But think about it, babe."

The platinum blonde was silent as she pressed her lips together. She was practically shaking. She couldn't believe what he'd said. Hell - she couldn't believe she'd actually had sex with that Snitsky guy, and all for _nothing_!

"Matt, I hate this!" she cried. "I know it's only four days out of the week, but I _miss_ you those four days!"

"I know, I know," he said. "Don't worry. We'll see each other in two more days."

"Well," Torrie said, biting her lip briefly. "I do hope you're right that there's more than he can do. But Matt, you owe me _big_!"

"I promise," came the response. "I promise, I'll deliver."

This time, a genuine smile came to the tall platinum blonde's face.


	33. Chapter 33

**_A/N: Thanks to Straight Edge Queen yet again for the last review! You rock, girlie! :D_**

"God... I'm so sorry!" Chris said for what had to be the hundredth time in Adam's mind. The two of them were in the trainer's office, where Jericho had brought the taller man after their match.

"Stop apologizing, Chris," Adam muttered through his pain. "It wasn't your fault."

"Like hell it wasn't. I'm the one who-"

"I said cut it out!" the other man snapped. He really _didn't_ blame Chris, but damn if his friend wasn't beginning to get on his nerves with all the profuse apologizing. It was maddening.

There was a knock on the door, and the trainer looked up from examining him.

"Come in."

The door opened, and a blur of red rushed inside. In an instant, Amy was by her husband's side, her face filled with concern as she eyed him.

"Oh, my God... What happened?" she demanded. Her hands flew to the tall blond man's face, cupping it. "Adam, are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm in pain..." the Canadian moaned. It hurt so badly, he could hardly muster up the energy to speak.

"I think he may have torn his groin," Steve, the trainer, answered.

Amy's hazel eyes widened in horror. It seemed as though her husband were so prone to injury now.

"Oh, you poor baby!" the pregnant redhead cried. Gently, lovingly, she stroked Adam's cheek with one hand while the other lowered to his shoulder. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"No!" the blond man said. Feeling badly for raising his voice, he met her eyes and spoke as calmly as he could manage. "Honey, I'll be fine. I'm sure it's not as bad as that."

"But Adam," she protested.

"Ames, I'm okay," he said, his arm winding around her. He stroked her lower back with affection and continued. "I'll be okay. You need to eat." He moved his hand around to her front, placing it on her belly. "You're doing everything for two now," he reminded her. "And I know the baby makes you extra hungry." Damn it... He hoped she wouldn't argue, because he was serious. He couldn't think of himself right now, knowing that his words were true. And the last thing he wanted was for her to worry about him right now, even though he knew it was her right - and that she _would_ worry regardless.

Amy regarded him with concern for a moment, then sighed with resignation.

"Fine," she said, her hand still caressing his hair, "but if you're still in pain in two hours, I'll drive you to the nearest hospital myself!"

"Deal," he said. He moved so as to get off the trainer's examining table and winced.

"You really shouldn't wait to get checked out," Steve said.

"I agree," Jericho concurred.

Adam shot Chris a murderous look as he got to his feet with an assist from both his wife and the trainer.

"First things first," he insisted. He noticed the look Amy was giving him. Her beautiful face was a mask of concern, and she shook her head. He knew exactly what she was thinking as well - _What am I going to do with you_? Well, with the way he was currently feeling, he couldn't help but think, _Nothing - at least not for awhile._

*

_Three Hours Later_

Torrie took a deep breath as she reached the right hotel room. She held it for a beat, hardly able to stomach knocking on the door. She must have been crazy to have gone along with this.

Finally, the blonde knocked, her breath held in unpleasant anticipation. She heard sounds of the man moving throughout the room, coming closer, closer, and then finally the lock on the door being turned.

"Well, hello."

She raised a hand in dismissal but strode into the room.

"I'm not here for any pleasantries," she said. Her gaze swept over the room, and she felt like vomiting just being in here. She stood in the center of the room, arms crossed over her breasts and stared at the big man. "This is strictly business."

Gene Snitsky grinned as he eyed her lasciviously up and down.

"And wasn't it 'business' last week, too?"

Torrie wrinkled her nose in disgust. She despised this man and hated having to deal with him. She couldn't believe he'd actually been inside of her, gotten pleasure out of doing to her body exactly as he'd wanted to. The memory was enough to make her nearly retch.

"Not _that_ kind of business, Snitsky," she snapped. "_That_ was a one-time deal only. But I do have another proposition for you, courtesy of Matt."

"And I don't get _you_ as payment?" he asked, shrugging and beginning to laugh, as though not getting to fuck her again was a ridiculous concept.

"No... But you _will_ get _this_." Torrie reached into her purse and pulled out the clear plastic bag containing an incredible amount of cash. She plucked the bills out, showing him just how much money he would get if he cooperated.

Snitsky's dark eyes lit up with delight.

"Well, that's a pretty good consolation prize," he said with a nod. "Yeah... With that kind of dough, I could pay for a call girl who looks like you."

The platinum blonde scowled at him. Before he could reach for the cash, she pulled away and replaced most of it in the bag and into her purse.

"Not yet..." She handed him a couple of bills. "You'll get the rest of this when you get the job done - and _only_ then."

"Copeland got injured tonight," Gene reminded her with a frown as he took the money. "What could you possibly need me to do?"

Smiling, Torrie began to explain.


	34. Chapter 34

**_A/N: Thanks to Straight Edge Queen for the last review! :)_**

Adam winced with pain and frustration. Every bump in the road was painful to him, and he was relieved that they were nearly home.

Amy was full of concern as she drove, occasionally turning her head away from the road to eye her husband every time a moan or groan escaped him. She knew this trip had to be agonizing for him, and she felt horrible.

After they'd eaten a late dinner at Denny's with Jay, Nora, Chris and Trish, the redhead had insisted on taking him to the hospital. The pain he was feeling had been plain for all to see as they'd sat there dining. A fan had even approached their table to ask if the tall blond man was okay. She had thanked him for his concern and played it strong by saying that he _would_ be. And once they'd finished and paid the bill, Amy had driven Adam straight to the emergency room of the nearest hospital. Lord knew, she wasn't one to take chances.

The Canadian had gotten a rather quick diagnosis - he had indeed torn his groin. Fortunately, the doctor didn't say he required surgery. But he _did_ need to take a few weeks off to heal - about as much as a month. As far as Adam's champion status was concerned, as long as he wasn't out for longer than a month, he would keep his title. As much as it hurt, he acknowledged the procedure the company had to maintain, and he accepted it.

"Kill me now..." the tall blond man muttered as they went directly over a pothole Amy hadn't seen. She winced right alongside him, turning concerned hazel orbs his way.

"God, I'm so sorry, baby!"

He shook his head.

"It's not your fault, honey... The damn city should fix these streets!"

Amy felt like crying as she made a right turn, finally on their street. She wanted to get him into bed as quickly as possible and take care of him. It was going to be hard for him to maneuver around for awhile with such an injury, and he had crutches to help him walk. He had also gotten a prescription at the hospital. Not wanting to take painkillers because they were so highly addictive, Adam has asked for an alternative - and so, the doctor had written out a prescription for Tylenol with codeine.

Amy pulled the car into the driveway and parked. She would have to carry their bags inside because of her husband's injury. However, the blond man was stubborn and insisted on carrying his own.

"Oh, come on," she protested when he reached for his bag. He had set one of his crutches aside, leaning it against the car. He slid the strap over his shoulder, then retrieved his crutch again.

"Amy, you're pregnant - you shouldn't be carrying anything heavy."

The redhead rolled her eyes, shaking her head with impatience. Even injured, he insisted on doing everything. "Just pull _your_ bag," he said, shrugging away when she reached up for his, just as stubborn as him.

"It's just a few steps to the house!"

"Exactly," Adam said. "It's just a few steps, so I can manage."

Amy watched him hobble his way up the walk and to the door as she pulled her wheeled suitcase after him. Her heart swelled with so much love for this maddeningly stubborn man. She held her key out as she made it to the door. Luger and Branny were barking on the other side of the door, and she hoped Luger wouldn't jump on Adam. And at those thoughts, she fully intended to make sure that didn't happen.

As they stepped inside the house, the blond man dropped his bag just beyond the door, a grimace on his face as he nonetheless verbally greeted the dogs.

Amy released her own bag, stooping over to say hello to the boys. She spoke to them sweetly as she stroked both. Luger put one paw up, and she took it, playing 'shake hands.'

After a few moments of that, she got up and headed to the bedroom, catching up to her injured husband on the way.

"Oh, baby... Do you need help?" She wanted him to lean on her, but she knew he would do no such thing.

"No... Thank you, Ames." He flinched as he hobbled the remainder of the way to their bedroom.

The redhead grabbed hold of one of his arms, not exactly helping him but more out of wanting to touch him and be close to him. A sad thought came to her, that being that, at least for the next few weeks, she would have to go it alone on the road. Despite her progressing pregnancy, she was still in a storyline, and therefore still required to appear for RAW and the houseshows.

Finally, they reached the bedroom, and Adam put the crutches aside, then gingerly lowered himself onto the bed. He groaned all the way there, and the redhead felt helpless. She wished there were a way for her to take away all of his pain.

When he was finally settled about as comfortably as possible, Amy removed her shoes and then his own. Afterward, she allowed herself to sink onto the bed as well, and she laid down, resting her head on his shoulder.

The blond man sighed and put his arm around her, stroking her hair.


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: Thank you once again to Straight Edge Queen, and to lynne, for the last couple of reviews! :)**_

_RAW, September 6, 2004_

Amy felt awful every time she noticed Adam wince - and he did so every moment or so as they entered the arena, him still on crutches.

As for herself, the redhead had just gone for another appointment for a routine checkup yesterday. The doctor had assured her that everything with the baby was progressing great. She could hardly believe she was already in her fifth month. She couldn't wait to give birth!

Of course, in spite of his injury, Adam had insisted on traveling with her to her appointment. Poor thing... He really should have been home, taking it easy, but here he was at the arena with her, as he was actually scheduled to appear on RAW.

The couple exchanged hellos with a few fellow wrestlers they passed as they continued on into the arena and down the hallway. Eventually, Shane Helms delivered a message as they greeted each other.

"By the way, man," the North Carolinian said, "Bischoff wants to see you in his office pronto."

"Why?" the tall blond man asked, frowning.

"I dunno," Shane said with a shrug. "I'm only the messenger."

Adam and Amy exchanged glances as the green-haired man said he'd see them later and hurried off. Somehow, they both knew this could not be good.

"Hey, listen," the Canadian said. "I might as well go see him. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

Amy nodded.

"Okay."

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips and hobbled away. She stood there for a beat, watching after him with concern, her heart in her eyes. Then, letting out a sigh, she made the rest of her way to the women's locker room.

Adam's guard was up as he located Eric Bischoff's office for the evening. The door was open, and the GM was seated behind his desk. He looked up as the blond man entered the room gingerly on his crutches.

"Adam... Just the man I wanted to see." Bischoff smiled broadly, glee consuming him. This should prove to be great fun.

"What was it you wanted to see me about?"

Eric stood up and crossed over to the door, shutting it. Then, turning back toward the younger man, he smiled even larger.

"It seems we have a problem, Adam."

The tall blond man blinked and merely stared at the GM in silence. His heart thumped as he realized what the purpose of this meeting had to entail.

"I wanted to personally inform you," Bischoff went on, "that as of tonight, you are no longer the Intercontinental Champion." He relished in the look of shock and anger that came to the Canadian's face. "With your injury, there's no other choice. So, the title will be vacant until we crown a new champion at Unforgiven."

"That's bull!" Adam spat. "A champion is only supposed to be stripped of their title if they're out with injury for over a month! I've only been injured a week!"

Bischoff laughed. What the angry young man was saying was true, but he wasn't one to care.

"It doesn't matter," the General Manager said. "I had this idea about vacating the title and having a ladder match at the pay-per-view... I went to Vince about it, and as it turns out, he _loves_ my idea." Eric clapped his hands together, rubbing them in satisfaction.

The Canadian shook his head in disbelief, turning it up to stare at the ceiling. It was unbelievable. Somehow, the little prick had gotten Vince on his side and was getting _his_ way. And as Adam lowered his head to glare at the weasly little gnome, he wanted more than anything to take one of his crutches and smash him with it.

"Anyway," Eric said, "you had better relinquish the championship belt to me ASAP, because in the first segment tonight, Vince will be making the announcement of it being vacant."

Adam said nothing as he continued to glare at the small man, his green eyes glittering with rage and hatred. Someday, he was going to get Bischoff and beat the fucking hell out of him. He didn't know where or when this would take place, but he did know it would indeed happen.

Without a word of response, the tall blond man turned on his crutches and made his way out of the office.

*

There was a TV monitor situated in the Women's locker room, so some of the divas turned their attention on it as RAW started. Amy, Nora and Trish were only paying partial attention, as they were talking, but then Mr. McMahon's words suddenly caught the redhead's full and undivided attention.

"As of tonight, the Intercontinental Championship is now vacant."

"No," Amy said, shaking her head in disbelief. It couldn't be possible - Adam had been injured for only a week so far.

"How can they do that?" Nora asked, reading her friend's thoughts perfectly. "He hasn't been out of action for a month yet."

"That's _totally_ unfair," Trish agreed.

The pregnant redhead felt a combo of indignation, regret, sympathy and sorrow wash over her. She _had_ to see her husband and comfort him. She knew Adam must be feeling depressed right at this moment.

"Excuse me." She rose and started for the door when the laughter of one of the other women in the room caused her to stop and turn around.

Torrie Wilson was eyeing the TV screen, listening, a big smile on her face. She certainly was enjoying this.

"Shut up!" Amy yelled, her gaze fierce as she glared at the blonde. "It's not like _your_ man is doing anything useful!"

The grin slowly vanished from the other woman's face. She shook her head, muttering under her breath.

Amy dared to approach her by where she sat. She ignored Trish and Nora, who were issuing protests and both telling her to ignore Torrie.

"Screw you," the platinum blonde said in a low tone, not masking her intense dislike for the redhead at all.

"Shut up," the other woman merely repeated. She had no patience for this bitch, never had.

"Make me!" Torrie challenged, glee seeming to dance in her blue eyes.

Without warning or a verbal response, the pregnant redhead slapped the blonde across the face - _hard_. As Torrie made a squealed sound of shock, Amy turned and stormed from the room.

Trish and Nora glared at the blonde woman.


	36. Chapter 36

**_A/N: Thanks to Straight Edge Queen for the last review - and please don't hate me for this chapter! :[ Anyway, hope you enjoy._**

_RAW, September 13, 2004_

Amy checked her reflection in the mirror one last time before deciding to finally head out of the women's locker room. Glen had a match in a bit, and she was prepared to stand at ringside. She was wearing a pretty black lace shawl over a baby blue tank top, her belly protruding. She smiled and placed a hand on the swell. She loved the way she felt, and she could feel baby Cody moving around, as though he were sensing his mother's emotions.

She only wished that somehow, Adam were here with her tonight. However, after getting the Intercontinental title stripped from him last week, her husband was at home, taking it easy.

God, but that man was stubborn. Amy recalled how he had insisted that he wanted to travel to RAW with her tonight, but she wouldn't hear of it. He needed to stay at home and heal from his torn groin - not move around and travel from place to place.

The redhead was still smiling as she crossed over to the door to leave. As she pushed it open and stepped out, however, she instantly collided with someone else who was trying to enter.

"Ow! You clumsy bitch!" It was none other than Torrie Wilson, the tall blonde stooping over to grab at her foot. Accidentally, Amy had stepped on it.

"Sorry - I didn't mean to step on your foot," the redhead said. "But fuck you." Smiling coldly, she glared directly in the other woman's shocked eyes and merely shouldered her way past her to go to Glen's locker room.

As she strode down the hallway, Amy failed to notice newcomer Gene Snitsky eyeing her. As she passed him by, a slow, broad smile came to his face.

*

Glen Jacobs was just completing the task of lacing up his boots when the knock sounded at his locker room door. Straightening up, the big man went to answer it, smiling when he saw his visitor.

"Hey," he said.

The redhead smiled warmly.

"Hey... I was just about to go to gorilla. Ready?"

"You bet," Jacobs said. He joined the pregnant woman out in the hall. "How's that husband of yours holding up?"

"He's not too bad," Amy replied but then shook her head. "Stubborn, though."

Glen laughed.

"Well, that's nothing new."

"No, it isn't," the young woman agreed with a small laugh of her own. "That man could drive me crazy with all his worrying. Can you believe he was actually going to come here with me tonight?"

Glen smirked, amused. It was pretty cool, actually, the way the blond man was so protective of his wife.

"That sounds just about right. So, where is he? At home, or did he insist on accompanying you to the hotel?"

"No, he's home," the redhead said. She couldn't help the tiny smile that touched her lips. Never in her life could she recall being as in love with any man as she was with Adam. He was just so precious.

They reached gorilla position and stood there for a few minutes. Amy chewed her lower lip thoughtfully and then spoke again.

"So, who is this guy you're facing tonight?"

"Gene Snitsky, I think his name is," Jacobs replied. "From what I hear, he was up in OVW up until last month."

"Ahh... Okay, cool. Ready for the match?" the redhead asked.

"Damn straight."

*

Amy watched the action from ringside intently. The match had been anything but pretty. In fact, Snitsky was just as big a man as Glen, and it seemed to be mostly a brawl - just the way the Kane character liked it.

Her onscreen husband ran out to the arena floor to gather up a chair. She perked up as he ran back in with the steel in hand, and then he positioned it so that it wrapped around the fallen Snitsky's neck.

That was her cue. The redhead entered the ring, sliding in under the bottom rope. Gingerly, she removed the chair from Snitsky and then Glen grabbed her by the arm, turning her around and yelling at her.

The spot called for Kane to wrench the chair out of Lita's hands and for her to scramble out of the ring before Snitsky could attack the Big Red Monster. But that was not what ended up happening - not by a longshot.

Amy tossed down the chair as the yelling fest continued. And then, so quickly she could barely even react, she noticed Snitsky rise and strike in her peripheral vision.

The redhead hardly knew what hit her as Glen suddenly fell not only against her, but on _top_ of her, and she crashed to the ring canvas on her back. Jacobs was _on_ her - he'd fallen as well - right onto her stomach...

... Amy's eyes shut tightly upon the impact, and her body was suddenly gripped by the most intense pain she'd ever experienced in her life.

"Oh, my God!" she heard Glen shout. She opened her eyes to see his were wide and full of fear - not something one typically read in his eyes.

Amy clutched her stomach and began to cry out. The baby... Dear God, something was definitely wrong.

Both Glen and the referee were checking on her, the official standing up straight once again to signal for help. And the pain... The pain was so intense, and it wouldn't stop!

*

Adam sat up on the couch, not even acknowledging his pain as his eyes widened in horror. He could not believe what he'd just witnessed happening on live television, right before his very eyes - and to his own wife, no less. Glen's opponent, some new guy named Snitsky, had struck the big man from behind with a chair - causing Jacobs to lose his balance and fall right on top of the pregnant Amy!

The redhead was moaning in pain, clutching her slightly bulging abdomen. Adam felt sick, and slightly dizzy, as though he were about to pass out.

He tried to get up as quickly as he could manage, but the pain of his groin injury impeded his progress. However, he gritted his teeth and hobbled to the phone, managing to keep his gaze glued to the TV the entire time. By now, EMTs had arrived to administer to his wife, and they were placing her gently on a stretcher. Glen looked concerned and horrified at the same time as he stayed by Amy's side.

Adam's breath was coming in short, fast gasps as he dialed the number. He was relieved when a person answered.

"I need to book a flight as soon as possible!"


	37. Chapter 37

**_A/N: Thanks to caeubona, Straight Edge Queen, Medieval Mystic and JeffHardy724 for the last set of reviews. Glad you are all into this story. :) Oh, the drama! And there's lots more of it coming._**

A terrified Amy continued to moan with unbelievable pain as the EMTs carried her into the hospital emergency room. She was so scared, and for so many different reasons. She was alone - they hadn't allowed Glen to ride in the ambulance with her because he was a friend and co-worker, but not a relative.

"My baby!" the redhead shrieked. She gazed up with wide, haunted eyes at the new face that suddenly appeared - a doctor. "You'll save my baby, right?"

"We're certainly going to do our best," the man calmly replied.

Adam... Where was Adam? She wanted - _needed_ him so badly right now. Damn it, why had she insisted he stay home when he'd been so set on going to Seattle for RAW with her? If she hadn't done that, she would have her husband right here, at her side. Maybe this would not have even happened had he gone with her. Maybe... Her thoughts drifted off along with the pain that caused her to finally black out.

*

Adam groaned and all but ignored his pain as he drove. He was now in Seattle, and on his way to the hospital at which Amy had been taken. Immediately after he'd hung up with the airline and had begun throwing clothing into a suitcase, his cell phone had rung. It was Trish, and she had hysterically begun to explain what had happened. He'd cut her off, telling her he knew - he'd seen it all on the TV. The little blonde diva had then told him which hospital Amy had been brought to, and gave him the address. Thank goodness for her resourcefulness.

The plane ride had been most uncomfortable - both physically and emotionally. The blond man had been better able to deal with the physical, however, as his mind had refused to rest. But how _could_ it, when he didn't know if his wife and unborn child were going to be all right - and, in the case of the baby, survive. It had taken all of his willpower not to completely go to pieces and lose it on that airplane.

"Hang on, baby..." he murmured, as though the redhead could hear him from here. "... Hang on."

After what seemed like forever, he finally reached the hospital. Not bothering to search for a space in the parking lot, the tall blond man instead parked on the street. It took every bit of strength he had to muster to get out and hobble his way to the building on the crutches. It was excrutiating, but not even half as much so as not knowing exactly how Amy and the baby were doing.

He meandered into the hospital, ignoring the noise and the antiseptic smell as he spotted the reception desk. It seemed so impossibly far away, yet he gritted his teeth and kept silent as he edged up to it.

"My wife," he muttered as he finally made it the entire way to the desk. "She was taken here tonight? She's pregnant, and her name is Amy Copeland."

The woman browsed almost disinterestedly through a log book on the desk in front of her, then looked up to meet his eyes again.

"Yes... They checked her into a room about an hour ago, Mr. Copeland. Room 342."

"Thank you," he said, and he winced as he hobbled away to make the journey to the bank of elevators he spotted nearby. He shook his head as he realized he hadn't even asked how she was. But Adam thought if he actually laid eyes on the redhead, he might be able to gauge that for himself.

Damn it, he was a wreck. He pressed the Up button on the wall and waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive. People were milling around, not one paying him any heed. For that, he was glad. The last thing he needed right now was to have fans recognizing him and mobbing him to ask questions he couldn't answer. Not to mention, that would be incredibly inappropriate, and there was no telling how he would react. Most likely, with the mood he was currently in, he would snap their heads off.

The elevator arrived shortly after, the ride uneventful. Finally at the third floor, the blond man got out and glanced around, noting room numbers, and then he started down one end of the hall.

Just as he was approaching room 342, he felt his heart quickening nervously as a man, obviously a doctor, was exiting the room. He addressed him.

"Excuse me - Doctor!"

"Yes?" The physician stepped nearer to Adam. "May I help you, sir?"

"I was told my wife is in that room," he replied. "Amy Copeland?"

"Yes, she is... I'm Dr. Phillips, and I've been tending to her. Mr. Copeland, I'm terribly sorry." The doctor's face was full of sympathy.

Adam suddenly felt faint as all the blood drained from his face.

"What?"

"I'm afraid Amy has lost the baby," came the softly spoken reply.

The Canadian couldn't speak. He just couldn't. It felt as though he'd just been hit in the stomach with a cannonball. Blinking, he winced and merely gazed down at the floor.

"Again, I'm terribly sorry for your loss," Phillips said. "Go in and see your wife, please. Excuse me."

Adam barely reacted as the man walked away. He stood there, as though transfixed, for another few seconds before he finally made his way into the hospital room.

Amy's head was turned in the direction of the door, so she instantly saw him. Tears had already been on her face, but now she openly, brokenly sobbed.

The blond man hobbled up to the bed, his emotions doing battle inside of him. He wished he weren't injured so he could just gather her in his arms without effort.

"Oh, baby... Baby," he crooned.

The pair of hazel eyes that looked up at him were bloodshot and filled with tragedy.

"He's gone, Adam... The baby... Cody is gone!"

"I know, sweetheart... I know." He leaned over her bed, supported by the crutches, and reached down for his wife's hand.

Amy wept, her sobs shaking her entire body. She couldn't remember when she'd ever felt worse than she did right at that very moment.

The blond man felt his own tears coming. He couldn't stop them and didn't _want_ to as he lowered his head and cried as well. It seemed as though their entire world had collapsed.


	38. Chapter 38

**_A/N: Thanks to Ainat and Lynne for the last reviews. :)_**

_Two Days Later_

Amy was drawn and silent almost all throughout the trip back home. The redhead was so worn out and achy, both physically and emotionally alike. And the way she was feeling these past two horrifying, agonizing days, she couldn't imagine smiling ever again.

She was spent from so much crying. She couldn't recall a time when she'd wept as much as she had upon the loss of her unborn baby. It was incredible, how one could feel so empty and hopeless, and grieve so very much for someone who had never even been born to breathe the air of planet earth.

And empty was exactly how she felt... She'd carried that baby inside of her for nearly five and a half months. Hell, how could she _not_ feel empty?

Wearily and defeated, she looked up and studied Adam's profile. Her husband was currently driving, as they were now mere miles from their home. He appeared stoic. No longer was he complaining about the pain of his groin injury. It seemed that, ever since her miscarriage, he'd all but forgotten about that. Ever since he'd arrived at her bedside at that hospital, he couldn't seem to care less about his own physical pain.

She knew Adam was grieving as well... It was tearing him up inside that he would never hold his son in his arms, or play ball with him, or teach him to ride a bike or tie his shoes. Her heart lurched at the tragedy of it... She'd always known how badly the blond man wanted to become a father. He'd wanted to be everything his own father, whom he'd never even _met_, had never been.

The redhead felt tears threaten behind her eyelids as she recalled him breaking down that first time in the hospital. He'd run into the doctor who'd tended to her, and he'd gotten the news from him. And Adam had appeared to be trying to stay strong for her - for _her_ - until he'd finally broken down himself and wept as he'd gathered her in his arms, holding her tight. They were no longer that small family they'd been expecting - but at that very moment, they'd felt more like a family to Amy than she could have ever imagined.

Their cell phones had started ringing almost non-stop. Finally, the tall blond man had gotten so fed up, he'd shut his off and tossed it haphazardly into the backseat of the car. Amy had turned hers off sometime earlier. She knew their friends, family and co-workers had been the ones trying to call, to express their sympathy for their loss - but she couldn't handle any of that... At least not right now.

They finally reached the house. The redhead felt a strange, brief sort of elation - she was home. It went as quickly as it came, however, as she gingerly exited the vehicle and walked almost unseeingly up the drive to the front door. All she wanted to do was go inside and to her bedroom, crawl into bed and pull the covers up over her head. It was undoubtedly the blackest mood she had ever experienced in her life.

Branny and Luger were barking on the other side of the door as she pulled her key from her purse. Her initial instincts told her not to even bother with them, but she loved the dogs - Adam's and her boys... She only wished their other boy were still here with them, could have lived to play with Luger and Branny.

"Hi." Amy bent over very slightly to pet Luger for the briefest moment, as she was still in enough pain from the miscarriage to manage anything more. Afterward, and although she felt bad for not giving Branny the same affectionate, albeit cursory, attention, she straightened and headed down the hallway.

Adam sighed tiredly as he hobbled around on his crutches. He muttered a quick hello to the boys before also continuing to the master bedroom. Once there, he discovered his wife frustratedly pressing buttons on the answering machine.

There were _tons_ of messages, and most of them were from people expressing their shock, sorrow and sympathy over the accident. Very few people really knew yet that Amy had suffered a miscarriage. The only ones they'd actually spoken to and told were Trish and Chris, Jay and Nora, and of course, both their mothers. Mr. McMahon and even their oh-so-lovely boss Eric Bischoff didn't even know yet.

"Damn it!" It was the first time in what had to be more than two hours that Amy had spoken. For some inexplicable reason, she felt the overwhelming need to erase all those messages. If she had to hear one more apology from someone who wasn't even a friend of theirs, she thought she just might lose it.

Adam propped his crutches up against the wall, his eyes filled with concern as he fixed them on his wife. She seemed on the verge of completely cracking, and how could anything else possibly be the case? He would never know what it was like for a woman, to go from carrying a new life inside of her, loving it, nourishing it, protecting it... Actually feeling it move around inside of her - only to have it tragically and cruelly ripped away, destroyed and dead. How could one ever recover from such horror? He was a _man_ and didn't know any of those things women experienced, but he sure as hell felt empty inside, just as he knew Amy literally felt. It choked him up.

Limping over to the bed, up to her, the blond man called to his wife.

"Amy... Baby, forget that. You need to rest."

"No," she denied, shaking her head vehemently. "I need to erase these stupid messages. I need-" Her speech was abruptly cut short as she felt his warm, solid body directly behind her, his large hands going to her waist. She broke down, unable to hold back the tears. "Adam..."

The tall blond man held her tightly, and she turned around in his embrace. Burrowing her face into his chest, she sobbed for what seemed like an eternity.


	39. Chapter 39

_One and a Half Weeks Later_

"So, I know we said it before on the phone," Jay said as he eyed his best friend and then his wife in turn, "but again, we are so sorry." He glanced over at Nora, his girlfriend's blue eyes full of compassion. She stepped forward with those last words, reaching out and handing the huge bouquet of flowers to the tall blond man.

"I know this won't do anything in the world to make up for your loss... but please accept these as a token of our sympathy."

Adam accepted the bouquet and nodded.

"Thank you, Nora... Jay." he turned and glanced down at Amy, who'd stood silent beside him the entire time. However, the redhead responded in an instant as the brunette moved in to hug her.

He found himself feeling extremely glad, even relieved, for that. Amy certainly hadn't been herself over the course of the last week and some odd days after the miscarriage... Not that he could _blame_ her.

"Thank you," the redhead said, her voice soft yet surprisingly even. "I know you two don't have a lot of free time, but..." She pulled back from Nora's embrace, her gaze fixing on the brunette's as she played absently with a strand of her friend's hair. "... you cared enough to come over."

"Hey," Jay said placidly, "you don't have to thank us. What are friends for?"

This time, it was Adam's turn to remain silent as his thoughts focused on the past week and a half. All the tears and heartache they'd endured had been unbearable. People had called non-stop. Both their mothers had come for visits on separate days. Trish and Chris had been here two days earlier. Stephanie - and her boyfriend John Cena - Shane, Linda, and even Vince McMahon himself had called _and_ come over to see them.

Their lovely General Manager, Eric Bischoff, had yet to call them. That angered the tall blond man to no end, yet he wasn't the least bit surprised. The callousness spoke volumes about Bischoff's character. And Adam had known long enough what a prick the man was.

He came back to his senses moments later, as Nora and Jay were about to leave. They had a flight to catch in a few more hours for a houseshow.

"I know it's easier said than done," the brunette said, holding one of Amy's hands, "but hang in there. _Both_ of you."

The redhead nodded, swallowing hard as she met her husband's green eyes.

"We will."

Shortly after that, with more hugs, thanks and farewells, Jay and Nora left.

Amy let out an audible sigh as she allowed herself to sink down onto their living room couch. Branny jumped up and instantly perched on her lap. She began to almost mechanically pet and stroke the tiny poodle, her gaze focused ahead on nothing, yet something seemingly far, far away.

It broke Adam's heart to see her like this. He sat beside her, and he pulled her to him, in his arms, just holding her there and stroking her hair. After a long while, he finally spoke again.

"Nora is right," he said. "We _will_ get through this."

The redhead said nothing, but she sighed as she clung more tightly to him.

*

Several hours later, it happened... The phone rang, startling Adam, as, for once, it had been perfectly silent since their whole horrible ordeal had begun. He put down the magazine he'd been reading and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Amy turned from where she stood, before the stove in the kitchen and eyed her husband. Somehow, she sensed who it might be who was finally calling them. Actually, she had no sure indication at all until the blond man handed her the phone.

"It's for you." Concern was written in his eyes as she accepted the receiver and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Amy... Hi, it's Eric Bischoff. I'm really sorry for your loss - you and Adam both."

"Thank you," she said in a flat tone, although she found the RAW General Manager's words to be completely empty and devoid of emotion.

"I understand you'll be returning on the twenty-seventh?"

"Yes, that's right," the redhead replied. So, that was it, his _real_ motive for calling - he just wanted to confirm the date she would be returning to work. She couldn't say that surprised her.

"Good," Bischoff continued, "because I did get a brainstorm. We're going to turn negative into positive."

Amy's mouth went dry as she gazed over at Adam, meeting his eyes. She had no clue as to what the GM was talking about, but she supposed her woman's intuition somehow _knew_ it wasn't good.

"What... What do you mean?"

"What I mean," Eric explained, "is that we're going to turn this unfortunate incident into a storyline. We'll incorporate it into your storyline with Kane - it'll be _perfect_!"

The redhead listened to his excited words with horror. He couldn't be serious! He just _couldn't_!

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" she cried. She could feel the tears burning just behind her eyelids, and her hand that held the phone began to shake.

Adam frowned as he noticed the drastic change in his wife's demeanor and speech alike. Whatever Bischoff was saying was obviously distressing her. Damn it, he _knew_ it was a bad idea to let that miserable worm speak to Amy now! He gestured to her, wanting to take the phone and find out what the hell was going on, but instead, Amy hung up.

She was visibly shaking ever so slightly, and the Canadian was already furious. However, he knew that would be nothing compared to the rage he'd feel once he found out what Bischoff had said.

"What was that all about, Ames? Tell me!"

"He... He said that... Oh, God," she moaned. She shook her head, tears finally breaking free. "Adam, they're going to incorporate my miscarriage into the storylines!"


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N: Thanks to Straight Edge Queen for the last review! :D**_

_RAW, September 27, 2004_

Amy felt practically lost as she entered the arena. It wasn't even that Adam wasn't here with her. But for the first time in over a month, she didn't have that awesome feeling that she'd "come home." In vast contrast, she felt small, empty and very alone.

She dreaded what Eric Bischoff had in store for her. She could not comprehend how the man could be so cruel and heartless as to incorporate her _real_ miscarriage into a stupid storyline. It was just a foreign concept to her sane brain.

Amy entered the women's locker room with dread, holding her breath as she did so. She was fully prepared for the bombarding she knew was in her immediate future.

Unfortunately, and with a sinking heart, the redhead realized that neither Trish nor Nora were even there yet, as they weren't present and she didn't detect their belongings, either. She'd arrived somewhat early, so only a handful of divas were even here.

"Amy..." Stacy Keibler stood up and instantly walked over to her, her brown eyes filled with sympathy. "... Hi. I'm _so_ sorry about your loss." The tall young woman gave her a hug, which she accepted and reciprocated.

"Thank you, Stacy."

RAW ring announcer Lilian Garcia followed suit, her soft-spoken nature actually comforting to Amy.

"If there is anything I can do for you and Adam - _anything_ - just let me know. Oh, honey," she crooned. The blonde reached out and hugged her as well.

Amy couldn't take much more of this. Gail Kim was next to offer her condolences, followed by Nidia and Lisa Marie Varon. The redhead felt the tears coming, but she would not allow them to fall.

And then, she looked toward the locker room door as a new woman entered... Torrie Wilson. The platinum blonde had been mysteriously absent until now, and their eyes instantly met. Strangely, none of the usual malice and hatred seemed present in them, but the blonde diva didn't move a muscle to head over to Amy or offer her any sympathies. Hell, Torrie was just about her worst enemy, so it didn't exactly surprise her.

Trish and Nora suddenly arrived together - and the redhead's attention was blessedly shifted to them.

"Amy, honey!" Nora cried as she rusehed over to her friend. She hugged her, and Trish joined in, causing the redhead to this time nearly lose her battle against the tears. However, somehow, she managed to keep them in check.

She couldn't handle this... She had to get out, away from all these women and their sympathy. She knew they meant well, but it was all too much for her to bear right now - especially with Adam not here with her.

"Excuse me," she said, finally managing to break away. She needed some air. She slipped through the locker room door and the room was deathly silent as she felt the eyes of all the other divas on her back.

Amy chanced a trip to catering, hoping she wouldn't run into any other sympathy offerers. She didn't want to go to pieces, especially here when she knew her own personal tragedy was being exploited in her storyline. In her eyes, crying here at the arena would tell that slimeball Eric Bischoff that he had won. She couldn't let that happen.

She'd been sitting there alone at a small table when a large shadow suddenly fell over her.

"Hey, kid."

The redhead actually felt comforted as Glen Jacobs seated himself across from her.

"Hi."

"You seem to be holding up pretty good," the huge man said. "But it's rough, I know."

Amy nodded, casting her eyes down to the table.

"I know it's no consolation to you, but I _do_ know what you're going through."

As the redhead looked up to meet her friend's eyes, he explained.

"My wife suffered a miscarriage two years ago."

"Oh, Glen!" the diva exclaimed with horror. She hadn't really known the big man that well at all until they'd started working this angle together, and the knowledge that he and his wife had endured the same tragedy she and Adam had broke her heart.

"Yeah, it was a rough time," Jacobs said, shaking his head at the memory. "But we stayed strong and got through it." He was thoughtful for a beat as the young woman was seemingly momentarily speechless. "You're a good kid, Amy... And Adam - he's a good kid, too. If you two ever need anything... Well, don't you hesitate for a second to call on me."

Amy blinked, and this time she was too choked up with emotion to hold back the tears. She tried to speak but found herself unable to do so.

"There, there," Glen said, moving his chair over so that it was beside hers. He gave her a protective hug, soothing her the way a father would his little girl. "it's all going to be all right. You just let it out."


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N: Thanks to caeubona and Straight Edge Queen for the last reviews! :)**_

_RAW, October 4, 2004_

Adam ran out to the ring with a ferocity he hadn't quite known in awhile. That night was Edge's return following his month out of action with his torn groin, and hell, he was going to make an impact.

He raced at top speed, his mind not seeing that it was Paul Levesque he was spearing although the spot called for him helping Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit against Triple H, Batista and Ric Flair - not in a match, but in a standoff involving an ambush and the World Heavyweight Championship.

Adam held up the title belt, glaring and shouting after Levesque. At the immediate moment, although it had been his dream since childhood, he couldn't care less about the belt. Visions of that no good bastard Gene Snitsky flitted through his head, as did the memory of Amy laying on the ring canvas, writhing in the most unbearable pain. And on top of that, he kept recalling that pathetic little mouse Eric Bischoff telling his wife that her miscarriage was going to be incorporated into her storyline. How he'd not completely lost it by now was, to him, some sort of miracle.

The tall blond man quietly made his way backstage as the segment came to a close. Next up, he had a backstage interview. While he really wasn't in the mood for that, he was a team player. Besides, he'd decided he was going to put all of his anger, aggressions and frustrations into that interview. He was fully prepared in that regard.

When the interview finished and the cameras cut, Adam turned without a word and stalked away. He had one thing, one _person_, in mind to see, and nothing was going to stop him.

"Hey, man," Chris Jericho said, sidling up to him from seemingly out of nowhere. The other man looked somewhat tentative, even sheepish, which was pretty much non-existent for him. "Trish and I were wondering if you guys wanted to go out for a drink or something after RAW..."

"Not now, Chris." The taller man stepped past him without so much as even glancing at his friend.

Jericho blinked as he looked after him and scratched his head. He didn't quite know how to respond.

"... Sorry, then."

Adam stalked his way down and through the hall, determined not to stop until he encountered the man... The man responsible for Amy's and his anguish had to pay.

He ignored everyone he passed by, everyone, even friends. Hell, if Vince McMahon himself were here and tried to stop him, he would even ignore _him_ and keep going and searching. He was a man possessed.

He finally found him... The big man was in a locker room with the door opened, his profile showing to him as he appeared to be searching one of his bags.

Adam saw red. He charged at the guy, nearly growling as he yelled.

"You fucking piece of crap! I'll _kill_ you!!"

Snitsky looked up just in time to see the fericiously enraged blond man lunge at him, long hair and fists flying. He put his arms up in a defensive manner, trying to protect his face. He didn't even fight back as he'd been so caught off-guard.

The Canadian kept pounding the man he hadn't even actually met, a string of curses leaving his lips.

"You bastard, you killed my son!"

Snitsky tried to squirm away but instead fell through the open door into the arena hallway and to the floor. Adam was right there on top of him, continuing to punch and brawl. And then, Gene finally gained enough of his wits about him to hit back.

Thanks to the enormous amount of adrenaline running through his veins, Adam barely felt the fist that connected with his stomach. He doubled over, a gush of breath rushing from his open mouth, for only seconds before he recovered. He snarled as he again flung himself on Snitsky.

A bit of a crowd had gathered as wrestlers and divas left their locker rooms, conversations and various tasks to check out the commotion. One of those people was Jericho, who ran directly over to break up the fight. Glen Jacobs did the same, grabbing Gene as Chris grabbed Adam.

One of the other individuals witnessing the fracas happened to be Amy. She watched on in horror as her husband struggled, wild-eyed, in their friend's grasp.

"You son of a bitch!" Adam spat. "I should _kill_ you!"

"Enough, man," Jericho said. "It's not worth it."

Adam cast a murderous look over his shoulder at the shorter blond, and for maybe the first time ever in their friendship, Chris was actually afraid of him.

Amy stepped closer toward them, and only then did the Canadian finally see her. He noticed the sadness in her hazel eyes and started to actually feel ashamed... But he'd done nothing wrong, nothing any other man in his position wouldn't have done!

"Well, well, well..." A new voice hit Adam's ears, and he groaned angrily as he felt his eyes momentarily glaze over with exasperation. "... What do we have here? Causing trouble _again_, Copeland?" Eric Bischoff went on as he approached the tall blond man.

Adam said nothing, but Jericho loosened, then completely released his hold on him.

"Look like we'll have to have a little meeting," the General Manager said, all traces of amusement now wiped clean off his face. "Right _now_ - in my office!"

The blond man glared at the little worm before shifting his glaring green eyes to Snitsky. Finally, he glanced back over at his wife, silently reading her pleading eyes - _Please, Adam... Do whatever he says_. - before walking away with Bischoff.


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N: Thanks to Straight Edge Queen for the last review. ;) Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**_

Adam was still seething moments later as he stepped into Eric Bischoff's office. There was something about the smaller man's demeanor... It was as though he were taking the entire situation with glee. And, knowing the little worm the way he did, that was exactly as the Canadian would have bet he was reacting toward it - Bischoff was enjoying this.

"Well, Mr. Copeland... Here we go again." The General Manager crossed his arms, shaking his head. "If it's not one thing, it's another with you."

Adam glared at the man, his fists clenching. It was getting increasingly difficult for him to keep from completely losing his temper. The nerve of this jackass scolding him like he was a disobedient kid! Had it been Bischoff's wife who'd been brutally knocked down and suffered a miscarriage, he would've done the exact same thing! He might have gotten an asskicking in the process, but the blond man _knew_ he'd have done the same.

"Is it really _worth_ it, Adam? Do you _want_ to be suspended or fined?"

The tall blond man glared daggers into the GM. If looks had the capability of killing, Eric would be dead on the floor by now. And he knew it, too, as the small man squirmed uncomfortably, visibly swallowing.

Adam remained silent, deciding that no response was far better than voicing what was really on his mind right now. If he spoke, he might _really_ get suspended. Since he'd only just tonight returned after his groin injury, he sure as hell didn't want _that_ to happen.

He was spared from having to answer Bischoff's rather lame question as the door suddenly opened without a warning of a knock. Shane McMahon stepped in, and, much to the Canadian's surprise, he wasn't alone. Amy entered right behind him as the McMahon son held the door open for her. Shane then gestured to the chairs near Bischoff's desk, and the redhead sat in one as she met her husband's eyes. To Adam, she still seemed somewhat embarrassed, though he thought he could read - or rather, _not_ read - some other kind of emotion on her face.

The blond man felt momentarily puzzled as he eyed Shane once again. Resignedly, he took a seat beside Amy and took her hand in his much larger, stroking it and meeting her gaze as though to comfort her. She couldn't feel very good about being here after his outburst and attack on Gene Snitsky, especially with a McMahon present.

"Shane?" Eric question, his face looking a bit annoyed but confused at the same time. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Very simple, Eric," the young man replied. "I'd like to address the Copelands about a very serious matter." He glanced from Bischoff to the couple sitting closely together, looking uncertain and worried. After what had happened moments earlier, they were probably both fearing for their jobs right about now. Shane did his best to appease them as he spoke. "Adam, Amy... There's nothing to be alarmed about." He gestured with both hands in a placating manner. "I'm concerned about the two of you."

Bischoff raised his eyes heavenward, a groan wishing to escape him. What was with this wussy stuff? Copeland deserved the fear of God put into him after what he'd done!

"What do you mean?" the blond man asked, his expression perplexed.

"I mean that I think the two of you could probably benefit from some counseling," Shane explained. "You've suffered a very deep, very tragic loss. You will have to get through it and be strong - but you can't do it by attacking your coworkers."

Adam released Amy's hand and stood.

"I didn't just attack one of our coworkers - Snitsky killed our son in cold blood!"

The redhead flinched, but somehow, she managed to hold back the tears. It was no easy feat, especially after hearing the words her husband had just verbalized. Those very words had actually been inside her own head since the "accident."

Shane kept his calm, easy demeanor as he spoke again.

"But don't you see? That's just it, Adam - nobody killed your unborn son in cold blood. It was an accident... A horrible, tragic accident."

"Shane," Amy spoke up, and all eyes fell on her as she stood up. "With all due respect, you're wrong... Glen and I had gone over the spot together a half-dozen times, and he and Gene had gone through the motions together. I was not supposed to be knocked down!" The redhead's eyes grew mistier as she widened them along with her voice ever increasing in volume. "Good God, I was _pregnant_! How is there any way possible you would believe I had agreed to a three-hundred and twenty-five pound man falling on top of me?!"

Bischoff arched a brow at that very rhetorical question. It was a good point. He himself had considered exactly that since the day it had happened, although he hadn't cared enough to do any sort of investigating or anything like that. One thing was for certain to him, though - the elder McMahon offspring was not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Do you two honestly believe what you're saying?" Shane asked.

"Hell yeah we do!" the tall blond man exclaimed.

"Well, then..." The man eyed each of them seriously in turn. "... In that case, we'll have to conduct a thorough investigation."

This time, Bischoff barely contained a groan. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. In any case, he hoped the McMahon kid wasn't going to make him take part in it. He had far better things to do with his time.


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N: Thanks to JJ and Straight Edge Queen for reviewing the last chapter! :) Hope you enjoy this new one.**_

Gene Snitsky was raging as he paced the length of the floor in his hotel room. After the incident at the arena, he had packed all his stuff and left. When he was agitated, the big man couldn't keep still - almost like a shark.

He couldn't believe what Shane McMahon had told him moments earlier. The blue blood boy had paid a visit here to inform him that, because of the "unusual circumstances," the company would be performing a full investigation on the Dumas-Copeland woman's miscarriage.

Gene let out a snarl, but because he was alone, he was the only one to hear it. He tore at his hair and headed for the door. He had to get out, and he had but one destination in mind, one person to whom to pay a visit.

The angry, nervous man exited the hotel room and trod the hallway. His mind focused on only the situation at hand for a change, and that didn't alter as he reached the hotel room. Not even after she opened the door to his knock did he think of anything else - not even their recent night together.

"Gene... What is it?" Torrie asked impatiently. She definitely looked displeased to see him there.

"I think we both know the answer to that," he stated simply, seriously.

The tall blonde became distressed.

"Come on, I'm _not _in the mood." Wrinkling her nose in disgust and distaste, she went on. "I don't think I'll _ever_ be in the mood for that again." The woman actually looked ill as far as Snitsky could tell.

He didn't have time to feel offended as he pushed his way into the room. Torrie's expression grew annoyed but then dismayed. Gene began pacing the length of the room, his hands tearing at his hair as he started to explain.

"You haven't got the foggiest idea of what I'm talking about, do you? You really don't know... Woman, I'm going to be investigated!" he revealed loudly as he stopped pacing to stare at her to gauge some kind of reaction.

Torrie blinked, then a small measure of surprise registered on her face.

"Investigated?"

"Yeah - because of your boyfriend's 'perfect little plan!'" the big man shouted. He grew angrier but took a deep breath, simultaneously closing his eyes. He had to reel in his temper, control himself. He couldn't afford to lose it again - not with another woman. "Shane McMahon paid me a visit earlier," he continued. "There was no mention of your boyfriend." Snitsky spat out that last word with disgust. Torrie wasn't sure if it was because the man wanted her for himself or if it was out of mere contempt for his current situation. As far as she was concerned, it could have been a combination of both. Whatever the case, she didn't really care.

"You kept Matt's name out of it?" she asked, her eyes widening with surprise. She was more than curious by that.

"That's right, I did."

The blonde diva shook her head, the concept of this more than she could comprehend.

"So, you just... You took the full blame for what happened?" She might have been a bitch, especially toward that annoying redhead Amy Dumas, but even _she_ knew that Gene was not _fully_ to blame for Amy's miscarriage.

"Yeah," Snitsky said. "I guess you can say that. I don't name names."

Torrie eyed the large man with wonder and was startled as she realized something. She was actually feeling some respect toward the man. A tiny half-smile crossed her lips.

"You know," she said, "you're really not a bad guy, Snitsky."

Despite himself and the potentially disastrous situation at hand, Gene found himself smiling back at her. He'd always been a sucker for beautiful women. It was short-lived, however, as his dilemma came back to him with full force.

"Okay, look... What am I gonna do here?"

Torrie crossed over to prettily sit down on the edge of the bed, her gaze on the man as she responded.

"You're going to maintain your innocence - _that's_ what you're going to do." The man was about to protest or question her, but she continued before he could say a word. "It was all just an accident... A hideously freakish accident." She smiled winningly. "Nothing more, nothing less. Got it?"

Gene suddenly found his smile returning and slowly nodded.

"Got it."


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N: Thanks again to Straight Edge Queen for reviewing the last chapter! :)**_

_RAW, October 25, 2004_

Amy was so disgusted. She was still terribly distraught over her miscarriage, but the fact that she was being forced to play it off as part of a storyline completely sickened and infuriated her. Visions of beating the holy hell out of Eric Bischoff flitted through her head, and she _knew_ she could do it, too. The man may have had a black belt in karate, but she was no slouch when it came to judo, or pro-wrestling.

She sighed as Julie, the makeup artist, worked on her. She was seated in her comfortable chair and had just had her hair done in preparation for her upcoming spot.

Of course, due to the fact that her body had to fully heal from her ordeal, she wasn't scheduled to wrestle. She was told she wouldn't have to until she was physically ready. But then, why was she forced to play out her very real tragedy on live national television?

Without a word, she got up and left as soon as Julie was done with her. The one and only thing she was grateful for was that at least she would be doing her segment with Trish Stratus. Shane McMahon had assured her that they would be moving her into a storyline with the blonde that would eventually lead to the two of them fighting over the Women's Championship.

It was a pity that seemed so far away and out of reach. Not to mention, Amy really didn't care about getting the gold for the second time. It wasn't that she didn't _ever_ want it, but the timing was just so bad.

Adam didn't have a match scheduled for the night. He was, however, lurking around the backstage area and even had a promo to do. She wanted to go find him, but a member of the stage crew approached her about her segment. It was showtime.

She stepped in front of the vanity mirror they had set up specially for the segment and instantly fiddled with her hair, which she had partly back with barrettes at the side. She looked a lot better than she felt. She hadn't gotten a really good night's sleep since before the accident, but Julie had done a great job with the concealer, and the dark circles under her eyes were unnoticeable.

It was then that Trish came up from behind her, a smile coming to her face as she sidled up to her. It was the blonde's job to poke fun at her for not having shed her extra pregnancy pounds just yet. In reality, Amy was already back to her normal weight of one-hundred and forty pounds.

She felt so hurt doing the segment. All it served as was a stark reminder of the precious baby she'd lost.

Trish was now mocking her, making funny "bloated" faces. She knew it was hard for her friend to do this as well. But they had no choice.

Minutes later, the redhead couldn't even think straight. Something inside her snapped despite the smile she wore on her face on the outside. In a flash, blinded by rage, she jumped on Trish, fists flying and pounding.

The outburst of course was part of the script, but somehow, Lita was gone and Amy had taken over. At this point, she didn't even see Trish, hear her cries. All she could focus on was her grief and especially anger.

She was out of control. She saw a backstage worker run over and pull the Canadian diva to safety. At the same time, she felt a pair of strong hands yanking on her, pulling her in the opposite direction. It was then she recognized the voice of Lisa Marie Varon. Her Victoria character was indeed supposed to be a part of this, but as the cameraman stopped filming, the dark-haired woman was still yelling at her - not with anger, but out of concern, and trying to bring her back to her senses.

Amy stopped struggling under Lisa Marie's grip. She looked up at the other woman, then at Trish as she headed over. What was wrong with her? She had to get a grip, and fast!

"Oh, God..." she breathed. She shook her head. "Trish, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Amy," her friend assured her. Her face was full of concern as she eyed the redhead. She reached out for her.

Amy opened her mouth again as though to speak, but she simply couldn't. She shifted her gaze from the blonde to Lisa Marie and then, wordlessly, hurried away. She had to get out of there.

She raced down the arena hallway, ignoring everyone else who just so happened to be there. It was as though they didn't exist. She didn't need to be patronized by any of them, anyway. They just didn't understand, none of them.

She kept up her brisk, even pace until she finally spotted her husband. He was standing outside a locker room, his face a mask of concern. She knew he'd just witnessed the segment.

Adam ushered her into the room as she instantly went to him. He snapped at a couple of stagehands nearby who happened to be staring at them before closing the door.

The redhead flung herself into his arms and held on for dear life. He was more than happy to hold her against him, his large hands stroking up and down her back and hair.

"I... I lost it, Adam," she moaned. "I think I need help."

The tall blond man held her back just enough to meet her haunted hazel eyes. He nodded.

"I think we _both_ do."

He held her tightly to him, rocking her slightly in his arms. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and then spoke softly again.

"We'll get through this, Ames... I promise, we'll get through this."


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/N: Thanks again to Straight Edge Queen for the last review. :) Sorry for the gap in updates, but hope you enjoy this new chapter! :-D**_

A knock came at the hotel room door and Gene looked up sharply. In an instant, he rose from the bed and marched toward the door, yanking it open. He was pleasantly surprised to see Torrie standing there with a pretty smile on her face.

"Hey," he said, unable to suppress the grin he felt spreading across his own face.

"Hello, Gene," she greeted in a cheerful voice. "I've come bearing a surprise."

Snitsky watched as the tall blonde reached to her right and pulled something over in his view. As he realized this 'surprise' was actually a 'someone,' not a 'something,' his smile vanished.

"Hey, man," Matt Hardy drawled in his southern accent. He sauntered into the hotel room past the larger man, his girlfriend keeping behind him.

Gene frowned and shut the door, then stepped over to the couple to meet them. He was surprised, all right, but not pleasantly. And he didn't appreciate the fact that _he_ was the one under investigation due to the 'accident' that had caused Amy Dumas' miscarriage. Meanwhile, that had never been _his_ idea but all of Hardy's. He could barely contain his annoyance as he eyed the other man.

"Matt," he said dryly. He looked from him to Torrie, who stood by her man's side and gave him a somewhat pleading look. Snitsky was somehow able to read her mind and softened a little. It seemed he couldn't say no to the blonde woman. But he wanted and needed to broach the subject. However, before he could even begin, Hardy spoke first.

"So... I understand you've got a bit of a problem, huh, Gene?" Matt ran a hand over his dark hair. "You're bein' investigated?" he queried.

Snitsky felt his anger bubbling once again, but he kept calm for Torrie's sake. During the short amount of time they'd known each other, he had gotten to like her. Well, he'd liked her since that first night, and frankly, what was _not_ to like about her?

"That's right," the big man said. "They think it was done on purpose." He didn't need to explain what 'it' was, as Hardy obviously knew.

Matt exchanged glances with Torrie, his expression becoming odd, as though he either was completely confused or thought Gene was an idiot. Facing the big man again, he couldn't help letting out a chuckle. He shook his head and raised one hand to his chin, scratching it for a few seconds as he spoke again.

"Gene, Gene, Gene..." he cried. "... C'mon now... You know it _was_ done on purpose. Or have you gotten hit in the head too many times already?" Matt ignored the look of anger that suddenly crossed Snitsky's unattractive face. "Have you forgotten everything I gave you to carry out our little deal?" He took a meaningful look over at Torrie again, gesturing at her. The blonde bowed her head, wincing at the very obvious way he was reminding them - reminding _her_ - that she had allowed herself to be used as a pawn in all of this.

Snitsky's frown vanished. Who was he trying to kid? What Hardy was saying was the truth... He knew it. He had stupidly thought he could get away with taking the cash Hardy had offered him, not to mention the night with Torrie with nothing to show for it. But he hadn't meant for Glen to topple and fall on top of the pregnant redhead. Gosh, this was such a mess... What an idiot he'd been. Now, he had this investigation to contend with, and on top of that, he'd made an enemy in Adam Copeland. Shit!

Finally, the bigger man regained his voice. He cleared his throat and said, "I don't think that's fair. _You hired_ me to do this for you because you were injured."

Matt let out a fit of nearly booming laughter that even startled Torrie, who was at his side and holding onto his arm. She gave a tiny start, not expecting it, and stared at him in surprise. She'd known her boyfriend could be devious, but to _this_ extent?

Barely able to stifle his laughter, the dark-haired man looked Snitsky in the eye.

"Well, lemme ask you _this_, Gene... Do you have any proof of that?"

Snitsky's eyes widened with shock, and he felt he probably wouldn't be able to hold back his rage for too much longer. He shifted his gaze to Torrie, but the platinum blonde merely shook her head and then shrugged. He couldn't believe his ears. Matt Hardy was taunting him. He'd basically set him up! Okay, so he had gotten rewarded in that large sum of cash and a night with Hardy's gorgeous girlfriend... But what about now? The situation he was in was unimaginable. He could lose his job, or, worse yet, go to prison!

Glaring at Hardy with ice cold eyes, scowling, he answered the very rhetorical question.

"No." It was true. Matt obviously hadn't given him a receipt. He glanced over at Torrie again, noticing the remorseful look on the diva's beautiful face.

"I thought not." Matt gave him a smile, then nudged Torrie at his side. "Well, it's been fun, but I gotta go." He hobbled toward the door on his crutch.

The blonde lingered and mouthed, 'I'm sorry' to Gene before following her boyfriend out.


	46. Chapter 46

Adam felt sulky as he sat in the locker room. It seemed the little investigation Shane McMahon had insisted would take place wasn't getting anywhere.

Gene Snitsky hadn't offered anything of value. He'd merely stated that he'd over-hypothesized the spot in his match with Glen, and that it had all been an accident. At least that was what Shane had told him and Amy when reporting to them. It seemed there was certainly more to it than that, but they were still on square one.

He recalled the therapy session he and the redhead had attended the previous Wednesday. Although it _was_ good to talk openly, he couldn't help but feel as though that too was getting them nowhere.

There was a knock at the door, and the blond man didn't even bother looking up.

"Come in."

He heard the door open, and Amy poked her head in. She wasn't alone, either, as he noticed Shane McMahon standing just behind her out in the hall. The redhead didn't speak at first, instead making a "come here" gesture with her right hand.

"What's up?" he asked her.

She sighed tiredly.

"Adam, Shane wants us to have another meeting with Eric," she said.

The tall blond man rose, rolling his eyes. It was no use trying to conceal his aggravation. Besides, the boss' son knew how 'fond' he was of the RAW General Manager. The way he saw it, better to get this over with sooner rather than later.

The three of them made their short way down the hall until they reached the room the man was using as his office. Shane stepped ahead of the married couple to take it upon himself to knock. He then opened the door without bothering to wait for a response.

Bischoff looked no more thrilled than either Adam or Amy did. He didn't stand up to welcome them and merely pointed toward three chairs set up before his desk.

While the Canadian and his redheaded wife sat down, Shane instead opted to stand. After all, he had a lot more power than Bischoff, anyway.

"Okay, then," the young man began, deciding to take the reigns himself. "Eric and I have been discussing the two of you, and we wanted to brief you about it."

Adam and Amy quickly exchanged glances.

"We're still looking into the Snitsky incident," Shane continued. The comment caused negative reactions out of both of them. So, now the miscarriage, the loss of the Copeland baby was being referred to as 'the Snitsky incident?'

"Rest assured, we _will_ get to the bottom of that. We actually suspect that somebody put him up to it."

Adam frowned at the dark-haired man's words. They did, however, make sense. After all, Snitsky barely knew them. Therefore, he couldn't possibly have had anything in for them to want to cause them so much misery - not to mention such a tragic loss.

"As for your current storylines," Shane prodded on, breaking the blond man from his bitter thoughts, "we have major plans for both of you."

Amy sat there, rapt, completely hiding her true emotions. She supposed the same old storyline, with Lita being married to Kane and wanting vengeance because of her unborn child's demise, would continue. She hated it and couldn't wait for the day it would end. She knew that Glen found it disturbing that they'd been scripted to enact it as well, but the big man's plea on her part had had no effect on Bischoff. The General Manager was a cold, unfeeling jerk - there was no denying it.

"Going along with what's been going on lately," the McMahon heir went on, looking pointedly at Adam, "we've decided to turn your character of Edge into a heel. It's the only way to explain your actions since you've been back."

The blond man didn't say a word. He didn't object to this, however, as he knew he'd always done well portraying a heel.

Shane then turned back to the redhead, gesturing with both his hands as he spoke.

"And as for _you_... We're going to take away a lot of the focus on your real life tragedy but continue Lita's feud with Trish."

Amy arched both eyebrows in surprise. She exchanged glances with her husband, whose reaction appeared to mirror her own. So far, she was liking what she was hearing.

"And on top of that," the man continued, "you will be winning the Women's Championship by year's end."

The three of them stared over at Eric Bischoff following his short, sudden outburst. The man stood up, annoyed by this, as it was the first time he was even hearing this news. Amy had to fight against scowling as he approached Shane.

"What are you talking about? We never discussed that!" the General Manager exclaimed.

"Well, it's what's been decided by the McMahon camp," Shane declared, leaving no room for argument. He cast a glance over at the Copelands, both of whom looked grateful.

Thank you, the redhead mouthed.

Bischoff could not believe what he was hearing. And, even if the rich brat was going to insist on awarding the bitch like that, he would do anything in his power to make her title reign miserable. He'd see to it.


End file.
